Finding Happiness
by One Red Shoe
Summary: One act of charity starts an avalanche. At a moment when Draco is most vulnerable, Hermione takes him for coffee and it sparks something that threatens to overwhelm them. Can they find their happiness, with Draco unhappily promised to Astoria and Hermione begrudgingly attached to Ron? What can go wrong with that, right? Post war, little canon content, Ron & Astoria bashing.
1. The Spark

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Well, I guess this had to happen sooner or later; I'm dipping my toe into the Dramione pool. This will be fairy angsty, but not entirely so, and Ron will be an enormous dick in this story. Thank you to both Golden Asp and LadyWinterlight, for their beta work on this chapter. I know that I'm posting a lot of stories at the moment, but this one is pretty much all written. I hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter One – The Spark**

The last time Hermione Granger had seen Draco Malfoy was the day of the final battle. However, two months later she had to say that he looked worse than he had that day. He was sitting in the back of the court room at his parents' trials and he looked a wreck. Hermione nudged Harry, and indicated Draco with a slight head movement. "I actually feel sorry for him," she whispered.

"Yeah, I've heard that he's an outcast. Even though he's free, he's not even allowed a wand."

"He's a pureblood so how's that supposed to work?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry shrugged, and the trial started. Narcissa Malfoy was first, and Harry rose as a character witness for her in light of how she had lied to Voldemort on his state of health the day of The Final Battle. There was a lot of nodding and discussion, but in the end Narcissa still received a sentence of one year in Azkaban.

Lucius' trial was longer, but that was mainly due to the amount of charges against him. It didn't take the court long and they had pronounced a fifty-year sentence on him. There was no appeal; the evidence spoke for itself, and he too was instantly transported back to Azkaban.

When the verdicts were final Hermione glanced around to see how Draco had reacted. He was walking out, and it was at that moment that she made her decision. "I'll catch you later, Harry," she whispered and took off out the door after him _. I must be soft in the head_ , she thought. _He's just going to sneer at me and say something offensive, but I can't let him walk away alone without saying anything_. "Hey, Malfoy, wait up," she called. She watched him pause but then start walking again. "Draco," she tried. "Please stop, I want to talk to you."

He turned. "What?" He stared at her breathing heavily. "What could you possibly have to say, Granger?"

In that moment she could see that he was completely on the edge, everything he had ever known was gone. She had to say the right thing, no matter what he had done; he was a fellow human, and he was suffering greatly. "Would you like to talk?" He gave her a hard look, although his patent sneer was absent, so she continued, "I know we've never seen eye to eye, but maybe we could try again now this madness is finished. There's a café around that corner, and I'm a good listener." When he just stared at her, she added, "Its Muggle, so no one will see us."

"No, wouldn't want to be seen with a slimy Death Eater, would we, Granger?" he snapped, misunderstanding why she'd said it.

"That's not what I meant, Malfoy." She ventured a tentative touch on his forearm. "I was thinking of you being seen with me."

He snorted. "That's been proven to be complete bullshit, hasn't it?" he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Hermione had the feeling that he was fighting tears, and she couldn't understand why she cared, but there it was. He was not at all himself, and if she didn't miss her guess, he was suffering depression or maybe post-traumatic stress, or something like that. She'd seen it more than once in her peers since the battle, and she herself was struggling with it as well.

Draco had never had a chance, he had been indoctrinated with pureblood dogma since he'd been an infant, and a tiny part of her brain was saying that perhaps if he had a chink of doubt that she could change his mind about her.

Acting casual, she shrugged and appealed to the Slytherin in him, although her eyes glanced around for Harry or Ron, even though Ron had not come. "What have you got to lose? You get to be seen walking out of here with me, thereby ruffling some feathers and you'll get a free coffee, it's a win win for you." She watched him straighten slightly, nod and then to her delight she saw the first hints of his patented smirk returning.

"You're right," one pale eyebrow rose, "and it better be a good cup of coffee, Granger," he added.

She smiled; she actually smiled at Draco Malfoy. "Oh it will be, wizards are not the only ones who can make good coffee, you know."

"Prove it," he taunted, offering his arm.

"With pleasure," and she grinned shark-like at him, prodigiously pleased that she seemed to have pulled him—if only temporarily—from his doldrums, and she looped her hand through his elbow placing it on top of his forearm. She saw him do a double take, obviously wondering how she knew how to take a man's offered arm correctly. Hermione couldn't help it she laughed and said by way of explanation, "Malfoy, there are many things about me that you do not know."

"So it seems," he replied and they walked out of the ministry arm in arm.

xox

In the hurly burly of modern living and all its plethora of take-away and instant food and beverages, some things remained unchanged, and this is how it was at Sabatini's. Hermione had been coming here with her parents since she was a little girl and she had always loved the place.

As she walked in, her arm still through Draco's, Enrico Sabatini, the owner—who almost always served behind his counter—raced forward with his arms open. "Hermione, it's a so good to see you." He was a portly man in his middle sixties, with olive-skin, dark eyes surrounded by long black lashes, and he had an unflappably cheerful disposition.

Hermione found herself being engulfed in a hug and fighting to remain composed. The last time she had been in here was the very afternoon that her parents had left for Australia. Clearing her throat and pushing away after a moment, her voice was shaky as she remembered her manners. "It's good to see you too, Signore Sabatini. May I introduce Draco Malfoy to you."

"Draco, I'm a very pleased to meet you," Enrico said, smiling and holding his hand out to Draco.

Hermione was relieved when Draco took the offered hand and shook it politely. She watched their host lead them to a table and seat them. "Your usual, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Signore."

"And what for you, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy suddenly looked more lost than he had when he'd been sitting in that awful courtroom.

Signore Sabatini instinctively solved the young man's dilemma as any good host will. "How about I make something special for you, Draco?" he replied, patting the young man's arm.

Then before Draco could answer, a slightly out of breath Harry turned up. "I'm glad I caught you," he puffed. Then his eyes turned to Draco. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco replied, obviously uncertain about this development.

"Would you like to join us, Harry?" Hermione asked, also unsure as to why Harry had followed her. She hoped it wasn't some idea that she needed protection.

"Okay," the raven-haired wizard said, as Signor Sabatini returned with Hermione and Draco's coffee.

"Ah, I see you are very popular, Hermione," he commented with a chuckle.

Hermione giggled and smiled. "I wish," she laughed. "This is another friend, Harry Potter."

"Ah, Harry, I'm a very pleased to meet you," he said, smiling and holding his hand out to Harry in exactly the same way he had to Draco.

Draco took all of this in. He had been expecting the man to make a fuss of the great Harry Potter, but then he realised that they were in the muggle world; no one thought Harry was anything but a normal young man. This was very refreshing. "I think I could get used to this…" he raised a pale eyebrow, "err, anonymity," Draco commented, looking straight at Harry.

Harry scoffed. "Planning on turning muggle, just because I'm an ordinary bloke here, Malfoy?"

"The thought is an appealing one," but then he sighed. "I might as well be; they've taken everything away now."

Hermione found her hand coming forward to cover Draco's, but she didn't know what to say, she knew how it felt to lose your parents when you needed them most, even if one of them was a complete git.

Surprisingly it was Harry who found words. "I have to admit that your mother's sentence was a surprise. I always had the idea that she went along because she had no choice," he said quietly.

"Yeah, that was a shock. My father _is_ an evil git, I was hoping it would be life, but mother, she's suffered so much already." When his eyes looked up again they were stricken with some kind of pain, and suddenly he whispered, "What if she doesn't survive?"

"You can't think like that," Hermione urged.

They paused as Harry's coffee turned up, and when Signore Sabatini had turned away, the subject changed. "Where are you living, Malfoy?"

The blond wizard snorted. "Aunt Andromeda has come out of the woodwork and claimed me." He saw Harry starting to bristle, and he quickly quantified his statement. "No, Potter. I appreciate her, I really do. It's just weird. I hadn't even met her until after the war ended and now she's my only family."

"Yes, most everything has changed," Hermione agreed, but her eyes looked hollow as she said it.

"You still got us," Harry told her seeing her pain surfacing.

"What's happened?" Draco asked.

Hermione sat gravely for a moment, but then sighed. "I sent my parents away at the end of our sixth year so they'd be safe. I miss them," she stated quietly.

"Oh… Oh, I'm sorry, Granger, but can't you get them back?"

"I wiped their memories of me, so they couldn't get caught. I was hoping that… Never mind…" and she shook her head. She had hoped that the spell she'd used would only be temporary, but she hadn't heard from them and it was almost two years now.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Then I truly am sorry for your loss."

No one had ever spontaneously told her how sorry they were like that before. Sure, Harry was sympathetic, but he didn't really understand; he'd never had parents. Ron, well he just didn't get it, and here was the person who had been her biggest bully giving her his condolences.

"T-Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione managed as emotion choked her, and she took a gulp of her coffee. This had not turned out as she expected it to. However, she was brought out of her reflection by Harry's voice.

"Oh, crap!" he said suddenly.

When Hermione looked at him she saw that he was grimacing and gulping his coffee. "What?" she questioned.

"The reason I followed you was that Ron turned up just as you'd left and I came to warn you that he's looking for you." He rose from the table. "I better go and see if he's still around."

"I didn't know he was back," Hermione commented, irritation passing over her face.

"Well, heads up. He came back early, and I don't think you want him seeing you sitting with Malfoy here." Harry turned to Draco and held up a hand. "No offence intended, Malfoy."

A small sneer arrived on Draco's face. "None taken, Potter," and he rose. "Thank you for the coffee, Granger. I'll see you when Hogwarts starts again, yeah?"

"Yes," she replied, and she found herself wanting to say more, but not knowing what to say. He sounded so dejected as he turned away, and Hermione realised that Harry had accidentally ruined things, but she was not certain she knew what he'd ruined. Whatever it was though, it was laying heavily on her heart, and this confused her.

She turned to Harry. "Well, I better go and find Ron," she said to cover her confusion, even as she knew she had no intention of finding him, and she scurried away. She needed time to think.

xox

"But, Ron, I've always wanted to travel, and this is my perfect opportunity," Hermione said. "You're occupied with your Quidditch and I'm at a loose end."

"You could stay and do what Ginny's doing," Ron cajoled.

"Ron, I don't even fly. How am I going to play Quidditch?" Hermione replied, snorting.

"Well, you might at least try it!" he snapped back.

"That logic cuts both ways, Ron. _You_ could come with me," she suggested.

"No I couldn't," he said sounding almost incredulous. "No, I've got to play Quidditch. I love Quidditch," Ron said.

"And _travelling_ is something I've always thought I'd do a lot of, and now while I'm not busy before we complete our NEWTs is the perfect time for me to start... It's important to me."

Ron sighed. "Then I guess I'll see you then," he told her, turning to leave.

So, this was what he thought of it, and she watched him walking away as Harry sidled up beside her.

"He didn't take that very well, did he?"

Hermione snorted. "Well, he's got to learn that I'm not an appendix to him, I'm an independent person."

"I wish you luck with that, 'Mione," he chuckled. "Where are you going first?"

"France," she said with a grin.

"Well, bon voyage, love," he laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha."

"When will you be back?"

"I've got things planned out until right up to September one. How about I meet you guys on the platform. Will you tell Ron?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Oh, and Gin says all the best too."

Hermione shook her head. "You guys and your Quidditch."

"Yeah, I wish I could have gone with her, but there were no guys allowed," Harry lamented.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive. Bye."

Harry swept forward and pulled her into a hug. "You take care of you, right?"

She laughed. "I will," and she pulled away and picked up her bag. As she walked to the apparition point, she reflected that she'd knew that it was never going to sit well with Ron, but then she thought of Paris and the great libraries, galleries, and museums she'd already decided to visit, and she grinned as she apparated away.

xox

While Hermione was away, Draco Malfoy earned his wand back after completing his assigned hours of community service, something that made him truly happy to achieve, and he hadn't been expecting that. He'd never thought about achievement before, he'd never had to, things had just happened for him as a member of the powerful Malfoy family.

With his wand, also came his estates and some of his family's fortune. He reasoned that his father would have used a major portion as bribe money to keep his sentence from being a life sentence, and he knew that a substantial portion of the family fortune had been confiscated by the ministry for war restitutions. However, he still had enough to get by on, and, having completed something so menial to earn something gave him such a good feeling.

He was just starting to feel good about things though when he was summoned by the patriarch of the Greengrass family and learned that the arrangement between him and their youngest daughter was still going to be enforced.

Marriage within pureblood circles was always arranged. The pacts were made when the participants were children, and it had been agreed just after Astoria had been born that the pair of them would make a magically powerful bound. The seer had spoken very favourably of it, and the two families had struck up a deal.

Draco's problem with the whole process was that his parent's marriage had been arranged, just as his grandparent's marriage had been, and so on. It had been the same on Astoria's side of the family. It was all they'd ever known and he was bound to go through with it, but none of the marriages had been happy ones, and he started to wonder if this was part of the problem.

However, they had been magically bound by their short-sighted parents and the union could only be terminated when an heir was produced, or if it could be proven that one party was acting fraudulently. Magic did not take into account something like a person's preferences, but all his life he had watched his mother suffer in her marriage, and he had wanted to have free will in his choice of a bride after seeing the damage his father had inflicted on his mother. Now he could see that he was just as trapped as his mother had been.

To tell the truth, Draco was very surprised that the Greengrass family still wanted him. He discussed the issue with his aunt. After all she'd skipped out on her allotted match before she'd married Ted Tonks, but he found out that her match had been unfortunately killed in a Quidditch accident when they'd been in sixth year, and that was the only thing that had allowed her the chance to escape tradition.

Draco realised in that admission that he did not have it in him to murder Astoria. What would it achieve anyway? Once he'd grown up enough to recognise the Lord Voldemort horror show for what it was, he realised that he was definitely a lover and not a fighter.

Therefore, he capitulated knowing he had no other option, and it was announced in The Daily Prophet that Draco Lucius Malfoy was to marry Astoria Cassiopeia Greengrass. Draco may have resigned himself to do it, but he'd always hoped that when he married it would be for an all-consuming passionate love and not a lukewarm comfort that promised a life of mediocrity.

This made him consider the thing that had been steadily growing in his heart for a certain curly-headed witch after the day of his parent's trials. He also noted, on spending some time with his intended, that she was a shallow and vain witch who was very much for blood purity, and he was having a lot of trouble even liking her. Both these things troubled him greatly.

He had not had a great deal to do with Astoria before, and he had hoped that they would like one another enough to go through with it, but he soon realised that he'd never have the comfort that Hermione Granger now represented in his heart, even when she should have been the last person to have offered him anything.

xox

As it turned out, a lot could happen in three months, and as she sat on her trunk waiting for Ron to arrive on platform nine and three-quarters, Hermione reflected that three months had also not been enough time away from Draco for her to work out what had happened in Sabitini's the day she'd had coffee with him.

Of course, that was not her only concern. Now that she'd had a taste of freedom, she was reluctant to return and complete her final year as a Hogwarts student. She knew she had to, but she was used to being a self-sufficient adult now. The Gryffindor witch was uncertain that she would be able to fall back into the regimented life of a school student, especially in a place where the teacher's word was law, regardless of circumstances.

She had fallen foul of that mentality once too often during her previous time at the school to feel comfortable with falling back under that authority now she was an adult. Then there was another reason too. While she'd been absent she hadn't heard from Ron. She felt even more removed from him than she had before, and this made her wonder if accepting his ring before she'd left had been a wise move.

However, as she pondered this, she realised that she had not made herself available to him either, having spent the last three months abroad. Although, this did not account completely for his apparent lack of interest in her. At least she had written, but he had never answered.

She'd had only a little time to peruse her backlog of Daily Prophets now she'd returned, but even from the small amount she'd read she realised that Ron—and to a certain extent, Harry—had begun bathing in the adoration of the British wizarding public once she'd been gone. She really couldn't blame them for wanting their moment of glory after all the trouble, even if she wanted nothing to do with it, but she felt that they were going a little over-board.

Another issue that had immediately become apparent to her was the amount of galleons being spent on the so-called golden ones. There were far better things the ministry could spend its coffers on than celebrations of a pyrrhic victory.

She sighed, and glanced around once more. Hermione had hoped that she and Ron could catch the train together today, but they had left on rather uncertain terms. She trusted that Harry had delivered her message to Ron, and that Ron would do the right thing. Then, at five minutes to eleven a great ruckus at the other end of the platform pulled her from her thoughts. Harry and Ron had turned up, and had instantly become the centre of a media circus.

"The golden boy goes back to the scene of his great triumph to finish his schooling," she heard one reporter quoting to his companion as they marched passed her without even a flicker of recognition.

Hermione almost snorted out loud when she saw the theatrics as she stood. She knew she should move towards the train, but it was mesmerizing watching it all play out as an observer. However, that was when she noticed something; Ron and Lavender were holding hands.

Her shock made her even more immobile; she hadn't been expecting that. She managed to control her urge to stalk up the platform and biff him, and she started towards the open door of the train instead, but of course, this was when one of the reporters noticed her.

Hermione was not a creature of celebrity. Having been on the unpopular end of the wizarding media before meant that she knew they had a habit of making news out of anything they could, regardless of it being fact or fiction, flattering or defamatory. In her case it was usually the latter, and she stiffened remembering Skeeter's last revenge attempt.

Now if that mentality floated Ron's boat, and he was a post-adolescent male after all—even though that should make no difference—then she was happy to leave him to have her share as well.

However, being caught in thought was not a good thing in this case, and she didn't see the witch—who while younger than, bore a striking resemblance to Rita Skeeter—clicking towards her on her impossibly high stilettos. "Miss Granger," she sneered. "Tell me, why the female third of the Golden Trio is not with her friends? A lover's tiff perhaps?" she smoothed, as she arched a very sculptured eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione huffed, only just coming out of her thoughts, and berating herself for standing there watching. "Err… no. NO!" she gasped as the woman's question finally sunk in. She also registered hurt at the sarcastic tone, but it didn't show in her face. "I-I've been travelling," she answered absently.

"Well that doesn't explain why you're not with them now," the witch accused.

Hermione groaned to herself as she saw the other reporters heading her way like a pack of vultures. Then worse still the glowering glares from Ron and Lavender, and she couldn't think of anything to counter the accusation. She had no wish to share what had just been going through her head with the media—especially _this_ media—and she floundered.

Without warning an arm went around her waist, and she registered a familiar presence beside her.

"Well, she's with us now," Harry said, and Hermione instantly relaxed.

"Hello, Harry, Gin," she said, as Harry continued to glower at the assembled press.

Then there was a shout of, "Oi, I thought you wanted pictures of me an Harry gettin' on the train. Harry, get back up here," Ron demanded.

"Nah, I think we'll get on here thanks, mate," Harry called back. Then he offered Hermione his other arm. "Ladies," he said. "Shall we?"

This had the photographers clicking madly, but the reporters didn't seem to know which way to run, and Hermione just wanted to laugh. However, she also wanted to cry at Ron's behaviour, and the scene in the Gryffindor common room in their sixth year came rushing back when Lavender suddenly snogged Ron for the cameras.

Harry and Ginny quickly ushered Hermione onto the train, and they rushed her into the first vacant compartment they came to.


	2. Overcoming The Past

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and also thank you to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this next instalment_ _._

oOo

 **Chapter Two – Overcoming The Past**

Soon after they boarded the train it lurched as it took off from the station. _Ah, the golden Weasley must be aboard_ , Hermione thought to herself. _How dare he ignore me. How dare he cheat on me! And with Lavender, bloody, hell!_ she considered hotly in her head as she sat and smoothed down her robes, trying to calm herself.

She had thought about wearing her uniform; there really seemed no sense in waiting to put it on as they used to, as she had apparated straight from the Leaky Cauldron to the platform, but eventually she had decided against doing so. Then she realised two things: one, she wanted to feel like herself for as long as possible before she gave in to what must be done, and two, she was of age now and could simply transfigure what she was wearing into her school robes just before they left their compartment.

The Gryffindor witch concentrated on the pieces of clothing she was wearing as well as those in her trunk. She had determined that if she was going to accomplish what she had to do this year, then she needed to create her studious book-worm exterior to be even more formidable than before. She actually wished she could wear the voluminous flowing robes that the teachers wore, but that was not an option. So she contented herself with making her present attire appear as intimidating as she could and her uniforms as straight-laced as possible.

She would be up-tight perfection from her immaculate white collar and tie to the pleats in her perfectly pressed skirt. She had however, traded-in the long socks and Lady Janes for stockings and kitten-heeled black court shoes, and if anyone took umbrage at that, as far as she was concerned they could go boil their head. She wasn't doing Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology so she didn't need to go traipsing around outside in them.

Taking a quick glance she noticed that Ginny appeared to have also taken similar things into consideration, and this made Hermione feel more comfortable, especially with her decision in regards to her particular footwear.

She sighed, and flopped back into her seat. "What the hell is his problem?" she questioned.

"He's been like this ever since he came back home from the last Quidditch camp," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he's pretty much been mister unbearable," Harry added.

Everyone was settled in their seats, and Hermione had been looking out the window at the quickly disappearing London skyline as she thought about things. She felt a shift and the seat next to her dip and she glanced across.

"I'm sorry, love, but I think he's hooked up with Lavender again," Harry said softly.

Hermione snorted. "You only think! Thanks for trying to spare my feelings, Harry, but I think from what I saw that it's more certain than that." She got up suddenly. "I'll be back in a minute. I need the loo," she said, and walked out into the corridor.

She'd only gone up to the next compartment when she found herself smacking right into Draco.

He smiled slightly as he caught her. "Okay, Granger?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah," Hermione replied. "Sorry."

"That's okay, it's good to see you," he told her.

Hermione smiled slightly in return and nodded her understanding, but stifled the urge to ask too many questions, especially when she saw the cool look the Greengrass girl was giving her. Of course, she knew about their engagement. "It's good to see you again too, Malfoy," and then she looked to his companions. "Hello, everyone."

She didn't expect them to reply, but two of them did. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini returned her greeting, only Daphne Greengrass watched her with the same cool expression she'd always worn. At least it wasn't menacing like her younger sister's was.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped softly. "Things appear to have changed much since I left."

"You could say that, Granger," Pansy scoffed.

"Well, excuse me, please. I was just heading this way," Hermione told them, but the clatter of the connecting door and a frightened cry halted Hermione, and their heads all swivelled around as a crying, obviously terrified young girl sprinted blindly towards them. She was too busy looking behind herself to see where she was going as she careered around the corner towards them.

Then they heard a male voice say, "Come on, the little snake couldn't have got far."

Hermione stood and waited with a ferocious scowl on her face, while Pansy caught the young the girl.

"Take her into our compartment; it's safe there," Hermione said, her need to be alone gone, and she ushered them all into the compartment that she'd just left. Harry and Ginny startled, but Hermione quickly explained.

"These guys need a place to sit, and I need to fix something," she told them, and without waiting for an answer she was back out in the hallway waiting for the kids who had been chasing the little girl to appear.

Soon enough a group of what looked like fifth year Gryffindor boys came to a screaming halt at what they thought was the sight of a teacher.

"Go back to your carriages," Hermione warned.

"Try and make us," one of the boys taunted, realising who she was.

Hermione sighed in a put upon manner, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she twitched her wand. "Cretins," she spat, as with horrified looks on their faces the boys shot backwards and she heard carriage doors being opened and then slamming shut with the wind accompanying her action ruffling their clothes and hair.

"You are a seriously scary witch, 'Mione," Harry cackled, slinging an arm around her and hugging her side as he watched.

"Yeah, well done," Draco added, coming to stand on her other side.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and smiled. "As long as people keep believing that I'm scary, then we'll be all right," she replied somewhat unsteadily.

As they were discussing this Pansy came out, her face a study of anger. "There's a redhead going around proclaiming what houses he thinks the firsties will be in, and the poor little thing was set upon when he told her she would be in Slytherin."

"Shit!" Harry muttered, looking at Ginny as she came out of the compartment. "No prizes for guessing who that is," and he shook his head.

"But that's the type of thing that twelve year olds do," Hermione sighed.

"He is such a bloody dickhead at the moment," Ginny growled.

"Come on," Hermione said. "We better make certain that they aren't taunting any other prospective Slytherins." She glanced back into the compartment to see that all was well there and added a ward to the door. "Maybe you better come, Malfoy… I mean if you don't mind, you'll be able to spot potential Slytherins quicker than us."

"Very well," he conceded, but then added, "Wow, how's this? Slytherins working with Gryffindors." And he cackled. "Lead the way."

Their compartment had been near the back of the train, the only one past it was the one containing the luggage, and as they moved up the carriages Hermione sighed. "I am so disappointed in Ron at this moment," and she went silent, but a few steps on she said, "He's acting like such a prat, but I didn't want to think that he would have become a complete idiot in the time I've been away."

"You have no idea," Draco sighed. "Him and the blonde bird have been in the Prophet every day this last week, and each day pronouncing something more stupid than the day before."

Ron was nowhere to be seen in the carriages they glanced into on their way up the train, and they were almost up to the last carriage, and all appeared to be quiet. The carriage beyond the one they were currently in was locked and warded.

"The first carriage contains the younger Slytherins and their new head of house," Draco informed them quietly. "It was thought that there might be trouble."

"Mmm," the Gryffindors agreed, and they started to turn around.

They'd just turned back towards their own carriage when a door opened beside them, and Ron met them eye to eye. Without any greeting to Hermione, he asked, "Hey, what are you guys up to, are you tryin' to steal my thunder?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "If you are referring to that nauseating display between you and Lavender Brown on the platform, then, no, you can have that all to yourself."

"No, hijacking the reporters like that," he said to Harry, rolling his eyes at Hermione like she was stupid. "You 'n Gin were s'pose to get on the train with Lav 'n me."

Harry's mouth pinched for more than one reason, but it wasn't his place to say anything to Ron about Hermione. "Ron, we can't keep taking publicity, there are far more important issues," he tried.

Ron ignored him. "And what do you mean hanging out with this slimy bastard." He glared at Draco. "That's wrong on so many levels," he said, shifting his gaze back to see if those in his compartment were listening.

However, he quickly took a step back when Hermione and Ginny arrived in his face, and they both started ranting at him.

"No, Ron, what's wrong is what you did to that little first year," Hermione told him, scowling.

"Yeah, how could you have announced to everyone that you thought she was going to be a Slytherin and then leave her unprotected?" Ginny added. She was angry, and she found herself nose to nose with him.

He took a step back and shrugged, "Not my problem," he told them.

"Not your problem?" Hermione gasped, dumbfounded by his lack of concern, but then her emotions got the better of her. "Where's my Ron, the sweet boy I used to know?" she asked, without thinking about the people listening. It was really hurting her that he had this attitude, but his answer floored her.

"Hey, baby, can I help it if people like this new Ron better," and he looked back into the compartment. "Gotta go; my public awaits," and his comment was answered by a chorus of giggles from within the compartment.

However, before he could leave an angry Harry took him roughly by the arm. "Now, hang on a minute, you stupid twat, we're never going to get anywhere with that attitude," he told him. "We need to be talking about reconciliation, not alienation."

Ron just glared at him. "Geez, you're starting to sound like her," he muttered, tossing his head towards Hermione and looking irritated.

Harry bristled more at him. "No mate, we've just grown up. This is called an adult attitude."

Then Hermione cut in, "Something I can plainly see that you have not done. Ron I don't even know you anymore," and she pulled his ring from her finger. "Here," and she thrust it into his hand. "Excuse us, please," she told him curtly, and she marched off not even wanting to hear if he had anything to say.

As she walked away her heart broke, and she felt Harry and Ginny fall into step with her and both placed an arm around her. She kept walking, grateful for their offered comfort, but utterly mortified that Draco had watched her splitting up with Ron; she hadn't wanted him to see any weakness in her.

xox

As they returned to their carriage, the confrontation with Ron seemed to be a catalyst for the five Slytherins to stay with the three Gryffindors for the remainder of the journey.

Although it was obvious that two of them were not interested in being there; Daphne and Astoria were not comfortable sitting with Gryffindors. Mind you, after what had just happened, they were probably too scared to leave, so they sat there with sour looks on their faces.

As soon as Astoria and Draco were walking away from the train, Hermione heard her telling him that he shouldn't be mixing with Gryffindors. "Especially _those_ Gryffindors."

She was pleased to hear him tell her in return that he'd mix with who he damn well pleased. Astoria stalked off towards her sister in a huff, leaving him to re-join their little group, but he was quiet for the trip up to the castle.

Hermione was very wary of the emotions building inside her. Not only did she have Ron's betrayal burning her up, but she also had the feeling that certain people intended to make trouble for her. It was a good job that she was not planning to take any crap from anyone.

As they rode together in the carriage towards the castle Hermione's mind centred on Ron. Yes, he was acting like a jerk, but deep down she knew that he would very soon land himself in trouble with his attitude, and Molly had suffered enough. The death of Fred in the battle would still be weighing heavily on her. Hermione knew from experience that losing loved ones was devastating, but losing a child must surely be worse. She hoped that Harry would be there for him once he realised what a dick he was being.

Of course, Ginny needed to be there as well, but Ron mightn't survive his sister's idea of tough love. Bless her, she was so passionate about things. She did not allow Ron to get away with anything, and in fact, she and Harry seemed to be talking about the reappearance of Lavender as the coach ascended towards Hogwarts.

"Did you know he was seeing her again?" Ginny questioned Harry quietly.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me about it… but then I guess he wouldn't tell me because he's supposed to be with 'Mione."

Ginny nodded, and they exchanged a glance. "Stupid prick," she huffed.

Harry just sighed and pulled Ginny close with an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, that description fits perfectly," and he kissed her temple.

On the other side to the carriage, Pansy and Blaise were also talking, but their conversation concerned how committed couples—and there were several pairs in their year—were going to manage living without the freedom to express themselves as they saw fit, and it didn't sound like it was the first time they'd discussed the issue.

The quiet conversations of the two couples in the carriage allowed both Hermione and Draco to sink into their thoughts without the silence that would cause awkwardness. It was surprising how similar the vein of their individual thoughts were.

Hermione was contemplating how Ron's idiocy was going to make life even more awkward while she was in a place she really didn't want to be, and Draco was contemplating that he might have overestimated his ability to put up with Astoria.

Of course, this was not something that he was just realising, but he, Blaise and Pansy had discussed the war and what it meant often since the end of it, and they had realised that the only way forward for them personally was to make amends. Today could not have worked out better for that, and his mind wandered to the witch sitting opposite him.

He already owed her so much. That one meeting the day his parents were sentenced had changed him even more than he thought that he could have changed. Someone outside his friends did give a damn, and that had made all the difference. Certainly he had changed much as he'd grown up, and it was seeing her so passionate for the fate of a Hippogriff that had first aroused his interest in her. And then when she'd hit him over it… Well, such devotion had baffled him once his anger had subsided.

However, then he'd started to notice her and see the lovely witch she was growing into and he'd been caught. Especially after the Yule Ball the next year; she'd been so lovely, and he'd wanted to ask her to dance so badly that night.

Of course, when his interest had changed into a crush the year after, he'd taken it out on her even more ferociously. He sighed softly, but back then he'd been a bullied, confused, git, and he'd hated himself even more every time he'd made her cry.

Then that horrific day at the trials, she'd given him comfort when he'd lost everything; he didn't deserve that, but she'd done it anyway. He inhaled slowly, and now… well, now he wanted to get to know her in a way that he was unable to because he still had an honourable duty, even if he had convinced himself that he was only doing it for his mother, for all she'd suffered.

Narcissa Malfoy had never had a choice in things, and she deserved her place in polite society as she was a worthy person. He was pleased to see that Andromeda had reconnected with her soon after she'd stepped forward to claim him, and that was something that he'd never expected to see either. Of course he'd known that his mother had two sisters... His thoughts spiralled away as they approached the front of the castle, and he sighed watching Harry getting out of the coach and then helping his fiancé down. He rocketed to his feet and did the same thing for Hermione, and of course this small action instantly came back to bite him.

Hermione was just thanking him for the gesture when Astoria—who'd been in an earlier carriage—came stalking over and said in a sugar-coated voice, "Oh, there you are, darling. I was _wondering_ where you were."

"You knew perfectly well where I was, Astoria," Draco replied testily, and she laughed his comment off as he turned back to Hermione. "You're welcome, Granger," he answered.

"Yes, well we need to be going, Draco, _dear_ ," Astoria cut in.

Hermione sighed, watching Astoria dragging Draco away, but then she was caught up with the rest of the students as they all made their way into The Great Hall.

xox

Hermione watched the Sorting Ceremony and saw that the first year that they'd rescued on the train did indeed become the only new Slytherin sorted that year. This worried her. On the remainder of the journey, Hermione–like the rest of the occupants of her compartment on the train—had taken a liking to the little girl, and it filled her with despair to think this child's happiness was about to become so tenuous because of people like Ron.

The Slytherin table was half empty, but the little girl happily went to sit between Pansy and Blaise, who slid apart to make room for her. Hermione chuckled to herself, as she watched Harry and Ginny also clapping Alicia along with an encouraging smile.

Sitting in her perfect uniform at the Welcoming Feast, Hermione was now ignoring Ron, as she sat beside Harry and Ginny. She focused instead on not laughing at the signs hovering above the heads of the boys who had chased Alicia. Her carefully constructed spell would only be visible to her and the headmistress, and the statement, 'I'm a bone-headed cretin who picks on little girls' was very satisfying.

Minerva's eyes had been drawn directly to Hermione Granger's face to see her lips twitching wildly. _Dear Hermione, she really has come into her power, hasn't she?_ The headmistress' eyes panned further up the table to the canoodling couple, and she found herself sneering. _Mind you, I'm going to keep an eye on the situation between her and Ronald Weasley. Molly is quite worried about Ronald, and as much as I'm friends with the Weasley family, I believe that Hermione could do so much better than that boy. She's going to make a wonderful head girl; if anyone can help bring unity to the student body it will be her. I am a little worried about having placed her with a head boy who's always been a thorn in her side, but from what I've observed these last months he has reformed to a greater extent._

Minerva glanced at the new head of Slytherin, and she smiled as she saw the woman sizing up her charges. She had specifically wanted someone to lead Slytherin who had a wide streak of humanity. _As efficient as Severus had been, he never should have been placed in charge of children's needs, but Albus would never be told differently. Poor Severus_ , Minerva thought. _Harry may have had to strike the final blow, but it was Severus who won us the war. I wish I'd seen through that exterior of his to see what he was doing; perhaps I could have helped more_. But then she scoffed to herself. _Who am I kidding, he would never have allowed me to do that, but he should still be here to see the peace that he helped bring about._

She glanced around the hall, and rephrased that last thought. _Had I known maybe I could have helped him, instead of making life difficult for him_. Minerva now felt very guilty about having made Severus' life even more difficult for him in what turned out to be his final year of life. Her thoughts made her heart heavy, but they continued as she watched the students. _He was so young. Too young to die_ , _but Albus and his bloody plans, he never shared his ideas. It always had to be so cloak and dagger, and that mentality cost the greatest war hero his life. I wish he was still here, I miss our rivalry and our comradery._

It was then that she realised that proceedings were ready for her to give her speech. She took a sip of her wine before she got up to give her opening year address, and the remaining announcements. Minerva missed a small blue wisp of magic that was lost in the light of the hundreds of floating candles and easily slipped away from her and disappeared out through the ceiling after her silent wish.

"Welcome everyone, and especially welcome to our new first years. Those of you who are returning will notice that much work has been done on the restoration of the castle, but there are still certain quarters which will be out of bounds this year due to their state of construction or decay. They are all clearly marked as out-of-bounds, so please take note." She carefully scanned from table to table across the student body, and then turned her eyes to those either side of her before addressing the students once more. "There will be no classes held in the dungeons this year, and the Slytherin common room and accommodation has also been raised to the ground floor. The dungeons have been sealed off until further notice."

Minerva saw shock on the faces of those in Slytherin house, but there was nothing for it. Somewhere during the battle, the fighting had broken the walls keeping the lake at bay and a good portion of the dungeons were now under water. Huge subterranean foundations had needed to be built to hold up the building above the dungeon after the destruction of the retaining walls, and this made the remainder of the underground corridors useless. Besides, living without sunlight was not healthy. The Slytherin quarter still had the same aspect, but now instead of being under the lake, they were overlooking it.

"We are pleased to also welcome three new professors this year," Minerva went on, and she started from her far left. "Professor Dawlish will be our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher," and she watched as the retired head of the Aurory stood to show the students who he was. Minerva felt honoured that this man had decided to accept her offer to come and pass on his knowledge here at Hogwarts in his retirement.

"Next our new Transfiguration mistress is Professor Proudfoot," and Minerva waited while Hannah Proudfoot stood. "Professor Proudfoot will also the new head of Gryffindor." She had been in Molly Weasley's year, and she brought with her a history of achievement from her time at the ministry, as well as the distinction of having been Minerva's first apprentice.

"And finally, I am very pleased to welcome Professor Tonks-Black as the new head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress." Minerva was particularly pleased with this arrangement. It had taken quite a bit of organisation, because Andromeda was the sole carer of little Teddy Lupin, but Minerva had worked out a deal that saw Molly Weasley caring for the almost two year old Teddy while Andromeda executed her daily duties. Molly was being paid to care for Teddy, and the head girl and boy would have adjoining quarters. Minerva was hoping—well confident—that given who the heads were that they could be there if Andromeda was called away outside the hours. This brought Minerva to her final announcement before dinner.

"Whilst the names of the prefects were given before term, the names of our head boy and girl were not announced, and it gives me great pleasure now to announce that the position of head boy goes to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, and that the head girl will be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor house."

There was a round of polite applause and the headmistress beckoned the pair to come up onto the dais.

Hermione walked up in a daze; she hadn't been expecting this. She met Draco at the end of their respective house tables, where he smiled chivalrously and indicated that she should precede him up onto the dais.

"Thank you," she murmured, as her stomach felt full of butterflies at his smile.

They both received their badges, and after the headmistress had congratulated them, they turned to each other and shook hands.

"Congratulations," Draco murmured.

She smiled. "Yes, and to you too."

"Now, dinner," Minerva stated as the new heads walked back to their respective seats. As they ate, Minerva's gaze panned over to the first year that had caused Hermione to intercede, and then to Andromeda, and she was confident that if they worked closely together they could bring about change between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.


	3. First Term

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and also thank you to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Three – First Term**

After their first day of classes the next day, the Headmistress called the four Heads of House, as well as Hermione and Draco, to a meeting in the staff room to explain her plan for the school term.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend this meeting. I did not hold it before term commenced because I wished to include our new head girl and boy, as they will be having a significant contribution to this process."

She then turned to Hermione and Draco. "Welcome," and with another breath she launched straight into her chosen topic. "This term will certainly be stressful, I feel. Already we've had had a case of Gryffindor/Slytherin unrest on the train during the trip here." Minerva turned to Andromeda. "How is the girl in question?"

"Miss Gonzalez is settling in, just like the remainder of first year are," Andromeda replied. "However, for her sake I am pleased that you've matched Slytherin and Ravenclaw in classes this year, and not Gryffindor, since she is the lone first year."

"It seemed like the prudent thing to do in the circumstance," Minerva conceded, "even if it did mean quite a bit of reshuffling before timetables were handed out this morning."

"My students have complimented the change," Filius put in.

"Excellent," Minerva commented.

"As have mine," Andromeda added.

Pomona also agreed, but the new head of Gryffindor kept quiet. This was understandable; the woman had only just arrived; she was just finding her feet.

"So, to plans for this term," Minerva said, after enough of a break to allow the new Head to speak if she'd wished to, and she launched into their discussion, which mainly centred around ways to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin, as everybody agreed that those two houses were the seat of the problem. After all, they were also the one's who'd suffered the most from the effects of the war, as well as the aftermath of Tom Riddle's demise.

So it was decided that there would be special emphasis on projects which saw the two houses cooperating. Then the term would culminate with a yule ball, hosted by the headmistress and the head girl and boy. This was something that Hermione knew would not go down well with certain other people, but she kept her opinion to herself and simply sighed.

xox

Over the next few days Hermione happily settled into her accommodation, and was more than happy to learn that she would be helping to care for little Teddy when needed. She was also charmed by how well Draco managed him, and even more surprised at how accepting Pansy and Blaise were of the little boy.

Harry and Ginny were also often on hand to help, Harry being Teddy's godfather, and Ginny just being besotted by babies. It had been Harry and Ginny who'd had sat with Teddy the night of the staff meeting.

However, Hermione did not often see Astoria—and for that she was thankful—the witch was a truly unpleasant person. Hermione could not help but wonder what Draco saw in her; but she also kept this opinion to herself. It really wasn't any of her business, even though she got a strange feeling, something that could only be described as jealousy, when she saw them together.

Then a few weeks into term she was in the library and Ron turned up.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said, flopping down in the chair opposite her like nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Ronald," she replied, not looking up from her essay. "What can I do for you?"

"Really?" he questioned, like all his Christmases had just come at once.

"Seriously?" she snorted, finally looking up. "You think I'm just going to help you after your behaviour."

"Oh, geez, 'Mione. You've always helped me."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't have acted like such a complete prat then," she hissed, glancing around the library to see if anyone was listening.

"Me?" he gasped. "You were the one hanging out with Slytherins."

"Truly. That's what you get from everything?" She sighed. "Look, Ron, I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I want you to do my Charms homework."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, and this time she cocked an eyebrow. _What nerve, and with not even a please or thank you_ , she thought, instantly bristling. "We are no longer a couple, and at this point in things even friendship is sitting on a very unstable footing. How dare you simply assume that I'd help you," she replied, picking up the work she'd just finished and collecting the rest of her things. "Good night," and she stalked off leaving him watching after her.

She arrived back into the head's common room with a savage scowl on her face. "The nerve of that guy," she growled, looking at Draco working on his homework while producing bubbles for Teddy to chase around his play area. "He cheats on me, ignores me, then treats me like…" She trailed off as she decided she couldn't swear in front of Teddy, "Hippogriff dung, and then without acknowledging his problem—or the fact that I broke up with him—he turns up just now and wants me to _do…_ Not _help with_ mind you, but _do,_ his Charms homework."

Draco snorted. "Did you expect him to do anything different?" he asked surprised.

Hermione sighed. "No, I guess not," she replied.

"You knew he'd come crawling when he wanted something," he told her practically, and then he shrugged. "Tell him to go shaft himself. You don't need him."

Hermione's lip slipped between her teeth as her stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies at his commanding words in her defence, but then she exhaled slowly. Regardless of what she felt they were only ever going to be friends. "Yes, I suppose so," she replied.

"Hermione, you're not harbouring thoughts of 'saving him', are you?" he replied, using air-quotes.

"Umm…. Maybe… No!" she answered, going to pick up Teddy as she noticed that he was getting tired and starting to rub his eyes. She paused and looked at Draco as the blond wizard added to what he'd said while shaking his head.

"Don't allow him to treat you as his convenient go-to."

"I'm not going to," she replied as she lifted the now-yawning Teddy from his play area, and she turned and shrugged at Draco. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say to him, and she quickly changed the subject. "Where's Andromeda?"

To a greater extent, Draco was happy she had; he felt strange talking to her about Ron, even though he knew he had no right to, and he went with the subject change. "Up in the infirmary," he answered. "Smythe allowed Bexley to try and levitate him with a Wingardium, but the stupid dunderhead dropped him, so consequently Smythe now has a caved in skull."

"Will he be okay?"

Draco gave her a boyish smile. "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey patches the carnage from Quidditch matches back together, I shouldn't think that one idiot Slytherin with a crack in his skull will be a challenge for her."

There were those butterflies fluttering through her again in response to his smile. She did her best to ignore them. "Yes, good point, but they were monumentally stupid in any case," she replied, but when she then just stood there caught in his gaze she cleared her throat. "I'll get Teddy into bed for you."

Draco nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips. "Thanks," he said, glancing down at his work. "Night, Teddy," he called, his eyes coming back up to watch Hermione walking through the connecting door into Andromeda's sitting room with a sleepy Teddy cuddled up in her arms. The little boy was telling her which story he wanted her to read in between yawns and around his thumb in his mouth; Draco was charmed, especially when he spared enough time to call back to him.

"Night-night, Uncle Dwaco," he replied amongst his chatter.

Draco sat back, twirling his quill around his fingers as an unbidden image appeared on the screen of his mind: it was Hermione taking _their_ own child to bed, and it shocked him. He then remembered his loathsome predicament, and his mother, and how she was stuck away in a place she should never have been placed, and his heart constricted. He couldn't think things like that about Hermione, because they had little to no chance of ever happening.

xox

It didn't take long for the term to take off at a cracking pace, and neither Hermione nor Draco had very much time to think about things that could never be.

Then there was Ron, and whilst Hermione didn't take Draco's advice where the redhead was concerned, she did not give into him once either. Instead she treated him with faultlessly polite contempt. However, things turned frosty with him again when it quickly became clear that Ron expected her to just fall under his spell and become one of his bimbos. That was simply not going to happen.

xox

As the term rolled on, Molly—who was coming backwards and forwards to collect Teddy on weekdays—noticed that something was not right. She often glanced through the connecting door between Andromeda's sitting room and the head girl and boy's quarters. It was usually open, and when she came back in the afternoons she often saw Hermione, Harry, and Ginny working on homework or talking. She often stopped to chat with them, and they regularly had three Slytherins with them. She recognised one of the Slytherins as the Malfoy boy and the girl as one of the Parkinsons, although she did not know the dark-skinned young man. But Ron was never present, and she wondered why.

This particular afternoon when she and Teddy returned the six young adults were working around the table on their homework, and she greeted them all with a quick hello and went looking for Andromeda. It was still strange to her to see Slytherins and Gryffindors working together, but she knew that Minerva was trying very hard to mend the huge rift between the two houses. It was one of the reasons the Headmistress had gone to so much trouble to secure Andromeda as the new head of Slytherin, completely aside from the fact that she had a mastery in Potions.

Molly snickered to herself as she knocked on the inner door of Andromeda's office. She remembered Minerva ranting about Slytherins years ago because she blamed Slytherins for a Quidditch accident she'd had while she'd been a student here. Now she was actively trying to get them to work together. _My how things change_ , the redhead thought.

Andromeda opened the door, casting her wards on the outer door that led to the hallway. "Good afternoon, Molly," and she looked down at her grandson. "And how is my little man?"

"I is good, Nanna," Teddy stated, his adorable hair rippling blue. "Nanny Molly and me did garden things today. We planted seeds and Nanny Molly says we will gets veggies."

"Did you?" Andromeda said, lifting him up and smiling at him as he instantly wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. However, she looked at Molly and her expression turned serious. "Molly, have you got time for a cuppa?"

"Of course," Molly answered easily.

"Well, come on then, Teddy Tumkins, let's get you some dinner while Nanny Molly and I talk."

Once they were settled in the small kitchenette with tea and biscuits the elves provided at the same time as they brought Teddy's dinner, Andromeda sighed. "I wanted a word with you about your son. He isn't doing very well in my class, and he seems separated from Harry and Hermione."

"I was actually going to ask if you knew anything about Ron and Hermione," Molly replied. "They're supposed to be engaged, but every afternoon I see Hermione, Harry and Ginny, as well as three Slytherins studying together, but Ron's never anywhere to be seen, and I've noticed that she'd not wearing his ring either."

Andromeda was silent for a moment, but then sighed. "As far as I know Hermione has never worn a ring… well at least not an engagement ring, if that's what you mean," and she studied Molly for a moment before she added, "I overheard an incident last week, but I'm not sure if it will shed any light on the situation. Hermione was here alone. It was about ten o'clock in the evening, and Ron turned up. She let him in, but they soon got into a fight," and here she felt the need to quantify. "I hadn't meant to hear, but the door was open, and…"

Molly leant forward and patted her hand. "It's okay. What were they fighting about?"

"Molly, I say this having noticed that Hermione and Ron have not seemed to be even friendly at all this term."

"They haven't?"

"No, and it made what I overheard even more confusing." Andromeda took a deep breath. "It was obvious that he'd arrived on the prowl, so to speak," she said, ignoring Molly's gasp and glancing at Teddy as he placed his sippee cup noisily on his highchair tray. "Okay, Teddy?" she asked.

Teddy nodded and showed his empty plate. "Me down now," he said.

Andromeda laughed. "Oh, so you don't want any custard?"

Teddy grinned, and started chanting. "Tust-ard! Tust-ard!"

The two witches laughed and Andromeda called her elf, and soon she was feeding Teddy his dessert. Whilst he could feed himself solid food now, there was no way she was trusting that all his custard would end up in his mouth.

She spooned in a mouthful and then looked to Molly. "Where was I?" and she thought for a moment. "Oh yes. It was obvious to me that there was a problem, and even though Hermione was trying to be faultlessly polite, she was obviously had the end of her tether with him." She thought for another moment, and then added. "She didn't even sound like she wanted to be friendly towards him. In fact she sound more like a prefect admonishing a wrong-doer."

"Oh dear," Molly replied. "I feared that it might be something like this." But then she cackled. "Although, study really isn't Ron's thing, but I did still think that…" After thinking a bit longer she added, "Gin did write to me early on in the term telling me that Ron was still acting the fool."

"Yes, well he certainly is doing that," Andromeda agreed. "He is very much a jack the lad, and I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he is bedding multiple girls too. I've noticed that he seems to have a very wandering eye."

This was all news to Molly, even if she did know that her son had a tendency towards neglecting his studies. "Oh dear," Molly said. "Do you think it would be wise to intervene?"

"That's up to you, Molly, but Hermione handled him beautifully," Andromeda chuckled. "I'm pretty certain that he didn't even realise he was outside until the door shut."

Molly gave a half-hearted chuckle, but this worried her. She'd always thought that Harry would marry Ginny and that Ron and Hermione would follow. She excused herself soon after; she felt the need to discuss this with Arthur.

xox

That night in Hermione's bedroom—coincidentally as Molly and Arthur were sitting at their kitchen table discussing Ron—a very different conversation was taking place.

"So," Ginny said, sprawling across Hermione's bed on her stomach. "You and Malfoy. What's going on?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione blanched, and then stuttered, "N-Nothing! There is absolutely nothing going on!"

Ginny grinned slyly. "Pull the other one. Come on, spill," her friend commanded.

Hermione sat demurely next to her; they were having a girl's night. It was Friday , and it seemed like a great time to catch up. "I'm serious, Ginny. There is nothing going on," she stated earnestly.

"The sexual tension literally crackles around the pair of you! You can't tell me that there's nothing going on," she said, taking a swig from her butterbeer, and not giving up on her chosen subject.

"There isn't," Hermione insisted; the dog with his bone had nothing on Ginny Weasley when she wanted details. "Yes, there might be an attraction, but he's engaged."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, to the biggest bitch in sixth year."

"Be that as it may, he has his reasons for…" but she couldn't finish that thought, and she shrugged. She remained silent too. She certainly wasn't going to discuss Draco's private life without his consent.

"He's a fool if he marries that banshee."

"Gin, I don't want to discuss this."

"Have you told him you fancy him?" the redhead said, ignoring Hermione's wish not to discuss it.

Hermione sighed. "No…" and she seemed to be going to say more, but then shook her head.

"You know that Ron and you would never have worked, right?"

Hermione rolled over so she was on her stomach too. "Yeah, I know, but I mean what the hell happened? I went away for a bit and while I was gone he went berko. Was it Quidditch? Was it _Lavender_? Was he hit in the head with a bludger? Repeatedly?" Hermione asked, acting her last suggestion out theatrically.

Ginny laughed. "Truly; he's Ron. It could have been all of those things or none of them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" and she went silent. "So is anyone doing anything about his behaviour?"

"What can we do? I've been trying to feed Mum gentle hints about it, but she'll still not coping terribly well, you know?"

"Well, Ron's in for a nasty shock soon enough when the wizarding public moves on and doesn't want to play the celebrity game anymore."

"Yes, that true, and Mum has mentioned that more than once. I think she's concerned that he will go off the deep end. But 'Mione, you've got a sophisticated millionaire sniffing at your heels, why would you want my useless brother? Would you take him back if he suddenly turned back into a human being?"

Hermione sat up and counted off on her fingers as she spoke. "I do not… nor will I ever have Draco Malfoy 'sniffing at my heels', as you put it," and she used air-quotes to emphasis her point, but then she sighed, seeming deflated. "I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm still interested in Ron after all his antics," and she exhaled once more.

"So, you're not even thinking of giving him another chance? I mean we agreed that he's not the right one for you, right?" She took another swig from her bottle, but then she shook her head and sighed. "Mind you, you might have trouble convincing Mum of that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, taking a chug from her own bottle of beer.

"Well, I do think that once everything's said and done Mum's counting on me to marry Harry, and you to marry Ron," Ginny said carefully.

Hermione huffed. "Something that Ronald seems to have conveniently forgotten," and then she took a deep breath. "Gin, there is a great deal of difference between wanting to do the right thing by Ron, and allowing him to stampede me. Do you know that last week he turned up here late on Friday night, angling for a shag? Good god, we're not even together anymore."

"What? The sleaze!"

"Yeah, you've hit the nail on the head," Hermione said, scowling. "I haven't spoken to him since. I honestly just don't know what to think anymore."

Ginny pulled her friend into a hug. "Geez, 'Mione, that's horrible."

"Yes, I know," Hermione agreed, but then she sighed. "Can we talk about something else now, please?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

Hermione thought for a moment, her eyes raised to the ceiling in an attitude of contemplation. "Oh, I don't know, how about, _your_ wedding plans?" she said, a smile appearing on her lips. She was genuinely happy for Ginny and Harry, even if it still made her sad that she had no one.

"Ah, my favourite topic," Ginny said, grinning as they settled on the bed again.

"Yes, even if I cannot get my own happy ending, at least I can live vicariously through yours," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, 'Mione, you don't really believe that, do you?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Hey, I've got a stellar life planned, just you watch… I'll cure s-something important, o-or I'll become the sodding minister for magic." But tears had started to trickle down her face as she spoke, and she closed her eyes in the hope that it would stop them. She swallowed hard, and stuttered, "B-But I'd love to have a family too, a-and," but she couldn't continue.

"'Mione, love, you will have it all. I have decreed it," Ginny proclaimed, pulling her crying friend in for another hug.

"But you're right," Hermione cried, "I've realised that I don't want Ron… a-and that Draco is so completely hot… but just my luck, when mister perfect walks through the door…" and she sniffed, "What am I going to do?"

Ginny allowed her to cry for a time, but then rubbed her back and pushed her up straight. She ducked her head to catch Hermione's eye and she rubbed her arms in an attempt at comfort. "You know that he's only marrying that Greengrass cow because he has to, don't you? It will have been arranged when they were babies most likely."

Hermione blanched. "That's awful… Archaic!" she cried.

"But it's not going to last, 'Mione. It's not!" Ginny proclaimed adamantly. "And once an heir is produced they can go their separate ways…" Then she chuckled. "You know, having that cute little blue-haired mite next door," and she nodded in the direction of Andromeda's quarters. "It's making us all a little clucky I think. Well, I know it has me anyway. I can't wait to be Madam Harry Potter so I can have one or six of my own, and you will have all of that too, 'Mione. Just you wait."

Hermione wanted to say that she didn't think that she believed Ginny, but she appreciated the attempt to cheer her up, and she sighed. "Maybe… So enough drama. Let's paint each other's toe nails outrageous colours," and she dug into her bedside drawer, pulling out several little bottles of nail polish.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, lets, and we can talk about the dress fitting we're going to have during the Chrissie hols."

Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed. She wasn't sure that would cheer her up, but she nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	4. The End of First Term

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. During this chapter there is a small discussion of what happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor during the war, it is not graphic, but I know how some of you like your warnings._

oOo

 **Chapter Four – The End of First Term**

It only seemed like the blink of an eye and Christmas was upon them. Hermione had already decided against going to The Burrow for Christmas and, to tell the truth, all she wanted to do was be as far away from Hogwarts as possible because Ron wasn't her only problem.

She'd worked all term with Draco, and somewhere along the way a good friendship had grown between them. However, Hermione was very angry with herself because friendship was not all she felt for the blond Slytherin. Over the course of the term, being in his presence had only reinforced what her heart had felt after their coffee at Sabitini's. The worst part was that she suspected in a different world it may have meant more, but friendship was all she would ever be allowed in this one.

Of course, it went without saying that most people knew nothing of the friendship that had been forged during late night patrols and the planning and presentation of that year's yule ball, and Hermione saw no reason for them to know.

It was now the night before the yule ball, and Hermione was tired as she trudged around the freezing castle with Draco on another endless patrol.

"I sometimes think that the words 'head girl' is just another way of saying 'constant exhaustion.'"

Draco barked a mirthless laugh. "Mmm," he replied. "You'll get no argument from me on that score."

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Hermione asked, after they'd walked another corridor.

Draco shrugged. "I don't have any," he replied.

"None? But aren't you doing something with the Greengrass' or Andromeda and Teddy?"

"Sure, but _I_ have no plans," he said.

"What would you like to do?" Hermione asked him.

Draco did not answer immediately, and they walked on in silence for some time, finally he said, "I'd like to start a Christmas tradition with someone special. Something that only we do once a year."

Hermione stopped and smiled. "That sounds lovely," she sighed. "Do you have any idea what you'd like your tradition to be?"

"Not yet, but I'm certain that I'll know when the time is right. How about you?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I'm staying here."

"So, you're cutting yourself out of Christmas because of that gormless git, Weasley?"

She shrugged. "I'll have the library to myself, and on Christmas Day I'll visit my brother's grave and then maybe have a coffee at Sabitini's," and she sighed.

Draco couldn't help thinking that her life sounded just as bleak as his felt, but he concentrated on a positive; if a dead brother could be counted as a positive, and he knew that it wasn't. Nevertheless, he forged ahead, desperately trying to cut through the misery currently hanging between them. "I didn't know you had a brother. What happened to him?"

Hermione smiled fondly. "Henry was three years older than me. He died when I was in second year, a skiing accident."

"I'm sorry," Draco replied. "So, he wasn't a wizard?"

She shook her head. "No, he was just normal Henry…" and her words trailed off as they continued walking, but after some moments she said, "You know it's very ironic that mum and dad have the memory of their dead child, but nothing…" and she blinked hard several times and cleared her throat.

"About you," Draco finished for her as he watched her valiantly trying to control her emotion while she nodded. "You know, I also had a brother," he admitted.

"Really? Younger or older?"

"He was older… Cygnus… He was seven years older than me. He'd been married young, straight out of school too." He glanced at her. "It was… _is_ the done thing," and he inhaled deeply going silent as they continued to walk. "His wife died trying to give him a child… and he left," he said after a long pause.

"That's terrible," Hermione commented.

Draco nodded. "Mmm, but not as terrible as what happened to him," he said quietly.

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"When the Dark… V-Voldemort was reincarnated, my brother refused to bow down before him. He'd been living in France and away from father's influence for a number of years before he'd been summoned home." Draco took a deep breath. "Uncle Severus tried to make him see sense, tell him that it was too dangerous to denounce someone like… b-but after he was punished when he would not bow down… he was banished to the dungeons and only brought out when… when that bastard wanted to make a point on loyalty." Draco disappeared into his own thoughts for a time, walking along in silence.

Hermione wanted to take his hand, offer him comfort in some way for what he was admitting to her, but she knew she couldn't.

Then he started talking again. "One night, after such an episode, in desperation my mother tried to help him escape, but because her magic had good intent, as soon as it touched him it set him on fire."

Hermione gasped and grimaced. "Oh, no! How horrible," she said, her eyes already welling up. She placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Draco. But why did h-he burn?"

"Voldemort had magic detecting spells in place, and they were attuned to intent. Because mother's intent was to save Cygnus…" He watched Hermione fighting to remain composed and he was shocked at how strong his urge was to pull her into his arms. It was made worse because it was at that moment he knew that he had to admit something else, which had been burning guiltily in his belly ever since it had happened. "It was the same reason that we could not help you that awful day that my aunt got her talons into you. You would have burned, too, if we'd tried."

Hermione was uncertain what to say. She looked at Draco, who appeared stricken by his admission, and she was so shocked that she just stood there pale and silent. The giant clock under the astronomy tower suddenly struck the hour and it reverberated through the frigid silence like a gong echoing in an empty room as it vibrated in the icy air around them.

It made her jump, and finally she whispered, "Thank you for telling me that." Her lip was wedged in between her teeth and it took her a long time before she spoke again. "Umm… We best get to our rooms."

He nodded, seeming unable to speak either, and they walked back to their rooms.

xox

The next evening they worked seamlessly as the hosts of the yule ball in their capacities as head boy and girl. They responded to the dinner speeches and opened the dancing and were generally the perfect hosts, but not once did they act like more than cool acquaintances.

Draco did note, however, that Hermione out shone every other witch at the ball, even Astoria with her cool good looks. He ached to tell her how beautiful she'd looked, but it would do no good to say it out loud. He was very aware that Astoria had taken a stronger dislike to Hermione when he'd told her that as head boy he had to partner the head girl, that she was glowering at them constantly, and he simply couldn't make that situation any worse for Hermione.

For her part, Hermione felt at home beside Draco—something that she never thought she could—and being in his arms while they waltzed together had been lovely. He was a stunning dancer, and she catalogued the experience in her mind, thinking that this might be her only opportunity to feel the sensation, even as her heart ached at that thought.

The next morning they bid one another goodbye before Draco left for the Christmas holidays.

"I guess this will be the last time a see you before Christmas. Happy Christmas, Draco," Hermione said, and she pulled a small, but perfectly wrapped present from her pocket.

He gave her a half smile and took her offering. "Thank you," he said. He placed a delicate box in her hand in return and leant forward, brushing a soft kiss across her cheek before whispering, "And Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione."

His nearness was intoxicating, and Hermione clung to the sensation. Their eyes met and they seemed to become lost in one another, but finally they stepped back.

She smiled at him and turned back towards her room; it was only as she heard him leaving to go to breakfast that she allowed her tears to consume her. After last night, she couldn't wipe away how good it had felt being in his arms, but it was all pretend, and it was slowly tearing her apart. How was she going to do this for two more terms?

xox

Over the next week, Hermione occupied herself with completing her holiday work and reading ahead for next term. She relished the peace and quiet and the lack of interruptions, but thoughts of her situation were never far from the surface.

These reflections were always followed by indulging in some daydreams about a very handsome, tall, blond, Slytherin. Of course, she would chastise herself for her thoughts afterwards and she'd do some training or go for a run if the weather was okay, but she came to the conclusion that she was just going to have to live with her feelings for Draco and get on with life. She'd lived through worse situations, and at least this one was only threatening her happiness. It would pass.

It was near noon when Hermione awoke on Christmas Eve, and it was to the sound of flapping wings. She blurrily looked to her window and saw an owl waiting for entry. Grabbing her heavy dressing gown she wandered to the window, and was shocked to see Molly's handwriting on the envelope.

She tore the seal and read. It was an invitation to afternoon tea, but at number twelve Grimmauld Place, not The Burrow.

Wandering back over to her bed she flopped down, wondering what Molly wanted to talk to her about. She was obviously going to a lot of trouble to make their meeting private. Grimmauld Place had been left as a safe house; no one lived there, but it was open to all Order members if they required it, and she wondered what Ron had said to his mother about her absence.

She thought about this development for some moments, glancing down at the note again, and then she sighed. "I guess I shouldn't burn my bridges," she muttered, and rose to reply.

The owl had made itself comfortable on the back of her writing desk chair, and she penned a quick reply and sent the bird on its way with a warming charm around it and an apology for the weather it had to fly through.

xox

At ten to two, Hermione knocked on Professor Proudfoot's door; she'd seen her at lunch to ascertain whether it was possible to use her Floo to get to her appointment.

"Come in," the voice from within called.

"Hello, Ma'am," Hermione said as she entered.

The woman looked up from her marking, and smiled. "Hello, Miss Granger," and her kind blue eyes watched Hermione genially, before she added, "We haven't had much of a chance to speak yet, and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm certain that you've had greater issues to deal with."

She cackled softly. "Mmm," she replied. "But regardless, you are still a student under my care. How are you?"

Hermione was uncertain about how she felt about the woman's question, but she answered pragmatically. "I didn't think that coming back here was ever going to be pleasant," she said forcing a casual smile to her lips. "It was born purely from necessity."

"Yes, that is true," the professor replied, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else from the young woman. "Will you be returning after your appointment?"

"Yes, if it is convenient."

"Certainly. Do you know what time?"

"I should imagine that I won't be longer than an hour."

"In that case, I will still be slaving over this lot, so just come through when you're ready."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, and took a pinch of Floo Powder.

She walked out into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place to the hearty warmth of fresh baked scones and the smell of tea.

"Hello, Hermione," Molly said, pulling her into a tight hug. Molly had hoped that Hermione would have just turned up for Christmas, but after a week and she hadn't, the kindly witch decided that she needed to find out what was going on first hand. There was never the opportunity to speak at Hogwarts as she passed through each day.

"Hello," Hermione replied quietly.

Molly pulled her back to arm's length and scanned over her with kind eyes. "How are you?" she asked, and when Hermione simply looked at her and swallowed, she sighed and rubbed Hermione's upper arms. "Perhaps you should tell me what's going on, as I think I may be being kept in the dark."

Hermione swallowed again. Could she talk about it and remain composed, and then the image of dancing with Draco flitted across the screen of her mind and she just wanted to cry again. In fact, her eyes did well up, and Molly encouraged her to sit.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone travelling," Hermione admitted with a sigh.

However, Molly's words in reply were passionate. "I wish I'd had the opportunity to do exactly what you did, because once you're settled in life you never really get that sort of freedom back. No, don't wish that you hadn't done it, Hermione. As much as I love my son, I suspect that Ron is at fault here. He used his freedom to do what he wanted to do too, but it has also been his downfall as well."

"Why?"

"Hasn't he talked to you about it?" Molly wanted to know.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him properly since I've returned." She took a deep breath. "Ron and I agreed to meet up on platform nine and three-quarters and catch the Hogwarts Express together because I knew that my last Portkey would get me back to the ministry at nine in the morning. I had a quick freshen up at The Leaky, and then went straight to the platform." She paused and cleared her throat, and this prompted Molly to pour the tea she had ready.

"So what happened next?"

Hermione thanked Molly for the tea and took a careful sip before she spoke again. "Well, when he and Harry turned up it was a media circus." She inhaled slowly before speaking again. "I'm a quiet person, Molly, I don't like that sort of attention," and she took a sip of tea. "In fact, I am very much against the amount of galleons being wasted on pandering to egos."

Molly sighed and nodded. "I agree… And the problem is that sooner or later it will stop and…" her mouth tightened as she thought about it.

Hermione nodded in agreement, but then said, "Of course, that was not the only thing. When Ron arrived, he was holding hands with Lavender Brown, so I… Well, I didn't approach him," she added, taking another sip of her tea, and a deep breath before adding, "Look, the long and the short of it is this. The only interactions I've had with Ron since I returned was when I caught him baiting a first-year girl who he thought were going to be placed in Slytherin house on the journey to Hogwarts, and on the occasions when he's turned up wanting things from me, even though I am still angry with him."

"Oh dear Merlin," Molly gasped.

Hermione took a deep breath. "He's unrecognisable, he's no longer the sweet boy I left, but a publicity whore of the highest calibre. No offence intended, Mrs Weasley."

"None taken, dear. I've seen it all, don't worry."

They sat in silence for a time, but then Molly said, "So you're not wearing your ring?"

"I returned it to him on the train when I saw that he was cheating on me."

"You returned it?"

"Yes, why?"

Molly's lips tightened, but she placed her cup carefully back onto its saucer. "Nothing, don't worry," and she patted Hermione's hand. "Look," she said, picking up the hand she'd just patted. "As far as Arthur and I are concerned, you are a member of our family, and we hope that you will come to Christmas dinner."

Hermione thought about it for some time. "I'm not certain that's wise, Molly. It might make Christmas unpleasant for you all."

"Nonsense, Hermione. If you do not have plans we would love to have you come."

"Thank you, but I think not."

Molly sighed. "I had a feeling that you'd say that," and she pulled a package from her apron pocket. "Thank you for the presents you sent to The Burrow," and she enlarged the package and handed it to Hermione. "Maybe we could try again next year."

Hermione smiled as she took the packet and placed it in front of her. "Thank you… Yes, perhaps next year," and she rose from the table. "Happy Christmas, Molly," she said, shrinking the package and placing it in her own pocket.

Molly pulled her into a hug. "Don't give up, Hermione," she told her. "You stick to your guns, dear. I'm sure Ron will come around."

"M-Maybe… Thank you, Molly," and she pulled away and took some Floo powder to return to Hogwarts, unable to think of what else to say.

xox

Molly marched back into the kitchen at The Burrow planning to strangle her youngest son. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Kitchen, now!" she called.

Ron knew that tone of voice, and he wondered what he'd done. "What, Mum?" he called in reply, getting up from his game of chess with Harry. "Back in a tick, mate," he said, but as he walked into the kitchen and took in his mother's angry face he gulped.

"Sit!" Molly ordered.

"What is it, Mum?"

Molly leaned over the table, her arms buttressed on the table. "Did you, or did you not receive your grandmother's ring back from Hermione at the beginning of the term?"

He paled.

"I'll take that as a yes, and therefore you've lied to me," Molly all but growled at him.

"Umm," he spluttered.

"I'll also take that as a yes," she stated. "Well, where is it now?"

"I think I threw it in my trunk," he replied, knowing full well that he hadn't.

"Get it!" Molly growled.

Ron hadn't seen his mother so angry for a long time, and he wondered what Hermione had told her. She must have talked to Hermione. Stupid cow, she was always getting him into trouble. "I-I c-can't," he stuttered.

"Why not?" Molly demanded.

"Because… I-I gave it to someone else," Ron replied, knowing that lying was not an option.

"Who?" Molly pressed. She was unspeakably angry with Ron; that ring belonged to Hermione, she was going to be Ron's wife. Not someone else.

Ron shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"That was your grandmother's ring. It was only to be given to the witch that you married. You get it back," she snapped.

"This is all Hermione's fault," he said heatedly, but then muttered, "The stupid cow is too touchy."

"Ronald!" his mother chastised. "She saw you holding hands with someone else."

"So?" Ron shrugged. "I want to have some fun you know."

Molly shook her head sadly. "You loved Hermione, what's changed?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. She's boring."

"Hermione most certainly is not boring."

"Well, she never wants to have any fun."

"Just because her idea and your idea of fun is different doesn't make her boring. Did you even speak to her at the dance last night?"

"No, I was with Lav last night," and too late he realised that he shouldn't have said anything.

"So, you went to the ball with another girl."

"She was with Ferret all night, and he's got a fiancé too."

"I assume you're talking about Draco Malfoy, and he's the head boy, isn't he?"

Ron sneered. "Yeah, don't know why they gave that job to a slimy git like him. Harry would have made a better head boy," he muttered.

"Well, apart from the fact that they never chose a head boy and girl from the same house, Mister Malfoy and Hermione—as head girl and boy—were the hosts of the night at last night's ball. They had to be together."

"Well, nobody told me that," Ron muttered.

"Did you even think to ask?"

"Well, n-no, but I hate that smarmy git," he declared.

Molly sighed. "Oh, Ron, think about things before you jump to conclusions, Son." She came around the table and sat beside him. "Ron, you will not be able to ride this wave of celebration forever, you know. There will come a day when people will move on, it always happens. Hermione was a good friend, she pulled you and Harry through a war… Don't think you can do without someone as bright as her in your corner; you really do need her, Ron."

"I'm doin' fine," he replied, "and I'll go back to Quidditch once I leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, Mum."

Molly patted his hand. "Ah, but that's a mother's job. Just think about what I've said, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Okay, Mum." He got up to go before he realised that she hadn't finished with him yet.

"And we'll discuss what you did to that first year on the train another time, young man."

"What?" he yelled, spinning around to face her. "I didn't do…" but then he remembered the little girl on the train and he had the goodness to bow his head. "Yeah, that was a bit stupid," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it was only a bit of fun… a-and I was right too."

Molly sighed in exasperation. "Son, imagine if your sister was on her way to first year and someone had pronounced that she would be a Slytherin in a place where she might have been in danger, and then left her to fend for herself."

"I'd kill them," he declared passionately.

Molly lifted and eyebrow. "This little girl was just the same as your sister, and she may never feel safe on that train again thanks to what you did. Hermione was right to call you out on it."

Ron's brow creased in confusion, and something started to sit very heavily in his chest. "Mum, I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll have a lie down."

"Very well, son. Dinner won't be long."

Ron trudged back up the stairs and flopped down on his clothes littered bed. He suddenly realised what a mess he'd made, and he remembered how nice Hermione had been to him, and he hadn't even spoken to her this last term beyond wanting things from her. Then he turned his mind to wondering if giving Lavender his grandmother's ring had been wise. He'd as good as promised Lavender that they would be together, but his mother wanted him to be with Hermione, and he wasn't too proud to admit that he was seriously scared of his mother.

Actually, he was seriously scared of Hermione too, but he was fond of her, and having Hermione would be like having a mother to take care of him, while having Lavender would be like having a sex goddess on hand. Hermione wasn't in the same league as Lavender on that scale, but she really took good care of him, and she helped him with his homework and such. It was a pity that he couldn't have both of them, and he lay back with his hands behind his head and set his mind to thinking about that.

Eventually, he decided that his mother was right, he did need Hermione; he really hadn't done well this last term without her help, but he'd have to do some fairly fancy talking to get himself on her good side again so she'd help him with his homework. Then again, Hermione probably wouldn't fall for fancy talking. "Bollocks," he muttered, he'd have to be smart about this. When term started again he'd have to find a way to keep Lavender but get back in with Hermione; he needed her help with homework.

xox

Ron was still thinking when Harry turned up.

"What you doing? I thought you were coming back to play chess?"

"Yeah, I was," Ron replied distractedly. "Oh geez, Harry. Yes I was, I'm sorry…" but his words trickled off. "Harry?" He waited for his friend to look at him. "I've just been thinking about 'Mione."

"Have you?" Harry said

Ron heaved a huge sigh. "Do you think I've been a bit hard on her?"

Harry flopped down on his own bed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell," he sighed. "Really, Ron?" He couldn't believe that Ron was only just starting to wake up to himself. "You've been plain awful to her, mate. None of us could work out what had come over you?"

Ron scrubbed his hand over his face. "It got out of hand. People were letting us get away with all sorts of things."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, glancing up while sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face cradled in his hands. "But, Ron, it had to stop somewhere."

"I just wanted to have fun," Ron added.

"And it was nice having people acknowledge us for what we did," Harry replied, a smile curving his lips.

"Yeah, but Hermione thinks it's wrong," Ron argued.

Harry sighed. "It kind of was…"

"Yeah, I guess so," and Ron exhaled. "I guess there are better things for the money to be put towards."

"Maybe you should try to make it up to 'Mione."

"I guess I could try and make it up to her once term starts again," he was heartened to hear Harry say this, and in Ron's mind, it was pretty much giving him permission to implement his plan; even if Harry had no idea about that.

This was illustrated when Harry sighed. "Do you think you should wait that long? It is Christmas," he put in, and as he said it they heard Molly down stairs.

"Dinner!"

Ron shot up off the bed. "Yeah, it'll be right. Come on, mate, I'm starving."


	5. Unexpected Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Five – Unexpected Christmas Surprises**

Christmas day dawned cold and clear. Hermione snuggled down under the covers until she couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She had decided not to open any of her presents until Christmas morning, and she now grabbed the small box that Draco had given her tearing the wrapping eagerly.

She excitedly opened the box and gasped as she saw a delicate charm bracelet. She lifted it in her fingers and examined the single charm that was hanging from the chain. It was a book, he'd brought her a charm bracelet with a book charm on it. It was the most perfect present she'd ever received, and a single tear slid from her eye. She wiped it away, refusing to give in to grief over her situation again, and she carefully secured the lovely bracelet around her wrist and turned to her other presents after watching it hanging against her skin in the morning light for a time.

Harry and Ginny had given her a gift voucher for Flourish and Blotts, and the packet she'd received the day before from Molly contained a jumper, a whole fruit cake, some fudge, and a new woolly hat. The jumper was plain this year, and in some ways Hermione missed that it did not have some cheerfully constructed letter or picture emblazoned on it, but in another way she was happy that Molly had realised that they'd all grown up.

She got back into bed and curled up to think; her mind went back to taking Draco for coffee after his parent's trials and Harry's words that day that she'd always have them. She'd hoped that it had meant she'd have both of them. She was used to Ron saying things he didn't mean, but he'd never been as oblivious and cruel as he was currently being.

What Hermione did not know was that Molly's words had filtered through her son's mind last night. Then this morning when Ron discovered Hermione had bought him a thoughtful gift he'd become very introspective. Finally, he got dressed and came back down for breakfast, and he was seriously thinking of flooing to Hogwarts. However, after breakfast George started the traditional perpetual Christmas Day Quidditch game and Ron forgot about his resolve to go and see Hermione.

She's a big girl, he told himself, and he grabbed his broom shouting, "Keeper!" as he started out the door.

As much as they loved Quidditch, however, Harry and Ginny declined. "We'll play later, when we get back," Ginny said.

Ron stopped dead in the doorway and turned. "Why, where are you going?" he wanted to know.

"We feel bad that 'Mione's all alone on Christmas, and we're going to try and convince her to come for lunch," Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe you should come with us," Ginny told him.

Ron looked after George, Angelina, Bill and Charlie and he thought for a minute. "Nah, she'll keep. How long will you be? We'll be two short now." And just like that Ron's resolve to do the right thing crumbled.

Ginny's hands arrived on her hips. "Seriously, Ron. That's all you're concerned about?"

"It's Christmas Quidditch, Gin. That's the best game of the year, yeah?"

Harry and Ginny turned away without answering.

"He doesn't deserve her," Ginny huffed, as they walked towards the apparition boundary.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right," Harry sighed. They walked in silence for some distance, but then Harry inhaled.

Ginny glanced at him, expecting him to speak, but he shook his head, his brow furrowed. Then he took another breath. "You know, as much as Ron's my best mate, he does seem to have taken up with Lavender again… and I've walked in on him shagging more than her this last term."

Ginny sneered. "Charming," she muttered, but then asked, "Quidditch groupies?"

"On the whole… but Lavender seems to be a regular."

"How many times have you walked in on him?" Ginny demanded, stopping and turning to look at him.

Harry shrugged. "Fairly regularly actually. He just looks irritated at being caught, closes the curtains, puts up a silencing charm and keeps going."

"Now that's disgusting," Ginny replied, her face scrunched up in a look of distaste.

"It's Ron," Harry shrugged. "He fancies himself a bit of a stud."

"In his dreams," Ginny stated, placing her arms around Harry as they made it to the apparition point.

Harry chuckled and apparated them away.

xox

Once back to bed, Hermione had dozed off again, unaware that her friends were on their way to visit her.

She was roused from her nap by loud knocking on her door and, blinking, she rose and grabbed her dressing gown. To her surprise, when she opened the door there stood Harry and Ginny, and they looked very determined.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Get dressed," Ginny said without pleasantries. "We don't care what a prat Ron's being, we want you to come to lunch."

"Yeah," Harry echoed. "You shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"Hello to you too," she said. "But I told Mrs Weasley yesterday…"

Ginny cut her off. "Mum understands what's going on now she's talked to you, but we want you to come."

"Ron's starting to realise that he'd been a real dick," Harry put in.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is he?" she replied sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. It's Christmas, we should all be together," Harry added.

"You've already said that," Hermione informed him helpfully.

"Will you come? Please," Ginny pleaded.

She looked at them for what seemed like an eternity, but finally she nodded. "Okay, but I have some work to do this morning, and somewhere else to go after lunch." She watched them smile and nod at each of her statements, and she added, "And I'm definitely not staying over."

"Well, come on then," Harry encouraged.

"Hang on, I haven't showered or dressed yet, and I haven't had breakfast, or done the work I need to do. I'll be there by one, okay?"

"Promise?" Ginny said excitedly, very happy that they'd managed to change Hermione's mind.

"Promise, now hadn't you two better get back to the after breakfast Quidditch match?" she asked, finally smiling.

They had the grace to look sheepish, but surged forward and hugged her. "You know, you're a great friend," Harry told her.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

xox

On the whole, Hermione had been pleased that she'd gone to The Burrow for Christmas lunch, but when everyone had bundled outside and disappeared for the post-lunch Christmas Quidditch match, she'd taken her leave.

She was now walking up the path through the cemetery towards her brother's grave as she thought about lunch. Ron had been distant, and both Molly and Ginny had seemed incredibly miffed with him. Then Ron and Harry had got into a fight in the lounge room just after she'd arrived, and in fact, she'd heard a lot of whispered arguments going on.

Hermione had watched it all, wondering if her presence was the cause. _Don't they think I have eyes? I can see that he wants nothing to do with me._ She sighed and shifted the bunch of roses she was carrying to her other arm as she turned the final corner that led to Henry's grave. _And didn't he think I'd notice that Lavender is back on his arm again?_

Sighing, she shook the snow from her hair and hat as she stopped at the grave. The weather was starting to close in, but she had to spare the time for this ritual. She cleaned the plot, laid her flowers up against the headstone, and then she stood there. There was nothing left to say, she'd said it all before, but it was moments like this that she felt most alone.

Mist started to swirl around her and it became frigidly cold, but then she heard footsteps crunching on the gravel path. She vaguely remembered seeing someone further down the path as she'd approached. She really hadn't taken that much notice, and it was only now that she registered that she was alone in a frosty graveyard, and it was getting dark. It made her uneasy, and she instinctively went for her wand. Old habits die hard, especially after her experiences at Godrick's Hollow during the war.

However, she was brought up short as Draco Malfoy appeared out of the mist.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Draco?"

Then they said together, "What are you doing here?"

But then Draco answered his own question with a glance at the name on the grave. "Oh, this is your brother's grave," and he removed the hood of his cloak and bowed his head in deference to Henry.

Hermione was charmed, but she smiled at him. "Only you would come to a Muggle graveyard dressed as a wizard, Draco."

He smirked. "Well, it was a wizard I was paying my respects to. A half-blood wizard."

She gasped. "Professor Snape is here?"

"In a way, he's down there beside his mother."

"Oh, that's right, you called him uncle the other day. Were you related?"

"He was my godfather."

Hermione tried to see through the mist, but was unable to. "Oh, but what do you mean 'in a way'?"

Draco glanced back down where he'd just come from. "It's an empty coffin," and he shrugged. "There was no body, but Mother… well, Mother was very upset and I didn't want to upset her further, so I arranged a funeral with an empty coffin, and it seemed to give her some consolation."

"I see," Hermione said, but just as she said it she sneezed. "Pardon me."

Draco swung his cloak off and quickly placed it around her shoulders. "I think it's time to get you out of the cold," he told her.

She almost swooned as his cloak settled around her shoulders and his scent invaded her senses; she compensated for her moment of flustered brain fade by talking. "Yes, it is very cold this afternoon, isn't it? I was going to go to Sabitini's for a coffee. Thank you," she babbled, indicating the cloak.

He remained as cool as a cucumber and chuckled softly. "That sounds like a great idea. May I escort you?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. "I'd like that very much."

But then his brow furrowed. "Will they be open this late, and on Christmas Day?"

Hermione smiled. "They're open seven days a week until nine, and even on Christmas Day; it's an amazing place, so welcoming and warm."

"Then how do we get there?"

"Umm, I know a quiet place to apparate to… I could side-along you."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

Hermione took a step towards him and tentatively placed her arm through his as he presented it to her. _Concentrate, Granger_ , she told herself, _or you'll splinch us both. Destination, determination, deliberation_ , she chanted in her head, even though she'd apparated many people side-along—and in many more stressful situations—before today. She concentrated and turned and they landed in Whitehall, and in one piece she was happy to note. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and turned her face to him smiling.

"Do I make you nervous, Hermione?" he asked.

"M-Maybe a little bit," she replied, her lip slipping between her teeth.

He wished that she hadn't started chewing on her lip because he had the urge to kiss her and pull the abused flesh from between her teeth with his lips. "You shouldn't be nervous, you've known me for years."

"True, but until recently we've fought more than we've been friends."

He smiled. "Yes, the war really screwed us up, didn't it?"

"Mmm," Hermione commented as they started walking in the same direction they had the day they'd first had coffee.

Neither of them noticed that they were still walking arm in arm, and it was only when they arrived a Sabatini's that Hermione said, "Oh, I guess you want your arm… and your cloak back."

"You'll need the cloak for your cold walk up to Hogwarts. Give it to me another time," and a quick discreet wand movement changed it into an overcoat, which he started buttoning for her.

"Oh… Oh, thank you. That's very kind," and she blushed, allowing him to button the coat.

"I find that I like being kind to you, Hermione," he replied. "What would you like?" he asked as they entered the little shop, which as Hermione had predicted was open on Christmas Day.

Draco was glad of it because it meant he could spend more time with Hermione, and he came back from his thoughts now as she started telling him what she wanted.

He nodded and smiled, and as he went to the counter to order, he decided that he would have the same. Mr Sabatini was not here today, and being so late in the afternoon they were the only patrons, but they sat with their coffee and started talking.

"I had a visit from Harry and Ginny this morning," she said, taking a sip from her cup.

"I thought you might. I talked to them the day we left Hogwarts."

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they were worried about you."

"It's nice to know that I'm thought of by so many people. I had afternoon tea with Mrs Weasley yesterday, and she asked me to lunch for today, but I thought that it would be too odd." Then she smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. "However, when Harry and Ginny took the time to turn up this morning and bully me into going to lunch, I decided to give in." She took a deep breath. "Although, _he_ didn't seem happy I was there," and her brow darkened.

"No, I don't suppose he would be, would he?" and he shook his head, and without thinking Draco's hand scooted forward and covered hers. He realised quickly what he'd done, but he had to fight with himself to move it, and he sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, stung when he removed his hand. "Nothing. It doesn't really change anything." She played with the spoon that had put the sugar in her coffee. "I guess in the long run I will live in sainted spinsterhood and have several fat moggies that rule my house," she said, trying to sound casual, but even she thought her voice had taken on a bitterness that was bred by nobody wanting you, and she cleared her throat.

"You're too young to resign yourself to that fate," Draco told her, but then realised that he was on very shaky ground and changed the subject. "Well, as long as you don't just accept Weaslby back without question. He doesn't have a good record in the loyalty department."

She sighed. "No, he doesn't, but how do _you_ know that?"

He smiled and said, "Hermione, we may not have always been on the same side, but I have eyes and ears."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, and you'd do well to keep him guessing until you're certain that he is offering true friendship." It stung him to even say that much, he did not want Ronald Weasley anywhere near Hermione, but he was trying to be practical.

"Oh yes, definitely. I'm not certain that I'll ever accept him back into my life with open arms."

"Good decision," Draco replied.

They continued to talk, lost in a little bubble that only contained them, and they failed to notice that the staff had cleaned up around them and that the last remaining member was now turning out the lights and generally getting ready to leave.

A cleared throat alerted them to what was happening, and when they looked around they both gasped realising exactly how dark it was outside, and Hermione started apologising profusely.

"Oh my, we're so sorry to have kept you waiting," she gasped to the one remaining employee.

"Yes, our apologies," Draco added, assisting Hermione back into her coat as they prepared to leave.

They hurried out of the shop, but Hermione stopped short. "Gosh, look at that snow," she said. The snow was falling heavily and already starting to bank up on the pavement, and she wondered how she was going to get back to Hogwarts.

Draco seemed to understand her quandary, and he rose to the occasion. "Allow me to assist you," he said.

They pulled their coats tight and quickly walked back to their apparition point, and this time Draco pulled her tightly against him—no simple offering of his arm—and he apparated her away. They landed inside the entranceway of what looked like a Victorian townhouse. "There, now you can Floo back to Hogwarts," he said, indicating a large fireplace with his free hand, since his other arm was still pulling her possessively against him.

They stood looking at one another, but finally Hermione looked away nervously. "T-Thank you for a lovely interlude, Draco," she said, stepping back against the pressure of his arm, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"My pleasure," he replied. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, hell he wanted to do more than that, but he understood her resolve. He knew that if he admitted how he felt it would only lead to ruin for his family and heartache for Hermione, but he couldn't help but ask, "Or you could allow me to offer you the hospitality of my townhouse for the night."

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily, and then swallowed. The idea tickled at her brain like the true temptation that it was. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she cleared her throat. "I think we both know that would not be a good idea, Draco," she stated.

He felt her pushing against his grip on her, and for once in his life he did the right thing and he let her go. It hurt him deeply, but he did it. "Of course, you are correct," he managed through his fake smile, and he watched her call her head of house, and then Floo away.

When she'd gone, he walked briskly to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large firewhisky. He sank down onto the lounge by the fire, the grip of his knuckles white on the crystal tumbler. Then he downed the drink without a second thought and got up to pour himself another one, just as large.

He downed that too, but this time he could not settle. "It hurts," he muttered. "It hurts so bloody much," and he threw the tumbler into the fire. It smashed on the grate and he sank back down onto the lounge. "Why can I never have what I want," he said to no one in particular.

However, that was when he thought of his poor mother, freezing out in the middle of the North Sea, and he straightened a little. He was doing this for her, he owed her so much, she had suffered enough. With that thought he gathered his dignity up around him like a cloak and he wandered towards the stairs towards his bedroom.

When he'd left Andromeda's to come here before term had started, he was very certain this was where his mother would want to come once he finally managed to secure her release. She'd never want to set foot in the manor again, and he intended that she never would. He had always loved the times he and his mother had spent in this house when she'd brought him to town, and he knew that she would be safe here. Yes, he was marrying the shrew for his mother's sake, and he had to keep remembering that. Life had never been simple, but he could do this for his mum.

Meanwhile Hermione was now back in her bed, and even more convinced than ever that she could not do this. How could she work with Draco for the rest of the year without losing her mind? Every time she was near him her brain clouded over and all she wanted to do was grab him and snog him senseless. Something had to give.

xox

Hermione lay low for the remainder of the Christmas holidays, and to her surprise, when everyone returned Ron greeted her as he used to, before she'd left. There was no sign of his distant attitude to be seen.

"Hey, 'Mione. Did you have a good holiday?" he asked, sitting next to her at the start of term feast.

"Umm… I guess so," Hermione replied, shocked by this turn of events, and looking around to see where Lavender was. She couldn't see her, and she managed to ask in return, "D-Did you?"

Of course, this resulted in him reciting all his Quidditch matches from the holidays, but for some reason that was familiar and she didn't care. It was nice to have him acting like a human being again. Mind you, she was not going to just accept him, and when she made it back to her common room that night, Draco was waiting.

"What's Weaslby up to?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, waving.

"Oh yeah, hello, Hermione," he said, giving her one of his handsome half smiles. "What's Weaslby up to?" he repeated.

Hermione's stomach did mad little somersaults at his sexy little smile, and she tried not to misconstrue his interest in what was going on. Of course, that was near impossible, because she knew he was asking because he cared about her, and he sounded as jealous as hell. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but it was nice to have him back to old Ron for a bit. Just let's see what happens."

Draco nodded. "Okay," and he flopped down into one of the chairs by the fire. "What did you do for the rest of the holidays?"

Hermione smiled slightly and sat opposite him. "More study, and I read ahead. The weather wasn't much good for anything else. You?"

"Pretty much the same. By the way, I forgot to thank you for the lovely set of crystal phials you gave me for Christmas, thank you," and his eyes flicked to her wrist and the delicate chain with the book charm on it.

Hermione smiled. "You are entirely welcome, and thank you for this," she said, holding up her hand. "It's really beautiful."

"I'm pleased you like it," he said. "I wanted to get you something that I thought was truly you."

She smiled. "Well you certainly did that," but then her eyes skittered away as his gaze became intensely focused on her.

They sat there for some minutes not focusing on one another before Pansy and Blaise let themselves in, and Hermione took the opportunity to wish them all a good night.

"Well, it's been a really long day, I'm off to bed. Good night guys," she said.

She heard their replies as she closed the door of her room. She leaned up against the door and willed herself not to cry. This was going to be one hundred times more difficult than last term had been.


	6. The Remainder of The Time At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts. As much as I hate it, there is one small scene of Hermione/Ron in this chapter, but I promise that it will be the only one. (writer's honour) I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please accept my apologies for the long wait for it, life has been rather hectic._

oOo

 **Chapter Six – The Remainder of the Time At Hogwarts**

The middle term was every bit as difficult and twice as painful as Hermione had predicted that first night.

However, this was not her only problem. All through the term, Ron seemed to be turning back into the boy that she'd once thought she loved. She realised now that she did not love him with an all-consuming passion, and that there was only room in her heart for one wizard to fill that position. Unfortunately, that one wizard was not available to her, and despite the ache in her heart she allowed herself to tentatively consider Ronald once more.

He assured her that Lavender and he were through again, even though she often saw them together.

"We're still friends," he said. "You know, like we are, 'Mione."

Hermione was still a bit dubious about that, because she noticed that he always scurried away whenever he saw Lavender approaching, and while he'd told her that it would be like it had been before, he never quite settled into being her friend again.

Then there was Draco; if he ever saw her talking to Ron he was strange with her afterwards, and it broke her heart that he seemed just as miserable as her with his lot in life. Their personal friendship went from strength to strength during second term, and she became even more attached to him. It was scary how right it felt when they were together, but she had so far managed to stop herself from thinking about what would happen once the year finished.

In a way she was living in a daze. It was easy to pretend that her friendship with Draco was more than it was, and even though she knew that she was completely deluded, she allowed herself to indulge in many fantasies of what might be in her most treasured outcome for her future.

Unbeknown to her, Draco was feeling exactly the same things she was. He could see that she was trying to keep her feelings under control, and he surprised himself when he realised that he had too much respect for her to try and lure her into a clandestine relationship with him. However, being honourable and noble did not solve any problems; he was just about at his wits' end as he tried not to simply grab her and pin her to the nearest wall, and that was only the start of what he wanted to do.

His relationship with his fiancé had gone from slightly frosty to downright icy this term, and he wondered if she had also sensed exactly how unimportant she was to him. Draco couldn't bring himself to care; he was sick of navigating her moods.

The brilliant part was that next year he had a whole year before he had to marry her, and he was already hoping that on their wedding night he could lace her with enough fertility potion to only have to do the deed once with her – ever. Once he had his son then she could do what she liked; he didn't care.

The members of the nightly study group that met in the heads rooms had all seen what was going on, and Hermione knew that she was having a lot of trouble hiding her feelings. To this end, she was almost overcome with relief that Ron did not start attending their nightly study sessions. Yes, they were becoming amicable again, and she was indeed helping her hapless redheaded friend with his homework once more, but she hadn't admitted that to anyone yet.

However, where Draco was concerned she knew that Harry and Ginny were watching her closely. Ginny seemed to sense exactly what was going on, and often offered a pat on the arm or a squeeze of a hand in support. Harry, bless him, probably didn't realise what it was, but he knew that it was something.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Harry asked, out of the blue.

Hermione looked up from her work. "Yes?" she said.

"Are you coming to The Burrow for Easter?"

"Um… I guess so," she said, her eyes flitting to Draco who seemed to be pretending not to hear what was being said. She thought to herself, _no matter what you feel, it isn't going to happen so you might as well just get over it._ "Yes, I love Easter there," she added, her own eyes quickly skittering to her work once she'd said it.

xox

So, it was that both Hermione and Draco departed for the Easter holidays with the weight of the world on their respective shoulders. Neither of them could muster even a smile as their thoughts seemed to be constantly circling around the other, and they both knew that the only cure for it was some distance.

As much as she did not want to give up their special little bubble, Hermione was starting to think that having it was not healthy. Whilst she was safely ensconced in her delusional little world where perhaps she and Draco could be a couple, she realised that she was never going to recover and move on.

The only thing for it was to resign from the head girl position. At least if she moved back to Gryffindor tower, even though she'd have Lavender to deal with, she would have some distance from Draco.

However, that—no matter how she thought of it—was just never going to come out right. The headmistress would want a plausible explanation as to why, and she couldn't say that it was because she had the hots for the already engaged head boy. She could not say that her studies were suffering either, because she was either coming first, or a close second to Draco in every class.

She sighed. Then there was Draco; she couldn't do that to him, or herself. She was preparing to spend a lifetime without him; surely she could stand these last few months at his side if they were all she was going to get.

Then there was all the questions that other people would ask. Not her close friends, but she didn't relish explaining it to people like Ron. This train of thought brought her up short though, was this what she thought of Ron now? She'd been going to marry him, had she really just closed him out that much? Maybe she needed to rethink that.

She was laying on her bed in Ginny's room thinking about everything, and she could hear the Weasley brothers down in the yard getting ready for the big outdoor meal they were having tonight. She pushed herself up and walked to the window; looking out she saw that George and Charlie had enchanted the tables to fly to their positions, and they were riding them like mighty steeds about to joust as Percy scurried around under them trying to bring order to the proceeding.

A smile tugged at her lips as she watched, and it lightened her mood. She was just starting to relax and enjoy their antics when there was a knock on the door.

Pushing herself off the window frame she went and opened it. It was Ron, and he looked serious, this couldn't mean anything good. Could it?

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "Are you coming down to the BBQ?"

"Yes, I was just going to go and help Molly before everyone gets here," she replied, and she saw his face fall. _What was that, disappointment?_ she wondered, and she said, "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Umm, Ginny mentioned that her and Harry saw some fairies up in the wood, and I was wondering if you'd like to see them," he said in a rush.

"Oh… Oh, umm, yes, I guess so," Hermione replied somewhat uncertainly.

She put her shoes on while he watched, and then he offered his hand. Hermione stared at it for a long time, but finally she took it. It felt strange, but she knew she had to move on, and if Ron wanted to try then she thought that maybe she should. Over the last term he had more than shown her that he'd changed.

They walked up into the woods, and right on the edge of the trees were the fairies that he'd told her about. The sun was just starting to set, and their tiny forms were just starting to glow. Ron came around behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

Hermione knew that this was it, this was the moment that she either allowed him to do this or she turned away for good.

His lips arrived on her neck. "'Mione," he moaned.

She could already feel his erection against her back.

"I want you… I've missed you," he told her, directly into her ear.

She was so touch starved, and she let his hands wander up under her blouse as his lips suckled on the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed him to massage her breasts roughly, fighting with herself not to pull away, because she wanted to; but then she thought _Draco was marrying his society starlet, so why shouldn't she have someone too?_

Then his hands were down the front of her jeans and massaging her pussy too, and she turned her head and offered her mouth for a kiss, but he wasn't interested, he was pushing her jeans and knickers down and undoing his own with his free hand as he bent her over.

"Let me fuck you," he moaned.

She only had just enough time to cast a contraceptive spell and he was entering her. He was rougher than she remembered, but then it had been a long time since she'd had anyone, so perhaps he wasn't being so rough.

He came quickly, and his hand moved over her clit trying to make her come, but he was only hurting her, and suddenly it all came back. This was what it was like with Ron… but what choice did she have? He was the only other guy who'd shown an interest in her, he was her only option. Then she remembered how she used to make him stop and she moaned deeply. It did the trick, and his hand left her, he thought she'd come.

"Okay, let's go back for dinner, I'm starving," he declared, and he tucked himself back into his pants.

They walked back to the yard, and Ron happily announced to everyone as soon as they arrived that they were a couple again, but Hermione was valiantly trying to control her tears, and she quickly excused herself.

"I need the bathroom," she muttered and fled upstairs, as everyone crowded around them congratulating them.

Ginny's narrowed eyes tracked Hermione's rushed exit, and she followed her. She found her laying on her bed crying.

"I think announcements like Ron just made are supposed to make you happy if you're one of the participants," she commented, coming to sit on the side of Hermione's bed and watching her hastily wiping at her eyes.

"I'm trying," Hermione replied weakly.

Ginny gave her the sarcastic 'yes, I can really see that' look. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she tried, when her facial expression only made Hermione look down at the tissue in her hands.

She shrugged. "Yes," but even she thought her voice came out sounding unconvincing. "I just need a moment to acclimatise," she added.

"Acclimatise?" her friend asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll be fine, you go back down," Hermione insisted. "I just need a moment to m-mourn something…" but she didn't finish her sentence.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped, as the penny dropped and it suddenly became apparent to the redhead exactly how brave her friend was being. "Oh, love, you only have to move on if you truly can."

"There is no point in wallowing. Everyone wants this match, and I can see that it's the logical thing to do," Hermione stated evenly.

"But is it the right thing for you?" Ginny asked.

"It has to be, Gin, or I really will end up alone and bitter. Now, come on," and she wiped her eyes once more. "I'll go to the loo and I'll be back down there in a moment."

"As long as you're sure," Ginny insisted, she still wasn't convinced.

Hermione gathered all her courage and she nodded. "It will get easier."

xox

When last term started, it was the hardest thing Hermione had ever done allowing Draco to see her with Ron, and for the duration of the term she put her head down and simply worked, not daring to look outside the blinkers she'd applied to her eyes. Thankfully, Ron wasn't around much when they got back to Hogwarts, he only came near her when he wanted help with his homework, and she was so relieved that he was leaving her alone that she never questioned him, she just did it.

It didn't take the last term long to slip by, and soon it was the evening after their last NEWT exam, and by the worst arrangement in history, Hermione and Draco found themselves alone in the little kitchenette in their common room before the dinner and ball that was to celebrate their last night at Hogwarts. Once more they had to appear in public as cool acquaintances, it was there last duty together.

Hermione was busy making some tea to try and settle her stomach, and Draco came around the corner and stopped dead.

"You look amazing," he told her, his eyes spanning over her scarlet ball gown with its beaded bodice and full skirt. "My true Gryffindor princess," he murmured, swiftly closing the distance between them.

She slid a glance to him which quickly flitted away again. "As do you, Draco… I m-mean, not the Gryffindor princess part, but the handsome…" she said in a breathy voice.

"Thank you, Hermione."

They both stood there sizing one another up, and there was so much sexual tension rolling off both of them that Hermione was surprised that they hadn't spontaneously combusted.

"How's your mother settling in?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

Narcissa had been released from Azkaban just last week, and as frail as she was, she was planning to attend Draco's graduation the next day. He was leaving early in the morning to escort her to Hogwarts from the private sanatorium where she was recovering from her ordeal.

Draco smiled softly, and he said, "She's much improved, thank you."

The heat from that little smile flared inside Hermione, and she swallowed as she nodded. "Oh, that's good," she said absently, and decided that getting out of there was probably the best course of action. She started turning away, but he wasn't allowing her to.

He took a deep breath. "We've become good friends, haven't we?" he said.

"Yes, we have," she replied, picking up her tea and taking a sip.

"But we've never talked about reasons…" His gaze almost burnt her alive.

"Reasons?" she repeated, her brain not functioning as she placed her tea down on the table, but continued to fiddle with the cup, glad to have something to do with her hands to stop herself from grabbing him.

He took a step closer. "Hermione, this might be the last time I see you alone, and I want you to know… Well, I want you to know that I'm not marrying for love."

This statement floored her and she spun around to look at him. "What?" she gasped.

"No, my heart is not in it. I'm marrying out of duty," he told her, his grey eyes piercing her heart.

She looked away and opened her mouth to rebuke his claim, tell him that one should always follow one's heart, but she swallowed her words when she realised that she too was making everyone else happy with her choice. She wanted to tell him not to say such things. She could not… did not want to think that he was going to be as compromised as she was allowing herself to be, but no words would come out.

However, he was not having her look away, and his hand came around gently on her cheek to guide her eyes back to his. "Tell me you're not with Weasley for love," he whispered. "Please," and it sounded like a plea.

She swallowed again, her throat suddenly dry, and her eyes raised to his. "No, it's not…" but her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and she pulled her quivering lip into her teeth in an attempt to make it still. "Draco," she whispered, her want overcoming her reason. "We might never see…"

"No, we will," and his mouth seemed incredibly close now. "We will see each other, I couldn't bear it if we didn't," he said, his mouth hovering over hers.

Finally, his lips ghosted over hers and it was like a dam breaking. She closed the remaining distance between them, taking that last infinitesimal space in one gulp. He pulled her possessively against his strong lean body, and his tongue invaded her mouth as she moaned in want.

This was the most perfect kiss she'd ever received, but her thoughts were warring; she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't pull away. When the need for air parted them, his mouth started adoring her neck.

"I love you, and I want you, but I have to marry the shrew," he told her as his mouth swept up for another kiss.

However, the mention of Astoria brought reason into her head and she pulled back. She couldn't do this, no matter how much she wanted; she just couldn't, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Don't say that," she whispered, her eyes willing his to understand.

"But it's true, and I wanted you to know that every time I've seen you this year I've wanted you. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen at the Yule Ball this past Christmas, although I think you look lovelier tonight, and I…" and he wiped at the tears spilling over her cheeks. Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing her eyes, and like fool she let him.

"We can't," she whispered.

"I want you," he replied, resting his forehead on hers. "I just had to tell you."

She forced the words to come out her mouth. "Astoria will be waiting for you."

"Damn, the bloody bitch," he said in a rush, and then he looked at her for a long time before he caressed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much. I'm certain I will bleed a little for you every day."

This time Hermione's hand arrived on his cheek too. "As will I for you. Never think for a moment that I will cease to care for… love you," she stated passionately. "But it is futile. There is nothing to be done. Admitting love is just adding to the agony."

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but seeing you here looking so lovely, I just wanted to tell you so."

She nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

He took a step away from her, and she watched him go, her tea forgotten. He turned back before he went around the corner and disappeared. "If you ever need me… for anything… _anything_. I will be there for you."

She wiped her eyes. "Ditto," she replied.

xox

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione had forced herself to overcome her encounter with Draco and she was standing in the grand entrance way with her hands on her hips a picture of aggravated surprise.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she demanded of Harry. While they had not seen one another this last week, they were going out and she had assumed that Ron would be here at the graduation ball.

"Apparently a chance to join the Canons came up, and he left to chase it," Harry said. "Flew out the dorm window on his broom. I tried to make him see reason, but he just left."

"Oh," Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. "Lavender's not here either," Ginny added.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I was just looking at it as a positive, that's all."

"Where's she?" Hermione asked, even though she was not really interested in the goings on with Lavender.

"Buggered if I know, or care," Ginny said, sniffing. "But she left yesterday, she didn't have an exam today."

This was all news to Hermione. "Are they coming back for the graduation tomorrow?"

A shrug was all she got from both her friends, and then Blaise and Pansy walked up to them.

"We're avoiding Dray," Pansy told the three of them. "The bitch is in a snit," she added, with a significant quirk of her eyebrow.

They all knew that she meant Astoria, and Blaise chuckled as he leant in closer. "Apparently Draco wore the wrong jacket."

"There was nothing wrong with his jacket when he left our common room," Hermione snapped defensively, as images of being in his arms and being kissed sailed into her head. She blushed. "Well, I didn't notice anything wrong with it."

"There isn't anything wrong with it," Pansy cackled. "He looks as immaculate as usual."

Then a furiously whispered conversation to their left took their attention, and Blaise called to his friend, "If she doesn't want to be seen with you, we think you're perfectly respectable, you can walk Hermione in as Weasley appears to be nowhere in sight."

Draco's angry eyes snapped to his best friend's dark eyes and he scowled.

"Don't you dare abandon me," Astoria warned.

"Oh, will you grow up and stop making life so unpleasant for everyone," Draco snapped and they all heard her shrill voice as she followed him.

"Daddy will hear about this."

Draco was too angry to care, and his resolve to allow himself to be used in this odious arrangement was wavering badly. After his encounter with Hermione in their common room he'd been loathe to leave Hermione to walk down alone, Weasley should have been picking her up. Now having a stupid fight with Astoria over a jacket, and then to find that Weasley had stood Hermione up. He hated the thought of Weasley's hands on Hermione anyway, and he was just in the mood to toss it all in.

"I will happily escort Hermione into the hall," he told them all, and smiling at Hermione he offered his arm. Of course, Astoria recovered from her snit immediately and possessively grabbed his other arm, glaring at Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and seated both witches, taking the seat between them.

He ignored Astoria, and just spoke to the remainder of the table while she sat there looking like she'd been sucking lemons.

Hermione did hear her sister, who with her partner, Adrian Pucey, was seated beside Astoria say to her at one point, "Get over it, you're making the family look bad."

To which she snapped back. "But he wore that jacket last time too, he should have thrown it out and bought another one."

"When has he had the chance to do that?" Daphne replied.

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know, but he should have."

Hermione couldn't believe the shallowness of the witch, but it was none of her business, and she turned her thoughts to wondering why the hell Ron had thought it was all right to just leave, and couldn't he have at least sent her a note.

Since this function was their last, Hermione and Draco opened the dancing, and it was a hundred times more difficult to remain detached from him than it had been at Christmas, but they performed their best, as it was one of their last duties as head girl and boy.

As soon as dinner was over Astoria disappeared, oh Hermione had no doubt that she was watching, and if they hadn't been so eager to avoid her, one of them may have noticed her watching a boy from her year out of the corner of her eye, and giving him little smiles when she thought that no one was looking, but no one did.

xox

Near the end of the evening, Hermione found herself sitting and watching, and was surprised when Professors Babbling and Vector beckoned her over to sit with them.

"Have you decided what you're planning to do now, Hermione," Septima Vector asked.

Hermione sighed. "I am having trouble deciding, and apprenticeships are difficult to come by."

"They are," Bathsheda Babbling agreed, smiling at her companion.

"However, for a talented student such as yourself," Septima said. "We believe that you could manage to combine two masteries, and we," she gestured between herself and Bathsheda, "would be willing… nay, very happy to…"

"Offer you apprenticeships in both Ancient Runes…" Bathsheda cut in.

"And Arithmancy," Septima finished.

Hermione had been turning her head back and forth between the two witches as they almost excitedly told her their plan, and she watched them now, smiling at her. It was true to say that she hadn't been able to decide between the two disciplines, and that this would solve her problem.

"The headmistress has approved our offer," Septima told her excitedly.

"The only downside is that we cannot offer you accommodation here at the castle," Bathsheda added.

"But you could Floo in and out, I'm sure Minerva would approve that," Septima informed her.

It was exactly the offer Hermione could have only dreamed off. "May I consider it, and give you my answer in the morning?"

"Of course, my dear," Septima said.

"We'll be waiting with bated breath," Bathsheda told her, and then they were up and gone appearing to have only been lingering because they were waiting to speak with her.

Hermione watched them talking animatedly as they walked back to the teacher's table, and that was when she noticed that other teachers were approaching students too. She was thrill to see Professor Dawlish speaking with Harry, and Madam Pomfrey talking to Ginny, although she thought that Ginny was too intent on becoming Madam Potter and having Harry's babies to consider becoming a Mediwitch at present.

It was then that she noticed that the evening was almost over, and she happily wandered out of the hall and went up to her room. She had a lovely evening, and now she had prospects for her future. Two professors wanted her as their apprentice, and her thoughts started to circle once more to wondering where Ron had got to. Had he really had an appointment for a position on a Quidditch team? Then as she settled into bed, a niggling thought planted a seed in her mind. Was it slightly suspicious that both Ron and Lavender had left?

However, after thinking about it for a time, she decided that she was overthinking things, and she closed her eyes and allowed herself to dwell on the feel of Draco's lips on hers instead.


	7. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I appreciate every one of them. Now, I know that this story is becoming rather angsty, but there is hope on the horizon, never fear dear readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 **Chapter Seven – Graduation Day**

The day of the graduation ceremony probably dawned for most as a hazy blur of what had happened last night. However, on the whole this was not the case for Hermione, although she did wake from a rather vividly sexual dream.

"Draco," she moaned as her eyes opened slowly, but then she abruptly sat up and gasped. She was alone, and it was a dream. "No," she huffed, flopping back down again. Another sigh left her lips and she glanced at the clock. It was only six. "Oh god," she breathed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I truly am going to go mad if my mind starts doing this to me," she muttered to the empty room.

Images and words filled her mind, and she closed her eyes again to see Draco in his naked glory, and what her mind conjured was lovely. She wanted to sink back into her dream, but then reality crashed in on her fantasy and she threw her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up; indulging in fantasies was not wise.

Throwing on some running gear she wandered out to make coffee, but of course coming into the little kitchenette only reminded of her weakness from last night. While her one kiss with Draco was going to be a treasured memory, in the light of day she also realised that it had been a very stupid lapse in her control.

She needed to clear her head, so with her first coffee of the day in her system she left, and taking every shortcut she knew—because running in the halls was forbidden—she made it to the front doors, and she was off. Taking off into the courtyard she decided that a run around the Black Lake was in order.

xox

As Hermione was making her way around the lake at Hogwarts, Ron was standing at the small window in their room at Lavender's parent's home. He glanced back at Lavender who was still asleep in the bed, and he sighed.

Lavender had come home yesterday to break the news to her parents that she was expecting, and he was pleased that she'd decided to do that. There had been no way that he could have risked her going to the graduation ball last night, although he knew that she'd been torn by the decision to leave before it. He hadn't been, didn't need to go to some stupid graduation ceremony anyway. He'd still get his results, and all term he'd been frantically trying to keep Lavender and Hermione separate. However, the upside was that now he was safely here in Devon before his mother learned that he'd left, and a little chuckle tickled over his lips, but then he sighed.

He looked at the unsigned contract on the table, and he wished that he could have Hermione look at it before he signed it, but that wasn't an option because she was going to be boiling mad with him now. He'd left her, and stood her up. Well, what does she expect? A part of his brain asked. She's hardly made herself available to me, has she? I have needs, and he glanced back at the naked witch in the bed. Needs that Lav fills perfectly, and I was happy to have the simple hand-bonding ceremony with her at the ministry annex here last night.

He sighed. I guess I need to sign the contract, it's too late to worry about 'Mione. Mum will just have to lump it. Anyway, I don't need Hermione now I don't have homework to worry about anymore, but saying that, even in his head, made his stomach clench awkwardly. His mother was going to go bananas. He'd have to go home in a few days and try to explain things to the people there, but right now he had a perfectly excellent naked witch in his bed, and he walked back over to his wife and gently touching her distended stomach, he started rubbing it.

Lavender's glamours to hide her condition had been starting to fail as her magic changed with her pregnancy, and she'd only just made it through her last exam before they'd made a hasty exit from the school, and he'd apparated her to Devon.

She'd insisted that he return and do his Defence exam, and he'd agreed to meet her last night after his exam was over. Her parents hadn't been pleased with their daughter's condition when she arrived, but they'd settled down when Ron arrived last evening and they'd been married quietly.

In three months he was going to be a father, and he couldn't wait. Ron had always wanted enough children to have his own Quidditch team, and his hand ventured down under Lavender's belly to rub, and he smiled when she groaned softly in her sleep and opened her legs more.

xox

By the time she'd made a circuit around the lake, Hermione was ready for an early breakfast. To her surprise when she arrived in The Great Hall, Ginny and Harry were already there.

"Hello," she said, flopping down opposite them. She'd used a freshening spell on herself, but she was being careful just in case.

"Been for a run?" Harry asked.

She nodded as Ginny said, "Have you heard from Ron?"

Her eyes narrowed, and her nod changed into a head shake. "No, I haven't."

Ginny leant across the table and whispered, "Mum's going to be incandescent with rage."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed, but then smiled at Harry. "What was Professor Dawlish talking to you about last night?" she asked.

"He's retired from active service, but he runs an elite Auror program for The Aurory, and he's offered me a place in it."

Hermione squealed. "That's great, are you going to accept?"

Harry grinned and glanced at a smiling Ginny. "Already have."

"Oh, Harry, that's great."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, placing her hand over Hermione's.

Hermione smiled. "Professors Babbling and Vector have offered me a double mastery here at Hogwarts."

"And have you accepted?" Harry asked.

"I told them I'd consider it, but yes, I'm planning to accept," but her lip slipped between her teeth.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"They can't offer me accommodation here, so I'll have to find somewhere to live."

"That's easy, you can stay with us. After all, you and Ron are going to be married. It makes sense."

"Yes, I guess so," Hermione replied slowly. She wasn't so certain about that anymore, or that Ron was going to want… well, he'd taken off last night without a thought for her, and she shrugged. Then there was what had happened with Draco, Hermione was fairly certain that she could not allow Ron to even touch her again after that, but she was brought from her thoughts by Ginny's voice.

"Harry and me are going to live at home until he's working properly." She leant forward again and whispered. "And I'm going to be in with Harry, so you and Ron can have my room."

"Mmm," Hermione hummed once more. Hermione wasn't too sure that Molly would allow that, but she smiled at them anyway. "Well, I want to have a last look at my speech before the start of the ceremony, so I'll catch you later," she said, grabbing another piece of toast.

"Okay, see you," they answered together as she got up to leave. She was just about to start walking away when she turned back.

"Do you think that one of us should give Molly the news that Ron's left before the ceremony?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be back in time. I mean it was only an interview, they won't need him straight away."

"Yes, I guess you're right, but I feel badly that she doesn't know," Hermione said, but then her eyes narrowed, "And I'm bloody livid with him, stupid git," she added.

"You're not the only one," Ginny put in. "If he doesn't turn up Mum's going to be on the warpath, and that means we're all going to cop it."

Hermione sighed. "Then let's hope he doesn't let us down," and she started to walk away, knowing full well that there was every likelihood that he would not care one bit about letting them all face his mother's wrath in his place.

xox

At ten o'clock, Hermione was sitting next to Draco on the raised stage constructed where the high table usually resided. The pair of them were on the end of the line of teachers as the student representatives.

"I saw you being approached by Professor Vector and that other professor last night," Draco murmured as they waited for things to get started.

Hermione smiled at him, and said happily, "They've both offered me a mastery."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Draco replied, genuinely happy for her. "So, you'll be here at Hogwarts?" He would be happy if she wasn't living with Weasley.

"Yes, but not living here. The apprentice's quarters are still on the 'to be rebuilt' list," she said, using discreet air-quotes.

"Then where will you be living?" he asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Probably at The Burrow, and I'll be Flooing in daily."

Draco did not like the idea of Hermione living in that rabbit warren, and wished it was in his power to change that circumstance. He glanced out over the graduating class for said redheaded menace.

"Did you find out what happened to Weasley last night?" he asked.

"No, he still hasn't turned up, and I'm pretty annoyed with him."

Draco cackled softly. "I suspect you will be often."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but the headmistress choose that moment to rise, so she did not get the chance to rebut him. Her eyes remained looking out over the people gathered, but she heard his decadent chuckle at her irritation over it and it sent a wave of need surging through her.

He knew he'd won; she was too much of a rule follower to comment when she should be listening. He didn't even bother to look for Astoria in the crowd, he knew she'd be glowering at him, she always was and he didn't care. Nor did he care what her parents or sister thought, and he glanced down to where his mother was sitting and gave her a half smile instead.

Narcissa returned the expression. Her astute gaze had been watching her son and the young woman sitting next to him. Today was her first journey into the public sphere since her return, and the Greengrass family had been quick to ingratiate themselves on her upon her arrival here. It had left a sour taste in her mouth.

They came across as sycophants and fools, and on meeting her soon to be daughter-in-law, Narcissa had found her to be someone totally unsuitable for her son, and she had decided then and there that she would find a way out of it for him. That resolve had just become even more firm now, watching Draco and Hermione Granger together. It had reinforced her resolve, as despite their history, she would happily welcome Hermione as a daughter-in-law.

It had been the height of the first wizarding war when the agreement between the Greengrass and Malfoy families had been made, and at the time Narcissa had wanted to fight against Draco being sold off, but it was pure-blood tradition. She'd remained silent to save herself and her small son, but it had been difficult. She'd hated her own marriage, and had daily longed to flee. Her sister had escaped an arranged marriage, but that had only been fortunate circumstance. There were only two ways that she knew off to void a marriage contract, and even fewer ways to end the marriage once it was set in stone, so simply leaving had not been an option.

However, many things had changed now; Narcissa had been reunited with Andromeda the day of the battle and they'd made a pact of their own. She glanced at her sister now, seated on the podium. It was so good to have a family member as support again, and while Narcissa had been in Azkaban, Andie had written constantly. She'd also supplied her with a steady stream of books, and Narcissa had been studying law and judicial practice; this was continuing now she was out of prison.

At first, she was only interested in extraditing herself from her own marriage, but that had just taken on a wider mandate. Divorce was now an option that had recently opened up after the war, and Narcissa was taking full advantage of it, and while she was ridding herself of her own odious marriage, she would use the legal team she had only this week assembled to rid her son of his unwanted tether as well.

Furthermore, she would befriend and sponsor Miss Hermione Granger, and shepard her so to speak, because what she had just witnessed passing between Draco and the witch had done her heart good where her son was concerned. She'd seen in them a real happiness with one another that did not often show itself. There was another reason too, the Malfoy family owed Hermione Granger—along with many other people—but Narcissa was determined to do the right thing by the witch who had suffered so at their hands.

As Narcissa was considering all this, and the fact that as soon as she was strong enough she would need to make a trip to Switzerland to see to the state of their finances, the ceremony continued, and speeches were being made as the teachers handed out their medals.

Hermione won the medal for Arithmancy, and Runes, as well as Astronomy, but Draco won for Potions and Transfiguration. Harry took the Defence medal and Pansy won the Charms prize. The other subject medals were handed out, and then the lesser medals were awarded.

All was going fine until Madam Hooch rose and announced that Ronald Weasley was the winner of the Hogwarts Quidditch medal and there was no one receive the prize.

Then they heard Molly's confused voice murmur in the silence, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione was still too angry with Ron to accept his medal for him, and finally, after a quick look at Hermione, Ginny rose and received the medal on her brother's behalf. As she started to walk back down off the podium her eyes met her mother's, and she saw Molly wearing a stony—you better have a good explanation for this—expression. Ginny slid back into her seat beside Harry and whispered, "I wish a hasty exit was our best option."

"Oh dear," Harry replied, and they both glanced quickly over into the audience to Molly, who had Teddy on her lap, and then their eyes moved to Hermione. They saw Hermione's eyes narrow further, and they knew that all hell was about to break loose.

"I could cheerfully kill Ron about now," Ginny murmured as the ceremony kept going and they watched Hermione win the librarian's prize and clapped.

xox

As soon as everything was finished, Molly handed Teddy off to Arthur and stormed towards Minerva. "Where is Ronald?" she demanded.

Minerva had seen Molly's question building, and she was prepared. "Whilst it is normal for students to attend their own graduation, there are three of the number of adult students who chose to leave as soon as their exams were finished. They will still receive their NEWT results," she assured her angry friend.

Molly was quite taken back by Minerva's words, and she wasn't certain of what to say.

"They are adults," Minerva ventured. She knew one had to stop Molly before she managed to get the upper hand in the debate.

"That's arguable," Molly muttered, but then she seemed to come to her senses. "However, you are correct, my apologies, Minerva, I was just shocked that he wasn't here," she managed to say.

Minerva squeezed Molly's arm. "That's understandable, dear. Perhaps, Harry, Ginevra or Hermione may know more than I do."

"Yes… Yes, you're right," Molly said as Arthur arrived at her side after giving Teddy back to Andromeda.

"I told you that's what she'd say," he murmured. "Come on, let's congratulate everyone."

They approached Ginny and Harry, who were talking with Professor Dawlish.

"Hello, John," Arthur said.

"Arthur, Molly," John Dawlish replied. "You have a very talented young man here as a prospective son-in-law," he added, patting Harry on the back.

"Yes, we know, John," Arthur said, watching Harry blush. "Gin, your mother would like a word, please," he said, giving Ginny a significant look.

"Sure, Dad, of course," Ginny stated. "Excuse me please," she said to Harry and John, as she took Molly's arm.

"Where is he?" Molly demanded, as soon as they'd reached a quiet corner.

Ginny sighed. "He left last night before the ball… Hermione is livid," and she sighed again. "But we thought he'd come back, Harry said he only went to an interview in Devon with the Cannons."

Molly remained silent but her eyes searched the hall for Hermione. She saw her talking with two professors. "Didn't he talk to Hermione before… Didn't they discuss?"

"We only know where he is because Harry caught him taking off out their dorm window. He stood 'Mione up last night, and well she was a bit humiliated I think."

"That's understandable," Molly agreed. "I'll go and talk to her."

Molly turned to leave, but Ginny caught her arm. "Mum, none of this is Hermione's fault. They just don't seem to be a good match, they're certainly not a partnership."

Molly shrugged. "Everyone's different, Gin. They'll be fine," she said before walking towards Hermione.

Ginny watched her go, and she shook her head. She was pretty certain that the fact that Ron hadn't returned meant that he was ending things with Hermione, this coupled with the fact that they had spent little to no time together during term. Ginny was not stupid, she knew that if Hermione wasn't filling his baser needs, then he was filling those needs somewhere else… but that wasn't her call to make. He was a shallow bloke.

xox

"Hermione?" Molly said to gain her attention.

Hermione smiled as she turned. "Excuse me please, Professors, I'll see you both soon."

"Excellent," Septima replied. "You'll receive our lists for your holiday reading as well as your indenture papers to sign by Monday," she added, and held out her hand. "Congratulations on your decision, my dear."

Hermione smiled as she shook Septima's hand, and she turned as Bathsheda started to speak.

"Yes, welcome aboard," and she also offered her hand.

Having organised her future, Hermione beamed as she turned to Molly. "I've just agreed to a dual mastery apprenticeship. I'm so happy, Molly," she said excitedly.

Despite her anger Molly was very happy for her, but as she pulled her into a hug, she asked, "So, you'll still be living here next year?"

"No," Hermione replied, pulling back, but then her lip slipped between her teeth, and she sighed. "I will be here only for my apprenticeship, there is nowhere for me to live here until the appropriate quarters are replaced.

Molly smiled. "Then you shall live with us," she asserted. This will give me the time to find out what was going on, she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Molly, but I don't know… Ron and I haven't talked much this term. I've been busy with study and he's been busy with Quidditch. I didn't know he was going to leave."

"He'll come back, and all will be fine, you'll see," Molly stated, a look of determination on her face.

Hermione nodded, but she wasn't so certain about that, but just then she saw Pansy and Blaise looking like they were about to leave. "Excuse me, please, I can see some people leaving that I want to say goodbye to. I'll do that and go and collect my things and come back."

"Very well," Molly agreed, already looking for Arthur in the quickly thinning crowd.

xox

As she raced up the stairs towards her quarters after bidding Pansy and Blaise goodbye, Hermione spared a thought for the fact that she'd done it; she'd completed her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, and she smiled. Yes, there had been points when this had all seemed so unattainable, but now, regardless of what her results were going to be, she had a secure future.

Then her personal situation came back into the forefront of her mind. She had missed Draco leaving the hall, but she hoped that he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, even if she was dreading that happening, and of course this thought was chased by guilt. She was technically still attached to Ron, even though she'd already decided that his actions within the past twenty-four hours had been the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship.

She hurriedly opened the door to their common room, still deep in thought, but she was brought up short seeing Narcissa Malfoy sitting elegantly on the lounge.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the blonde witch stated evenly.

"Madam Malfoy," Hermione replied, glancing around.

"Draco is collecting his belongings. He was hoping to see you before we leave," she said, answering Hermione's unspoken question. "In fact, I was hoping to speak with you too," she continued, patting the lounge beside her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly in puzzlement, but she walked forward and perched on the other end of the lounge.

"I understand you have secured a dual mastery," Narcissa started. "Congratulations, Severus would be very pleased."

"S-Severus… Professor Snape?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes," Narcissa said, and what could only be described as a sad smile past over her lips. "He was not the monster you might suppose… Many of us were not, but we did had to live up to expectations if we wished to survive… And in the process those of us who had the disposition to were trying and make this world a better one by our clandestine acts." Her blue eyes took on an expression of distaste. "Your incarceration in my husband's house at the end of the war is one of my worst memories, and I have seen some awful things. In short, I wish to make amends," she stated clearly.

"That is not necessary, Madam Malfoy… Really," Hermione insisted.

Narcissa reached forward and covered Hermione's hand where it sat in her lap. "Oh, but it is, my dear. I would be very pleased to receive you at my townhouse," and she pushed her card into Hermione's hand. "Shall we say, Wednesday next week at two o'clock? Please say you'll come, Andromeda and little Theodore will also be there."

Hermione nodded in acquiescence. "Of course. Thank you, but now I best collect my things too," but she had just turned to go to her room when Draco appeared out of his. She took him in from head to toe, and her lip slipped between her teeth as their eyes caught one another's. This was it; this was goodbye.

"I will go and make our goodbyes, Draco," Narcissa said, and taking up her elegant silver-filigree and rosewood walking cane she rose from the lounge and walked from the room.

It was a fair bet that neither of them heard her, and she smiled to herself as she closed the door and started back down towards The Great Hall.

Back inside the room the now ex head boy and girl were still looking at one another, and eventually Draco reached forward and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly. "I wish we were together," he murmured.

Hermione swallowed, but no words would come out, she was too busy inhaling his scent, desperately trying to memorise it.

He drew in what sounded like a heavy sigh, and he said, "My prospective father-in-law," and the bitterness leaked through his words, "has just informed me that I will be married over the summer break. I thought I had another year before anything would be forced on me."

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione managed to say, but then she pulled back slightly, and her astute eyes questioned him, even as all hope for something already unattainable metaphorically crashed into her stomach making it feel like a hole had just been created inside her. "But why would they suddenly change an arrangement that has been in place since you were babies?"

Draco shrugged, he was too wound up in his own misery to hear what she was saying. "I hate my father for doing this to me," he muttered.

Hermione sighed. "It will do no good to hate him," and she pulled away a little more to see his eyes better. She slid her hands up to cradle his face. "Did you even hear what I said?" she asked.

"What?" he replied passionately, becoming lost in looking at her.

"An arrangement that has been set in stone for seventeen years is suddenly changed," Hermione answered. "Doesn't that make you at least a little suspicious?"

He watched her intently, but then slowly nodded. "You're right, by Merlin you are right."

"It has sometimes been known to happen," she muttered, smiling at him.

"Oh, you wonderful witch. You're right. I must speak with Mother." He tore away from her but then quickly reached forward and pulled her back into his arms, his lips landed on hers and she was instantly lost.

Gods she loved this man, and she was overcome with the feel of his lips on hers, and she moaned softly as she opened to him. All reason fled and he was backing her towards the wall beside her bedroom door.

"I want you," he groaned between kisses.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione replied, winding her leg up around his thigh as they continued to kiss.

Her action opened her to him, and his hand took instant advantage.

"Merlin, I've dreamed of this moment," he groaned. "I was hard all night after our kiss in the kitchen."

Hermione did not answer but her lips attached to his again, and she sighed into their kiss when his fingers slipped under the elastic of her underwear and started exploring. Their kiss became frenzied and then he was rubbing her so perfectly that she tore her mouth away from his and she threw her head back as a scream of want broke from her mouth. "Please," she pleaded. "Please… I need you."

He didn't need to be asked twice, and quickly released himself from his trousers and impaled her. They both sighed as their flesh became one.

"Yes," she cried. "Oh, Draco, yes."

As he started thrusting, he lifted her legs up around his waist. "I love you," he groaned. "I love you so fucking much," and with his declaration he tightened his grip on her and started driving into her.

She clung to him, meeting his every stroke into her. "I love you too," she managed breathily.

"Then we'll find a way," he told her, lost in the moment, his heated breath in her ear driving her wild.

They both came together, and slid to the floor a tangle of legs and arms, panting. As their post orgasmic haze started to lift, they looked at one another.

"Will we really find a way?" she asked, still clinging to him.

"We will," Draco assured her, planting kisses over her face.

Finally, Hermione said, "I could never accept mediocre after what we've just done, but you still have to get free from your commitment. I will not be your little bit on the side. I'm sorry, but I have my principles."

Draco gasped. "I would never ask you… I have too much respect for you to treat you like that… Your principles are part of the reason I love you."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Draco, you can't keep saying that."

He pursed his lips. "Can't I?" he asked innocently. "It's true."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I know, but tell me again once you're free," she told him.

He laughed. "The very moment." He kissed her again. "I will get free, love, and I will have you," he said between kisses. "Thank you," he said after a heated exchange. "You've just given me some hope, we'll have to lay low until this is sorted, but Mother told me on the way up here that she is not going to allow them to press me into a marriage that is beneath me."

"I'm pleased," Hermione said, starting to straighten.

Draco helped her up and then tucked himself back into his trousers. Then he immediately pulled her back into his arms. "When will I see you again?"

Hermione thought it best not to tell him that she would be at his mother's townhouse on Wednesday. "I don't know," she replied. "I suppose that you will have to continue on as you are now while a way out is investigated."

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose I will. I will miss you every moment," he said.

Her hand arrived softly on his cheek. "Yes, me too," she whispered, but then she looked up at him seriously. "Draco, I will break it off with Ron either way." She shrugged. "Although, I'm pretty certain that he's abandoned me anyway, but I will make sure he understands that I'm not his anymore."

He sighed. "Thank you, and I will obtain alternative accommodation for you," he stated.

"No, it's best that you just concentrate on your own needs at present."

"I need you," he said plainly as he nodded his acknowledgement of her comment.

"And I you."

"I want to make certain you're safe."

"I'll be fine, as long as I know we'll get to do this again soon," and she looked up at him. "I better go," she whispered. She didn't want to but she knew she should.

He loosened his hold on her, but his lips started adoring her face. "Then go," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to sink into his embrace once more.

"You haven't gone," he murmured, his lips teasing hers seductively.

She swallowed, and tried to find the words, but none would come. She stepped back. "I will see you again soon," she replied after a time.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good bye," she whispered, and slipped to the side, opening her bedroom door.

His answer followed her into her room. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione leant up against the back of her bedroom door with a half-smile lighting her face, but then suddenly gasped and cast a post-coitus contraceptive charm on herself, she was not going to damage his family's reputation by their impulsive act.

She wasn't certain how long she stood there, but eventually she pushed herself off the door and set her belongings to pack themselves while she freshened up. Was there a possible loophole? Oh, how she wished that there was… But what would it be?


	8. Emotions Run High

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I am sorry that my posting schedule has gone out the window this last year, life has been a bit unpredictable for me._

oOo

 **Chapter Eight – Emotions Run High**

The next few days went by in a blur for Hermione. She spent most of it away from everyone, and actually considered moving to Grimmauld Place for a while, but then realised that isolating herself was not healthy. However, after a couple of days, she did make the discovery that Ron had disappeared at exactly the right moment, because everyone, well, everyone except Ginny —and even she didn't know the details of Hermione's after-graduation encounter with Draco—interpreted her mood as worry over Ron's whereabouts, not that she was missing Draco, and she did nothing to correct them.

Certainly, Draco had given her some hope, but she did not know if that hope would ever be realised, and it was tearing at her, especially when their fevered coupling continued to echo around her brain constantly. Having no occupation was a serious issue as well, especially for someone like Hermione. She was so used to studying every waking moment that it was weird not to have anything to do.

However, with the new week came her reading list from Professors Vector and Babbling, but this posed another issue. Whilst it finally gave her occupation, it was extensive, and she wondered how she would afford the books she did not have, but tried to put that to the back of her mind. She settled down to reading the ones that she did have, and tried her best to shut the rest of the world out.

Then on Wednesday afternoon, it was with a great amount of trepidation that she paid the promised visit to Narcissa Malfoy. She did not tell anyone where she was going, and as she approached the house the fleeting thought passed through to mind that she may not have exactly been smart in doing that, but she trusted Draco, and she continued up the front steps. She knocked and was admitted into the same entranceway that Draco had apparated them to on Christmas night last year.

Today, however, it was not dark and closed up but light and bright, and Hermione thought it very lovely. She was led into the parlour where she was greeted by an enthusiastic Teddy.

"Miss 'Mione," he cried, abandoning his toys and running to greet her.

Hermione scooped him up and hugged him. "Hello, sweet Teddy," she said, hiding her head as emotion swamped her as more scenes from last Christmas came to mind along with images of caring for Teddy with Draco.

Andromeda rose from her chair and came to collect Teddy. "Hello, Hermione," she said, squeezing her arm. "It's good to see you."

Hermione settled the emotion within herself, and she replied, "It is good to see you too."

Then Narcissa was beside her sister. "Miss Granger, it is good of you to come," she stated genially.

"Thank you for inviting me, and please call me Hermione," Hermione replied.

"Then please sit down, Hermione," Narcissa said smiling. "How are you coping with not studying?" her hostess asked as the tea service arrived.

"I found it difficult until the list for my summer reading arrived on Monday. Now I'm managing a little better," Hermione told her, smiling.

"Oh, I see," Narcissa replied. She handed Hermione a cup of tea, and inhaled to speak once more as they settled down to their tea. "Do you have a sponsor?" Narcissa asked suddenly, seeming to abandon her Slytherin guile and speaking plainly.

"Umm, do I need one?" Hermione questioned, blinking, her cup rattling a little on its saucer, at the unexpectedness of the question.

"And what about accommodation. I heard that there are no lodgings for apprentices at Hogwarts at present," Andromeda added.

Hermione placed her cup down all together. "Yes, you are correct, they are unable to offer me lodgings. I am planning to live at The Burrow… I have been invited to live there," she corrected.

"I see," Narcissa replied. "Will that be a suitable place for someone with such a heavy study load?"

Hermione inhaled deeply before answering. "I suppose it is not ideal," and then she thought of her circumstances with Ron. Would they still want her around if she was not with Ron? However, that was when she scolded herself. _The Wealseys are a lovely family. They would not turn you out, but it might be incredibly awkward,_ she thought.

"And are you still affianced to the youngest Weasley son?" Narcissa inquired, seeming to read Hermione's mind.

Sighing, Hermione shook her head. "No, Ma'am, I returned his ring before the beginning of our Hogwarts year," she admitted, and then everything started to tumble out. "We were… attempting a second chance… but I cannot forgive him for disappearing before graduation, and without a word to me, it was the latest in a long line of... Let's just say that he has taken me completely forgranted once too often... I w-want other things… Regardless of what Molly Weasley wants." Saying this made her mind leap to Draco, and she looked at her lap to hide the blush that rose up her cheeks.

Andromeda's hand came forward and covered Hermione's. "May I tell you something about Molly, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up and gave one nod of her head. "Give her an inch and she takes a mile," and she watched Hermione nod.

"Oh," she gasped. "Yes, I can see that," but then she fell silent, and she missed the look that passed between the sisters.

"I may be in a position to propose an alternative," Andromeda added, squeezing Hermine's hand gently.

"You can?" Hermione spluttered. Hermione had come to trust Andie's judgement over this last year.

"Yes, I can. You can live with Teddy and I."

"I could?" Hermione smiled. "I think I'd like that, but do you have enough room. No doubt, the rooms that were attached to yours last term have now been reorganised. Hogwarts had a rather disconcerting habit of changing. Whole rooms appearing and disappearing.

"Only one has," Andie said. "I've convinced Minerva to leave your rooms minus the other bedroom attached. It might be a little strange living in your old room, and it annoys me that those two—Vector and Babbling—are leaving you hanging like this," and she huffed out a breath. "However, it is of no matter, Minerva knows that if I'm to retain my post at Hogwarts I will need a second pair of hands there with me. What do you say?" The sisters watched Hermione for a time before Andromeda added, "And it wouldn't be like you're doing it on your own. Both Harry and Draco have put their hands up for time with Teddy as well, and Molly would still be taking him as she was last year, but I'd value you there with us. If I'm called out to do my job in the middle of the night, I can leave without worrying that Teddy is alone, and conversely, you have easy access to Hogwarts for your apprenticeship."

Hermione wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to upset Molly either, and what if Astoria came with Draco, she couldn't deal with that either. "Would that mean Ginny and Astoria as well?" she asked tentatively.

It was Narcissa who answered, and her voice was as cold and haughty as Hermione ever remembered it. "That blonde airhead is not getting anywhere near my nephew. Miss Weasley has her mother's care and regard. I watched her with Theodore… Teddy," she corrected herself, "after the graduation ceremony," she continued. "It is apparent that Teddy is as fond of her as he is of you. However, he cannot stand Astoria Greengrass," and she reached forward and gave Hermione a significant look. "Actually, I intend to see that she does not get her painted talons into any male in my family."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, understanding Narcissa's words to mean Draco as well. She smiled. "Then, yes," she said. "Yes, that sounds like the perfect place for me."

"Excellent," Narcissa said, relaxing back into her chair and picking up her cup.

"You know that they're a couple, don't you?" Andie said unexpectedly, her eyes narrowed. "They've got a whole set of vacant quarters between them that you could use."

Hermione's eyes bugged slightly. "Who? Professors' Babbling and Vector?"

"Yes," Andie replied tapping the side of her nose with her finger. "Teacher's insight," she chuckled, seeming unfazed by the whole thing.

"A c-couple…" but then she thought about it a bit and nodded. "I suppose I can see that." She picked up her cup and took a sip of it. "I guess they don't want people to know, which is why they keep both quarters."

"Yes, most probably," Narcissa put in sniffing distastefully. "There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, but people should stand up and be counted for what they are."

"Yes, it's a waste having two sets of quarters," Andie stated.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is, but perhaps they're worried about what parents might think. It is a school after all."

Andie squeezed Hermione's hand before letting go and picking her own cup up. "Too true," she agreed.

"I did wonder near the end of term how you were going to manage Teddy this coming year, but now I can see that you had it all in hand," Hermione said happily.

"Yes, Ted has to be my first priority."

"It's understandable."

They drank their tea in silence for a moment before Narcissa commented, "Well, I am pleased. This has worked out well for everyone. Securing you in some way to the house of Malfoy was very important to me."

"Securing me?" Hermione gasped.

"Sponsoring, my dear. I want to know that you are taken care of." She glanced at Andie, and then added, "Neither of us are blind, Hermione."

Hermione simply spluttered.

However, before she could answer, without warning the door of the parlour opened and they heard Astoria's arrogant voice saying, "But I want to show her these new sketches for the table decorations, Dracie, she can't be that busy."

Draco hated the witch's latest nick-name for him, and his eyes narrowed. "Mother gave explicit instruction that she did not want to be disturb…" but his voice trailed off as soon as he looked into the room. "Hermione," he gasped.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Astoria demanded, her hands instantly going to her slender hips.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood with the aid of her stick. "I will entertain whomever I wish in my home, and I will not answer to you. Hermione is my guest, and you will treat her with respect."

Astoria scowled and hit back, knowing exactly how to wound as she sneered at Hermione. "But she's a Mud…"

"You will not say that word in this house," Narcissa challenged curtly, turning on Astoria with a downright frosty expression on his face.

Teddy ran to Andromeda with his hands over his ears. "Nanny, no fight," he cried as Andromeda picked him up. Astoria often disagreed with everyone.

Hermione took in the scene and rose from the lounge, a quiet dignity settling around her. "Don't trouble yourself, Ma'am, I have no wish to cause anxiety," she said, and turned to leave. "Thank you for the tea, but I think I had best go now."

"Will you return tomorrow perhaps?" Narcissa asked. "We haven't finished speaking yet."

"Thank you, but I do not think that would be wise," Hermione said sadly, sliding a glance towards Draco and Astoria, who were now glaring at one another hatefully. She had been enjoying talking to Narcissa and Andromeda until Astoria had arrived, and she really wanted to know more about what Narcissa had in mind, but she could see that it was not going to work.

Hermione turned and started towards the door, but before she'd managed to get there, Astoria's wand arrived in her face. Now, Hermione knew that hexing someone whilst a guest in a house was not a wise move, but she was not going to put up with the blonde's rudeness either. "Miss Greengrass, I would lower your wand if I were you," the Gryffindor witch advised.

"Or what?" the blonde socialite said, sneering nastily.

Hermione stood her ground, instantly snapping back into war-mode.

"Astoria!" Draco warned angrily.

Astoria slid irate eyes to Draco. "No, you want her, you don't think I'm blind, do you? So, I'm going to teach her a lesson."

Hermione's wand slid into her hand. "Do not threaten me, I've lived through a war. I've faced down much worse than you," she stated.

"Right. Did you break a nail or something?" Astoria snorted.

"Astoria, you've biting off more than you can chew," Draco said. "Back down. I've seen what happens when Hermione gets angry."

"Shut it, Dracie. I'm going to use this slut as a warning to every witch of what happens when they meddle with what's mine."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You really are stupid. Go on, try your best," she replied, standing ready to retaliate.

Whatever spell she'd been going to use had only started to form on her lips when Hermione's spell hit her.

" _Multi-apis aculei_ ," the Gryffindor witch hissed and a blast of magic left her wand and surrounded Astoria, as a buzzing sound filled the parlour.

The younger witch crumpled to the floor screaming as the spell hit her, and Hermione turned and started walking again. She stopped at the door and turned back. "My apologies, Madam Malfoy, Andie. I hope Teddy isn't too upset," she said, and she was surprised to see Narcissa smiling at her.

"No apology is necessary, Hermione. We will meet again soon, my dear."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement of her statement, as Andromeda followed her to the door. "Teddy calls her 'the bad lady'," Andie whispered. "She deserved that. I'll be in touch soon too," she told Hermione, and they glanced at Astoria, as they heard her screaming for Draco to do something.

"What would you have me do," he replied in the same bored tone that Professor Snape used to use. "Your situation is entirely of your own doing, only an idiot challenges Hermione Granger," he said watching Hermione bidding Andromeda and Teddy goodbye. "But you wouldn't be told," and he turned and followed Hermione out the door. "Hermione?" he called.

She stopped just before the front door. "Yes, Draco?"

He walked straight up to her and pulled her against him. "She chose the wrong witch to make an example of," he said chuckling, but then he sighed. "It's so good to see you," he murmured into her hair, holding her tight.

Hermione wanted to stay in his arms, but she pulled away. "It is good to see you too, but I don't think we should do this here." She really did hope that they could find a way around it, and not just because she wanted them to find a way out for him.

"Please don't allow her to chase you away," he told her, his hands coming up to cradle her cheeks as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to cause you trouble…" but her lip quivered. She was so intoxicated by his nearness she was almost drowning in him.

 _Merlin this witch is perfect, she's mine_ , Draco thought as he tried to continue to think rationally. "We're still working on the problem, I will never give up, Hermione."

"I know you won't Draco," but she pulled away completely. "It's best that I go," and she opened the door and slipped out, trying not to see the devastation on his face that matched the tear in her heart.

xox

When she arrived back at The Burrow, she was happy she had not splinched herself getting back. She was also thankful that there was no one around, because by the time she'd reached the house she was so angry she was shaking.

Back at the townhouse, Narcissa—who had watched the interaction between Draco and Hermione in the entrance way—walked out and pulled her son into a hug. "You love her," she murmured as he collapsed against his mother's offered comfort.

It was not a question. But Draco couldn't speak; he nodded.

"Then, we'll get there in the end."

"Yes," he whispered. "I never thought I'd find love, and now I have…" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, son." Narcissa encouraged, "but, right now you need to make up with that odious witch in the parlour before she has Hermione arrested on some trumped up charge for defending herself."

Draco sighed heavily, and wiped his eyes. "Yes," he agreed. "You're correct. Thank you, Mother," and he turned towards the parlour with a heavy heart.

Narcissa watched him go, and she saw Andromeda and Teddy coming out.

"Horrid girl," Andromeda said, as she closed the door behind them.

"Mmm," Narcissa agreed. They walked into Narcissa's private lounge and closed the door. "I wish Severus was still here," she said softly, as she reached out for the Floo powder.

Neither witch noticed a tiny wisp of magic disappearing up the chimney like smoke as Andromeda spoke.

"Cissy, is there something you want to tell me?"

Narcissa eyed her sister astutely. "And you call yourself a Slytherin," she replied, tutting.

Andromeda snickered. "Oh, I know exactly how mister dark and deadly used to float your boat… Are you telling me that he still does?"

A look from Narcissa confirmed Andromeda's comment. "Oh, Cissy, and you're not quite divorced yet."

"Well, Lucius had his diversions," and she shrugged. "I had mine."

Andromeda shook her head. "Do you know definitively that Severus _is_ dead?" she asked. "After all, to my knowledge there was no body found."

Her lips thinned. "Draco must be our priority at the moment…" she said, and it was obviously a change of subject.

"So, what are we going to do about Draco?" Andromeda asked, glancing down and noticing that Teddy had dozed off in her arms. She sat down as Narcissa smirked at her.

"I'm not worthy of the title Slytherin if I can't find a reason to halt this wedding altogether," and she turned towards the Floo and spoke clearly. "The office of Garrison Ollivander," Narcissa replied, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Your divorce lawyer?" Andromeda gasped.

"Yes, it's time to see how he's going with digging dirt," Narcissa said, her smirk growing. "If I can help it that vacuous bitch will never marry my son. He is destined for greater things."

Andromeda cackled again. "A certain Muggle-born we both know?" she said, arching a dark eyebrow.

"She is the most powerful witch of her generation, and besides, they deserve their happiness after everything."

"And you just love pulling Lucius' chain," Andromeda replied, her laugh increasing.

"Why Andie, how could you think such a thing?" Narcissa declared haughtily, but then her expression turned sly. "But if it does, all the better," and saying this, she turned to the fireplace. "Good afternoon, Garrison."

Andromeda left her to it, and took Teddy home for his tea. The Greengrass family were never going to know what hit them.

xox

Thinking that there might be something else for her was not going to make it happen, and over the next few days Hermione decided that she should embrace what she had and try to at least rationalise her obsession with Draco.

However, whenever she thought about allowing Ron anywhere near her again, a stone dropped to the bottom of her stomach. It was not because he'd abandoned her, it was because now she'd been with Draco once—as rushed and frenzied as it had been—it had spoiled her for anyone else. Therefore, on Friday, when there had still been no word from Ron, and Molly's answer was to send a howler to her son demanding that he come home by Sunday lunch as she wanted all the family present, an owl flying through the kitchen door was a godsend.

It landed in front of Hermione, and she recognised Andromeda's hand-writing. "It's from Andie," she confirmed on opening the note. "She would like me to come over to her house. Do you need me this morning?" she asked Molly, also glancing at Ginny sitting across from her.

"No," Molly said. "You go, it will do you good to get out. You've had your nose buried in books all week."

"Okay, thank you," Hermione replied, and left the two Weasley women talking while she got up and walked to the Floo. "The home of Andromeda Tonks," she said, and walked into the fireplace as it flared green.

Walking out at the other end, she braced herself to catch the boisterous little blue-haired boy hurtling towards her. "Hello, Teddy. How's my little man?" she asked, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I is good, Miss 'Mione," he told her, winding his arms and legs around her.

"Hello, Andie," she said over Teddy's shoulder as she carried him back over to his toys.

"Hermione," Andromeda replied, smiling at the picture they made.

"Have you settled into the summer hols," Hermione asked, taking the seat opposite her friend at the kitchen table, and watching her pouring coffee into the mug she accioed from the cupboard.

Andromeda sighed. "Yes, but the inactivity is bothersome."

Hermione snorted into her mug as she took a sip. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

Andie's hand came across the table. "Hermione, Cissy and I are very fond of you, and I can see that being at The Burrow is not ideal for you. I was wondering if you might like to move in here with us?"

Sighing, Hermione placed her coffee down. She picked up a biscuit from the plate and nibbled it thoughtfully. Finally, she glanced up and sighed again. "Are you certain that wouldn't be an inconvenience?" she said with yet another sigh.

"Certainly not, and if you end things with Ronald..."

"Yes, you're correct," but she didn't finish her sentence and took another nibble of her biscuit. "I have to square things with Ron first though."

"That would be the honourable thing to do, but Hermione; he took off without giving you that consideration."

"I know," and Hermione nodded. "But I want things to be clear between us, and especially for Molly."

Andie sighed. "Yes, that is probably wise. When will you see him?"

"Molly has demanded that he come home for Sunday lunch."

"Then perhaps you had better be prepared. Molly is not going to take it well; she has yearned after you and Harry as partners for her youngest children for a long time."

"Well, she'll get Harry willingly. He and Gin make a wonderful pair, but I'm not putting up with the treatment Ron thinks is acceptable… In any aspect of my life."

"You stick to your guns," Andie advised. "And know that you're welcome to move in here any time it suits you. Here," and she handed Hermione a set of keys, and laughed at the look on her face. "Yes, it took a long time for me to get used to keys, but I've found that in combination with wards it makes for a wonderfully secure home."

xox

A surly looking Ron duly turned up for Sunday lunch, but he appeared to be in quite a snit and gave little explanation of his whereabouts other than he'd been busy with Quidditch. He said nothing to Hermione, but kept giving her furtive looks when he thought she wasn't watching. Of course, this didn't faze stream-train Molly, and by the time they'd made it to desert her chosen subject had reared its head. It was the reason that she wanted everyone present; she wanted to talk about weddings.

Molly instantly pinned both Harry and Ginny to a wedding date in the first weekend of August, but they were willing participants, and she was just about to continue, looking at Ron and Hermione when George spoke up.

"Angie's knocked up," he blurted.

"What!" Molly gasped. As overjoyed as she was at the thought of another grandchild she still went into a tailspin. She ran around the table and embraced both of them, but then declared, "Well, you have to get married."

"Steady on, Mum," George replied.

"No, you must get married. No Weasley babe will enter this world under a cloud, and besides you're already engaged so we'll just bring the wedding forward."

George was about to protest again, but Angelina took his hand. "No, my parents will say the same thing, Georgie," and George sighed in defeat and just accepted it.

Molly nodded her approval, and said, "You and Angelina can take the first weekend in August, Harry and Ginny can move to the date in September, and," but she was cut off by Ginny protesting.

"But, Mum!"

Molly gave her daughter a fierce look, and the young woman didn't say anything else, as Molly looked at Ron, and then Hermione sitting further up the table. "Then we'll talk about a date for you, Ronnie dear… for you and Hermione."

"What?" Ron suddenly gasped. "Mum, w-we're nowhere near ready for that yet," he told her, suddenly becoming very opinionated.

Hermione glanced at him and saw that he'd paled. "No," she agreed. "I for one want more of an explanation before I will even start entertaining friendship with Ronald," she said looking up the table at him. "Let alone marriage."

"What?" Ron snapped. "What have I done to you?"

"You truly don't know?" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. "You've got to be kidding," she all but yelled at him. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving before the graduation ball… Then there was no information after that for almost two weeks… and you ask what you did?" she asked incredulously.

Molly laughed airily. "But it will be fine. You'll forgive one another. It's all going to be fine," she blustered on.

"No, Molly," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, but I do not think it will ever be 'all right' as you suggest. I do not deserve to be treated as Ronald has treated me. Please excuse me," and getting up, she left the table.

"Ron, go after her," Molly urged, but as Hermione walked out she heard Ron reply, "Sod her, I was only doing her a favour, being interested. I don't need her now I've got no homework to do," he stated sulkily, glancing towards Hermione's retreating back to make certain that he wasn't about to get soundly hexed, but she kept going, and he realised that he had a bigger problem in front of him anyway.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, that's an awful thing to say," Molly cried. "Arthur, do something," she demanded.

"What would you have me do, Molly? I agree with Hermione, Ron has treated her very badly, and he's just done so again."

Molly gasped, but Ginny flew at her brother. "You absolute sodding prick! Were you only with 'Mione so she'd do your homework?" she hissed at him.

"Yeah, very bad form, little bro'," George told him as Angelina nodded in agreement.

Harry was next to voice his disapproval. "Bloody hell, Mate, that's an awful thing to say. What's wrong with you?"

Only Bill, Fleur and Percy remained silent, but they wore disapproving expressions, and it was obvious that they were not happy that Ron thought that his behaviour was acceptable.

By then Ron was on his feet, he knew he was outnumbered, and cornered, and he decided that bolting was the best option. "Well, screw the lot of you. I don't need any of you," and he stormed out of the yard and apparated away without answering any of their questions about his behaviour, leaving his shocked family and friends behind.

oOo

Notes:-

 _Multi-apis aculei_ = Many Bee-stings


	9. The Weddings Start

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and my apologies for the length of time between chapters. Life is a bit challenging at the moment and it is effecting all of my stories._

oOo

 **Chapter Nine –** **The Weddings Start**

Nobody had the heart to tell Hermione what Ron said about her that Sunday lunch as she'd left. They didn't know that she'd heard, and was taking a very Slytherin approach to the information. However, Ron's outburst finally seemed to make Molly realise that Ron was completely in the wrong, and she stopped advocating them as a match. This made it slightly awkward for Hermione, but she stayed after Ginny and Harry talked her into it.

"But I have somewhere else to stay, Andie has asked me to stay with them," she told them.

"That's great 'Mione," Harry said. "But we'll all be really busy soon and this is our last summer together like this."

"Yes," Ginny added. "It would be nice to spend it together, and Ron's disappeared again."

They knew that they were being selfish wanting to keep Hermione with them until they had to let her go, but they really did want her to stay.

Hermione studied them hard while she thought about it, and finally she sighed. "Okay, but any trouble from Ronald and I'm going," she warned.

Harry and Ginny grinned at her. "Agreed," they stated in union.

Ron didn't come back, and in fact none of them had seen since the day of the ill-fated lunch. However, today was the day of George and Angelina's wedding, and while she was looking forward to it, Hermione was very nervous, because Ron was invited too and she really did not want to see him. She was still fuming over what he'd said, but she was still awaiting her chance for retribution, and she knew that it would come sooner or later.

Now, while Harry and Ginny's wedding in September promised to be every bit a media circus, George and Angelina were having a very small hand-fasting ceremony in the backyard at The Burrow. It was scary how quickly time had gone by since they'd first discussed weddings at that Sunday lunch, and Hermione had declared her emancipation from Ron , and the latter had stormed out once one of his deceptions had been revealed.

In fact, it had been a month since that day, and the scene coming to life in the yard of the Burrow right now was a testament to the true organiser that Molly Weasley was, she really had missed her calling in life because she was natural caterer.

It had taken her a little while, but before she'd launched herself headlong into organising today, Molly had also apologised to Hermione once she'd recovered from Ron's outburst. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't think. I just wanted everyone to be happy."

Hermione assumed that Arthur had spoken to her to calm her down, but she accepted Molly's words graciously, and didn't broach the subject of moving to Andie's yet. She'd owled Andie the next day and told her that she had indeed finished with Ron, but that her friends had convinced her she would stay at The Burrow, and she would happily do that, but also that George's wedding—the next time she expected to see Ron—might be the day that things changed. So that was today, and Hermione was very nervous.

Hermione and Ginny were currently ensconced in the window of their bedroom watching the proceedings in the yard as the final touches were added. The guests were due to start arriving at two, and both Hermione and Ginny were hiding from Molly because everything was ready, but that hadn't stopped Molly from trying to find more jobs for everyone.

Hermione was dreading seeing Ron after their fight last time, and her stomach was in knots. Over the last month—even though she'd agreed to stay—she had also found that she really wanted to have a place that was not quite so _busy_. She loved The Burrow, but things had been a little intense here while Molly planned a wedding, and Hermione tried to prepare for her apprenticeship. That was not even mentioning how awkward she felt, now she was not a prospective daughter-in-law.

"I'm really not looking forward to seeing Ron today. I wonder if he is planning to attend?" Hermione questioned softly, leaning her elbows on the sill as she cradled her cheeks in her hands. She was feeling despondent, she was still missing Draco terribly, and everything stabbed at her once again as her thoughts turned to the man she loved.

Ginny snorted. "Mum would kill him if he failed to show." The redheaded witch now realised that Harry and her had been very selfish in wanting to keep Hermione here with them, and on more than one occasion Ginny had seen how awkward Hermione had felt.

"I was hoping that he'd calm down and apologise for his out-burst," Hermione added, unaware of her friend's thoughts as she heard Ginny snort again. "Yes, I know it's a long shot, but still. We are all supposed to be adults now."

"Sweetie, it's not only a long-shot it'd be like the Canons winning the league," Ginny advised.

Hermione was still angry, very angry. "He can't go through life with a child's attitude on things," she added, but then stopped talking as she realised that she was truly free of him, so it really wasn't any of her concern. She shrugged. "I'm just pleased it all seems to be over with him."

Ginny sniffed. "Well, you've never been love's dream, and if you'll remember I did try to warn you when you got back together with him, but I'm glad that Mum seems to be with the program now though. That was starting to worry me."

Hermione nodded. "Yes you did, but…" she couldn't say that no one else wanted her, because she knew that wasn't true, so she changed the vein of her thoughts. "Molly said to me that she just wanted everyone to be happy. Poor Molly, she had no idea that Ron and I were not going to work out."

Ginny's hand scooted forwards and covered Hermione's. "Look, I wouldn't say that too quickly, Mum's hard to stop once she's got a head of steam up. She's occupied with George and Angelina, and then it will be Harry and me," and she gave an excited little squeal, but then she turned serious eyes to Hermione. "But I'll bet you anything that she hasn't discounted you and Ron entirely yet."

Hermione's brow creased in frustration. "But it's obvious that neither of us are interested."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, we better get down there," she added, seeing the first guests starting to trickle into the yard.

xox

Ron had not told Lavender about George and Angelina's wedding, and he'd encouraged her to have her baby shower this afternoon to take her mind off him not being there. Over the past month he'd had to eat his words about not needing his family, everything was so hard without them, and he was missing The Burrow terribly. He reached the crest of the hill and his head came up as he stopped to take in the scene of home, and emotion overwhelmed him. "Merlin I've missed this place," he muttered, and suddenly he didn't want to go back to Devon. He knew that he loved Lavender, but he really did need his family too. Mind you, he was not planning to apologise for what he'd said the last time he was here, and he hoped that they would have forgotten about it. After all they'd invited him to the wedding, hadn't they?

Then he saw Hermione talking to Percy and Charlie, and she looked gorgeous. It was like he was only seeing her for the first time. How could he have thought that she was boring and plain? She felt like home to him, but what he had not considered was that she wasn't actually home to him anymore, it was only that she represented his old life to him. He started down the hill, and as soon as he was beside her, and without thinking he leant forward and kissed her cheek.

She gasped and turned, her hand on her cheek. "Ron," she said, her eyes opening wider. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried.

"Yes," Percy put in. "You have some nerve doing that after last time."

"What's it to you. Mister Perfect Percy?" Ron asked nastily, and then something seemed to dawn on his expression. "What is she screwing you now?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione gasped. "How dare you!" She reeled back and slapped him.

Harry and Ginny heard his accusation too, and they arrived either side of Hermione.

Ginny flew into her brother. "You really are a piece of work. How dare you be so crude and disgusting!"

Ron ignored her and tried to suck up to Harry. "How's it going, mate? Do you believe it, Hermione and Perfect Percy? How could she, ay?"

"Ron," Harry replied. "What are you trying to do? Most of us are still waiting for an apology from last time, and you come in and cause more trouble before you've been here five minutes."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, I've got a gift, so sue me."

"S-Sue you? Harry spluttered. "Who even says that? What's got into you again?" and he watched him for a time and then sighed. "So you've reverted back into the creep you were at the beginning of last year. Grow up," and he turned to Ginny and Hermione, who were also glaring at Ron. "Ladies, may I escort you to your seats. He offered them both an arm, and took them to their seats to watch George and Angelina getting married.

xox

The wedding went off perfectly, but Ron glowered at Hermione all night, and it was near the close of the evening when he approached her again. He was drunk, and he obviously had a chip on his shoulder.

"What are you still doing here anyway? I'm done with you, there's no more homework that needs doing now," he told her, flopping down next to her.

She jumped up and looked at him. "What did you say?"

He sneered and then laughed. "I was only using you to get my homework done. If you didn't hear me the first time then you're not as bright as you think, 'Mione."

Hermione swallowed. This was it, this was her confrontation with Ron. "Oh, I heard you perfectly the first time, I just wasn't expecting you to come back and repeat yourself. I've been ignoring you."

"Were you? Well, there you go," and he lurched up and hissed at her. "You know what you need?" and then went on before she could answer. "You need a bloody good…"

"Don't you dare say that I need seeing to, or I _will_ hex you into next week," Hermione stated, reeling back from him when she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

He sneered at her. "I've got someone better than you, and if you're not with me," and he leaned menacingly into her personal space as he grabbed at her arm, "then you should get away from _my_ family."

His aggression had her glancing around in a bit of a panic. "You're drunk," she said, reefing her arm out of his painful grip.

There weren't many people left outside now, and Hermione decided that the kitchen might be a better place to be, so she walked that way. She found Fleur sitting with Molly, who was holding a sleeping Victoiré, and Andromeda in a similar position with Teddy, and they were talking quietly.

"Hermione," Molly offered. "Would you like some elderberry wine?"

Hermione hurried over to them, rubbing her arm where Ron had grabbed her, and Andie noticed that she looked very spooked. "You okay?" she asked.

Hermione glanced back out into the yard, but she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fleur added, in her distinctive accent, also noticing that Hermione looked down-right frightened.

Hermione swallowed, but affirmed again that she was fine, although she said, "But sometimes it would be nice to not have to defend myself constantly," as she sat down with the three women as Fleur poured her a small glass of wine.

"'Ere, drink, it will 'elp," she said.

"What's brought that on?" Andie asked.

"Yes," Molly added. "You look positively spooked," concern creasing her brow.

"I'm just sick of certain people constantly making out that I'm the one at fault."

"Ron again?" Andie asked, and they heard Molly gasp.

"'E 'as some nerve after ze 'ard time 'e gave you last time 'e saw you," Fleur said.

It was good to hear someone other than her friends agree with her view on things, but before she'd had a chance to comment, Bill arrived to collect Fleur and Victoiré.

"Ah, there you are," he said, smiling. "Thanks, Mum," he added, bending down to scoop up his little daughter from Molly.

"A pleasure," Molly replied. She got up to say her good nights to the family, and when she sat down again she turned to Hermione.

However, what she said had Hermione all but choking on her wine, as her conversations with both Ginny and Andie roared back into her head, and she realised that she'd seriously underestimated Molly Weasley's single mindedness to get what she wanted.

"You know Ron really does care for you, he's just going through a rough patch," Molly told her.

"What?" Hermione gasped, her eyes opening wide. "You must be kidding," she finally muttered. _No, she can't be suggesting that we could still be together, could she? I really did think she was over this, oh god, no,_ her affronted brain screamed at her. "I did hear him that Sunday lunch, you know… A-And he's just reiterated that same things to me… No! No, I could never… ever even entertain thoughts of him as a friend now… Besides…" but Molly cut in before she'd had a chance to tell them that Ron had just told her he'd found someone else.

"But you had something very special," Molly continued.

Hermione snorted softly. "I'm pretty sure that we didn't…" and she gathered her courage around her. "And I've actually found out recently that what we—Ron and I—had was nothing near true love," she stated, her voice wavering as she knew what she was admitting.

Andie also seemed to realise what she was acknowledging, and she cut in before Molly could answer. "Yes," she said with a casual little laugh. "We often find that the young man we thought was _it_ when we were a teenager turns out to be nothing like the person who actually takes our heart," she said, a strange light glinting in her eye.

Arthur arrived while Andie was speaking, and he quickly got the gist of what they were talking about. "Molly," he put in, coming to stand behind Molly and placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're still in the middle of a wedding, and we've got Harry and Ginny's wedding to come. Isn't that enough?"

Molly glanced around at her husband and nodded sadly. "I just thought…" but she didn't finish her thought as her voice trailed off. "Perhaps it is too soon."

Hermione smiled, appreciating this small concession. "Now might be a good time for me to tell you that Andie has asked me to move in to her place, and I think that it might be wise for me to do so now. Ron seems to have a lot of issues that you as his family are better equipped to handle than I am," and she took a deep breath as she thought, _and I don't think I could accept him even that way anymore_ , then continued out loud. "Besides, he's just told me that he has someone else, and that if I'm not with him that I should move out… and well, he's probably right." She knew that she'd just dumped Ron in it, and she was very pleased with herself.

"No, Hermione," Molly gasped. "Who? You are always welcome here," she stated passionately, all her thoughts coming out together.

Hermione ignored her questions, and said instead, "Thank you, Molly, Arthur, I've enjoyed my time here with you, but it is time to move on, and it's more convenient for me to be somewhere quieter. Then next term if Hogwarts can't offer me accommodation, Andie is willing to have me, and I'm happy to help; I'll be helping like I was last year."

This seemed to be a blow to Molly. "But you'll still visit, and you'll still come for family occasions?" she asked.

"Of course I will, if I am able," and she got up as she said it. "I'm just going to get the remainder of my things."

"Then Floo over," Andie said, as she got up with Teddy, and gently squeezed Hermione's forearm. "I'll get Ted into his bed and make us some tea," she told Hermione. "Good night to you both," she said politely to Molly and Arthur. "Thank you for a pleasant evening," and she turned to the Floo. "Arthur, could you... please?" and she indicated the Floo powder.

"Certainly," Arthur said, and then stated clearly to the fireplace. "The home of Andromeda Tonks."

He watched Andie and Teddy disappearing into the Floo as he heard the scrape of Molly's chair. He turned and saw Molly hugging Hermione. "You're right. We need to find out what's going on with Ron, but please don't discount what you had with him. He'll return to his old self, he's just a bit lost."

"We've never really been a good match," Hermione tried, attempting to be diplomatic, when in reality she was very much over Molly trying to force them together when they were both so reluctant. "And he was down-right nasty to me tonight. I think I need to be concentrating on my studies now anyway."

"Of course you do," Arthur put in. "You're our brilliant girl, you learn as much as you can, and it doesn't matter who you end up marrying, Hermione, you'll always be a welcome part of this family."

Hermione found tears gathering at Arthur's heart-felt words. "Thank you," she said, turning and hugging him too. "I'll just go and get my stuff," she stated, wiping at her eyes. Everything was starting to come down on top of her.

xox

When Hermione walked out of Andie's Floo she saw her friend waiting, and she swallowed as she walked forward.

Andie raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked. She couldn't help thinking that there was more to this than Hermione had said. When she'd come into the kitchen at The Burrow, she'd been shaking and pale. "What didn't you tell Molly?"

"Umm, Ron was a bit rough with me," Hermione confessed. "He was very drunk," she added. "Not that that's an excuse, but he grabbed me and told me that all I needed was a good seeing to, and that he'd only got back together with me so I'd help him with his homework… even though I already knew that bit."

"Bastard," Andie snarled. Then she saw that tears had started over Hermione's cheeks, and her hand came forward and patted hers. Then an idea came to her, and she knew that Cissy would still be up. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

Andromeda walked to the Floo. "Cissy?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Is Draco free? I think Hermione might appreciate a good friend to talk to."

"Leave it with me," Narcissa said, and the connection was broken. Moments later Draco Malfoy strode through the Floo, and Andie just indicated Hermione sitting at the table.

Draco approached her, and leant forward. "Hello," he whispered close to her ear.

Hermione's head shot up. "Draco," she cried, and she surged up into his arms as he straightened.

Andie turned and left them together.

"What is it, love?" he murmured, reaching down and lifting her to carry her to the lounge. He sensed that the lounge was the right place at the moment; something had frightened her, he could see it in her eyes, and as much as he longed to settle her in her bed in his arms he instinctively knew not to. _If Weasley is responsible for this he will pay dearly for it,_ he thought. "Talk to me," he said, sitting and settling her in his lap.

She reached up to lace her arms up around his neck, and her cardigan—which had just been draped over her shoulders—fell away from her upper arm, and Draco saw a dark hand-shaped bruise blooming there. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"Ron was drunk," she said, pulling back and covering the bruise again.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, his voice already shaking with anger.

"Only my arm… but he scared me. He's completely out of control."

"Well, you're finished with him, you're not going to have anything more to do with him," he asserted passionately, and pulled her tightly against him.

It felt so good being in Draco's arms, and she snuggled closer. "Draco, I'm sorry I left you the other day, but it hurt me seeing her and being treated like that."

"I know," he said, kissing her head. "She's such bitch and an idiot," and he drew breath. "Mother and her lawyers are stilling fighting them on their new idiocy, and we're confident that gives us the time we need to discover why her father is being so panicky now that we haven't just fallen into line."

"That's wonderful," Hermione murmured, smiling at this piece of hope.

Draco stoked her face, and dipped his lips to hers. He kissed her softly. "I do not ever intend to have anything to do with the bitch again. I wish I knew why they're fighting to have the wedding moved forward, I mean, how hard is it to wait for the allotted time, like the original agreement states?"

Hermione thought about it for a time. "So you haven't discovered the reason why he wants you two married so quickly yet?" Hermione said, snuggling into the comfort Draco was offering, but then she gasped. She just attended a rushed wedding. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"Well, if she is, it isn't mine. I haven't touched her?" Draco said, sneering. However, his expression suddenly turned sly. "Oh, you are a brilliant witch."

Hermione grinned at him. "You're the second person to tell me that tonight."

"Well it's true," and he leant down and kissed her lips, but then he pulled back. "Who else said it?"

Hermione laughed. "Arthur Weasley told me that I should learn as much as I could, and that I was their brilliant witch," she said smiling.

"He's right," and his hands came up to cradle her face. He kissed her again, and it soon turned heated.

"Draco?" she panted, breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't."

He rested his forehead on hers, and swallowed. "Hermione, I know I should inform Mother of what you've just suggested, but I don't want to leave you."

"If it's true it will still be true in the morning, but if your mother is as industrious as I believe her to be then she might have a whole defence case in place by morning, and we will be one step closer to being together," but her lip slipped between her teeth, as she really didn't want him to leave.

His eyes watched her for some moments before he kissed her again, slowly and deeply. "You're correct, of course," he stated, breaking their kiss. "So I will go and speak with Mother about your idea, but will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Hermione expression faltered as she thought about it. "I'm not sure that's wise yet."

"I plan on never leaving you again if you'll have me," he said.

"If I'll have you?" she said, her voice gaining an air of humour. "You are all I want," she stated seriously, her hand coming up to caress his cheek as they sat there watching each other.

He smiled. "Then it is settled. You are mine."

"Willingly… Completely," Hermione told him, her lips seeking his out.

"Then we must go out and celebrate," Draco replied.

"It will need to be a quiet celebration until you're free," Hermione stated.

"You can take me into Muggle London, maybe Sabatini's."

Her face brightened. "Maybe there, maybe somewhere else," she replied, trying to sound casual.

He smiled. "You choose," he said giving her another heated kiss.

"Okay," she said, pulling him back down for another kiss as he started to pull away. "Thank you for coming over," she added, her lip slipping between her teeth, knowing that she was about to lose him again, even if it was only for a time.

He gladly gave her more kisses. "I will come back tomorrow, at breakfast time."

"All right," Hermione said, forcing herself to slip off his lap, and pulling him up by the hand she was still holding. She knew that if he didn't go soon that she wouldn't be able to let him go, and she needed to stay sane in all of this. They really couldn't have any hope for the future if he was still entailed to Astoria.

He stood and leant forward, kissing her again, seeming to understand her unspoken actions. Then he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. They stood together in a tight embrace for what seemed like a lifetime, but finally he pulled away and walked straight to the Floo. He couldn't look back, and he noticed the she just allowed him to brush by her, standing stock still.

"Bye," she whispered, not turning around.

"Bye," he replied. "I will be back tomorrow," he promised, and strode through the Floo away from her.


	10. The Making of a Scandal

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Ten – The Making of a Scandal**

The house was dark and quiet as Draco walked out of the Floo and into his townhouse, but he knew that his mother would still be awake in her bedroom. He sighed, hopefully this night might prove the end of his odious engagement to Astoria Greengrass. Although, if she is pregnant it will be scandalous, he thought as he tapped lightly on his mother's door.

"Mother?" he called.

"Come in, love," Narcissa replied.

He entered, and saw her sitting in her bed with her current book. She eyed him and gave him a tilted half-smile. "Is Hermione all right?"

"Hermione is wonderful," he replied, returning the little smile.

"Oh, I see. Do you think that is entirely wise, Draco? Things are still very unsettled," and she placed her book on the table beside her bed. "I wish I could work out the reason why that odious man is pushing so hard for an immediate union."

Draco smiled. "Hermione was wondering if it might be something that can't be hidden for long."

Narcissa gasped. "You haven't?"

"No, not me, Mother. I haven't touched the bitch," Draco screeched. "No, perhaps I'm not the only one…" and he made a bouncing gesture with his hands in the hope that his mother would put two and two together.

"Oh, you're saying that someone else may have…" Narcissa honestly hadn't considered that, but then anger filled every line of her face. "And they would pass someone else's bastard off as a Malfoy?" She was totally incensed. "I will have this investigated immediately," and she turned, her expression softening. "And if it is true that gives us grounds to void the agreement."

"That's wonderful, and it has to be something like that though, doesn't it?" Draco enthused, easily becoming caught up in the moment.

"I should say so. I will have Garrison order a full medical examination for both of you."

"Both?" Draco stated, sneering. "Why me as well?"

"It is something that has gone out of fashion, but I can remember my mother saying that she had a physical and magical examination to insure that she was 'good' breeding stock."

"That's barbaric," Draco replied.

"Yet, in this case, it may prove to be the solution to your problem, and if you willingly submit yourself to the healers as well, then she had no reason to cry discrimination."

Draco nodded. "That's good logic, Mother."

"Thank you," Narcissa said smiling at him. "What are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"Why?" Draco asked, avoiding answering.

"It would be good to get this organised as soon as possible," Narcissa replied.

"Ahh, Hermione and I are planning to go into Muggle London," Draco told her.

"That is not wise, if you must entertain Hermione, please do it discreetly, as in, stay at Andie's. The press have not had a whiff that your engagement is in doubt, and the odious girl has certainly been doing everything she can to publicise the fact that she thinks she's going to join the Malfoy family."

Draco sneered anew. "Well, I'm never going to marry her," he declared.

Narcissa gave her son a look full of warning, but said, "In that case, let's just hope that Hermione has thought of the reason that gets you out of doing so."

Draco leaned forward and kissed his mother's cheek. "Let's hope so. I'm going to have a shower and go to bed."

"Very well, and please be cautious, Draco."

"Yes, Mother," and he turned to leave.

"I'll contact Garrison right now," she said getting out of bed as Draco turned to leave.

"Okay, thank you, Mother. Good night."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Sleep well, Son."

xox

If Andie was surprised to see Draco walk out of the Floo and kiss Hermione as they sat at the breakfast table the next morning then she didn't comment.

Teddy however, was ecstatic. "Uncle Dwaco," he cried excitedly, banging his porridge spoon on his high chair.

"Hey, mate," Draco said, ruffling the little boy's blue and red rippling hair as he smiled at his Aunt with boyish charm.

Andie gave them a knowing look, and said to Draco, "Coffee's in the pot, and make your own breakfast if you want some."

He nodded and he went into the kitchen, coming back with a mug of coffee he sat next to Hermione. He immediately said, "Hermione came up with a theory about Astoria last night…"

"Yes, after going to George and Angelina's wedding last night, when Draco said he wished he knew why they were pushing him so much. Well," Hermione cut in smiling at Draco. "The thought crossed my mind that Molly hustled them into marriage quick smart when she found out that Angelina was pregnant."

"Perhaps that is why they're so adamant that we need to marry quickly," Draco finished.

Andie laughed. "The one thing that a pure-blood bride must be on her wedding day is not pregnant. Wow, what a scandal that would make."

"Yes, it will be, won't it," Draco grinned. "I've run it by Mother already, and she's going to arrange for a medical exam."

Andie thought on this for a moment, but then nodded. "It might be a possibility," but then her hand came over the table can covered Draco's. "But I don't want you two to get your hopes up until it's a fact."

"No, I've decided that I do not care if it is or it isn't," Draco replied. "And Mother is behind me. The Greengrass family seem to need us far more than we need them. Mother has been accepted again by her friends, and I needn't have worried. Mother is the reason I did not fight Cassius Greengrass before I went back to Hogwarts, but circumstances have changed, and I will not marry that witch regardless of whether it was 'destined' or not," he said, using air-quotes

"That's true," Andie agreed. She took another sip of her coffee. "Besides, no one knows. Perhaps you two," and she motion between Hermione and Draco with her hand, "have a destiny bond of some kind yourselves. Molly seems to think that Ginevra and Harry do, and that is another way of breaking an arrangement. Magical bonds like that trump any betrothal agreement no matter how powerful the family," she said.

"Can you test that somehow?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly… It's not exactly a light spell, but it's not a dark spell either," she amended after a moment's thought.

"So, in the grey area," Draco laughed.

Andie batted at him. "Mind your manners, Mister cheeky," she warned. "But it's not my particular area of expertise. Severus Snape would have known the distinctions, that man was like you are," Andie said thoughtfully, inclining her head to Hermione. "Highly intelligent."

Hermione smiled. "Why, thank you, Andie," she said, blushing. "Would there be research I could access?"

"Minerva McGonagall might know if there is. I heard Cissy say something the other day about Snape researching something about destiny for Albus Dumbledore."

"Then I'll start there," Hermione stated cheerfully, and she turned to Draco. "I'll research destiny as a back-up, just in case that witch isn't…" she told him, but then gasped. "Oh, my. If she is, I shouldn't have hexed her the other day, no matter how horrible she was."

Draco turned to her, and cradled her face in his hands. "Only you would worry about that, love," and he kissed her.

"Well, it wasn't very sporting of me."

"She wouldn't have cared had the shoe been on the other foot, Hermione," Andie said. "Don't worry about it."

"Yes, you're right…" Hermione said nodding, but then gasped. "Oh, but what if it caused a miscarriage."

"The medical exam will still show that she has been recently pregnant," Andie replied.

"And I will take Veritaserum to prove that it wasn't mine," Draco assured them.

Andie wiped Teddy's face as she added, "There is also a chance that the medical could reveal the father's identity too. There's a potion that is used for that. I've never brewed it, but I know it exists."

"I'll Floo Professor McGonagall and see if I can go to Hogwarts," Hermione said, draining the last of her coffee.

Draco watched Andie disappearing into the kitchen, and he said softly, "Then I'm coming too, if that's going to be our day out." Then he grinned at her. "After all, we're going to have a lifetime to go into London."

"Oh, Draco, that's such a lovely thing to say," she replied, smiling at him.

xox

Hermione and Draco were currently in The Shrieking Shack. "Who would store a person's effects in the same place that they died?" Hermione asked, slightly freaked out by their current location.

"Yes, it is rather bad taste," Draco added. "Uncle Severus deserved better than this."

"You have to remember that I only saw Professor Snape as a tyrannical teacher who hated Gryffindors," Hermione said, opening another trunk full of papers.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, he was an excellent actor."

"Actor?" Hermione questioned, already searching through the papers, but then her hand stilled and she looked up at Draco. "Yes, I suppose he was. It's truly awful that he was directly responsible for the peace we now enjoy and he is not here to appreciate it." Then she chuckled. "Mind you, I wish he was still here now, looking at all this lot. There is so much I'd love to learn from him, he was a brilliant man."

Then she stilled and watched as something within one of the boxes started to glow as a wisp of magic slithered into the box she was examining. She turned her head to the side quizzically and observed it being absorbed into a small bow brooch. Then both Hermione and Draco were scrambling backwards as the glow grew. "What the hell?" Hermione yelped, as to her great surprise, a vision of Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I am so pleased to see you," the old wizard told them, stroking his beard, like he hadn't just arrived out of the blue after being dead for years.

"Sir?" they both said in unison, completely shocked by his arrival.

"Umm, are you…" Hermione started, but then thought she should add. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Sir… but are you… alive?"

He smiled genially. "No, my dear, I reside in the ley lines now, but you're seeing me now because you've just triggered my spell."

"Oh!" both young adults said, their eyebrows rising.

"You see, I've been keeping someone safe here with me since the day of the battle."

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and then back to the apparition.

"Who?" Draco asked, not daring to hope it was his godfather. He'd heard that Severus had died in The Shrieking Shack, but when he'd come back to collect him on his mother's insistence, there was a lot of blood but no body.

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily, and he blithely went on without answering Draco's question. "Yes, three witches…" Albus told them, and counted off on his long fingers. "One who would mother him, one who loves him and one who would learn from him," and he looked prodigiously pleased as he went on. "You have all wished that he was here, satisfying the words of the spell I used in saving him from death the day of the battle," the old headmaster went on without a care in the world, unaware of how shocked Hermione and Draco were. "Now, you must gather here at midnight with the other two witches and I can allow him to pass back through the lines to the living side and into your care via a ritual."

Having said that the wily old wizard started to fade.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. "Who are the other two witches?"

The old bugger laughed jovially. "The pair of you will work it out, Miss Granger. See you tonight. Ta ta," and he was gone.

Hermione sagged against the wall. "What?" and she looked sideways to the puzzled look on Draco's face. "How are we supposed to know that sort of thing?"

However, Draco continued to think for a bit, but then he started to smile. "I think I might, come on," and he grabbed her hand. "We need to speak to Mother."

They raced towards the front gates of Hogwarts and Draco grabbed Hermione and apparated them straight into his townhouse. Luckily he let go of her before he opened the parlour door because standing before his mother was Cassius Greengrass, and he seemed to be beyond angry. His shallow daughter was standing beside her father with a look of shock on her face. The trio in the parlour were so occupied in their displeasure that only Narcissa noticed her son and his companion, and Draco quickly back-tracked, taking Hermione across the hall and into his mother's private study, as they heard Narcissa's words ringing clearly across the hallway. "Cassius, if you had not changed the arrangements of our agreement we would not be having this conversation."

"Madam, I can assure you that it is only for expediency," Cassius stated arrogantly.

"Indeed," Narcissa replied just as haughtily. "Expediency would be better served under the circumstances if the arrangement were voided completely. It is obvious to me that my son and your daughter are not a good match, and we refuse to cooperate in this arrangement until you capitulate, as I believe that you will find that I am now the head of two sacred families, and therefore you're out numbered."

"You cannot simply change what is destined," he stated sniffing disdainfully.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "You have, and I can and I will. Now, present your daughter to St. Mungos at the allotted time and date and submit her to this examination."

"And what of your son?" Cassius asked.

However, it was at this point that Astoria pulled on her father's arm. "But they can't, Daddy," she cried. "That will ruin everything."

"Silence, stupid girl," Cassius raged, but it was too late, and Narcissa pounced, a predatory smile on her lips.

"Ruin? Ruin what, Astoria, dear?"

The girl blanched, and Narcissa rose gracefully from her chair, walking towards her. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"N-No," the silly witch cried, glancing wildly at her father.

Narcissa smiled shark-like at them, knowing they'd just quashed the arrangement. "Excellent, then we will see you at St. Mungos tomorrow morning at nine," and she turned to Cassius, "And for your information, Cassius, Draco has no objection to being examined in the same manner. Good day," and she gestured towards the Floo, and waited until they were almost in it before she stated, "Don't forget that the examination has a mandatory waiting period in case a substitution has been made, so do not even consider trying to double-cross me, or you will be very sorry," she told them.

Cassius' eyes narrowed, and he ushered his daughter through the Floo before saying, "Madam," and walking through himself.

As soon as they were gone, Narcissa walked towards the hallway. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," she called, displeasure in her voice.

"Shit," Draco muttered to Hermione. "I'm in trouble now, she only uses my full name when she's pissed off," he told her, and he opened the study door wider. "I'm sorry, Mother, but we had some exciting news for you, and…"

"And you almost walked into a hostile meeting with Miss Granger on your arm," Narcissa told him, summing it up.

"Umm… yes," he said, glancing at Hermione, who was still hidden by the door.

Narcissa sighed. "Come, we will have tea and you may tell me what your news is," she said, opening the door and revealing Hermione. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, Madam Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. "We are sorry for barging in, but something quite astounding has happened."

Narcissa smiled serenely and took Hermione by the arm. "Then I cannot wait to hear what it is. Come," and she started leading Hermione towards the sitting room, with Draco following behind, smiling like a loon at the two witches he loved more than anything in the world walking together in such a way.

xox

The three of them were now sitting comfortably with tea in their hands, and both Draco and Hermione took turns in recounting what had just happened in The Shrieking Shack, and they had been so intent on their story that neither had noticed how pale and still Narcissa had become.

When they finished recounting the tale they looked at one another when they were greeted with silence.

"Mother?" Draco said, his eyes rising to her pale blue ones. In her eyes he saw emotion warring with hope, and just the slightest quiver in her bottom lip before she seemed to gather herself together and cleared her throat.

"Oh, my… Oh!" she murmured. "I never thought… W-Would you excuse me, please," and without another word she rose and started towards the door.

Draco followed her. "But, Mother, is it you… The one who would mother him?"

She just looked at him, so he continued.

"Well, it wasn't difficult to work out that the one who would love him was Lily Potter, nor that Hermione would be the one who would learn from him, but he and you always had a close relationship, and I thought that you…" but he stopped speaking when a tear trickled from his mother's eye.

She looked at her son, and managed quietly, "It is not Lily Potter who loves him, and I would suggest that you try Minerva McGonagall for the role you've so easily assigned to me. Now I need to be alone," and her voice cracked as she added, "Collect me on your way to The Shrieking Shack tonight," and she swept out of the room.

Draco stood there watching her leaving, his mouth working uselessly. He glanced down when he felt Hermione's hand arrive on his arm, and he said, "But that only leaves us with two witches. We need three," and he stood there blinking at her.

"Draco," she stated with some exasperation. "I believe that we have our three witches, let's go and speak to Professor McGonagall."

He watched Hermione walking to the Floo, but he couldn't… wouldn't fathom what she was implying. "No!" he gasped.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts," she stated, tossing Floo-powder into the fire.

"Yes," came the reply via the Floo.

"Hello, Ma'am, this is Hermione Granger, I'm sorry to bother you again, but Draco and I have something very important to discuss with you, could we walk through, please?"

"Certainly," Minerva agreed.

Hermione finished the call and turned back to Draco, and she smiled at him. "Professor McGonagall said yes," and she took his arm. "Come on, we don't have much time."

But he resisted. "My Mother and Professor Snape?" he said dumbly.

Her smile broadened. "Apparently, now come on, we don't want to keep the headmistress waiting."

"Umm, what?" he grunted.

"Draco! Come on," and this got his feet moving, and they were soon walking out into the headmistress' office.

xox

McGonagall was just as stunned, even if it was not for the same reason as Narcissa had been. However, she quickly grasped the concept that she would be the witch who would have mothered him.

She sighed and placed her cup down carefully. "It is true that I did try to humanise Severus after the unspeakable deeds perpetrated against him by my cubs. I was horrified that they were not punished by Albus for what they had done to him, but at the time I was not in a position to rectify the situation," and her eyes seemed to become unfocused for a time, but then she chuckled. "I suspect that trying to mother Severus Snape now as an adult would be like trying to cuddle up with a viper, but nevertheless, I have no doubt that one of our trio of witches is me. I take it that you, Hermione, would be the one who triggered the process while searching his papers, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we believe that is true," and she glanced at Draco, knowing what McGonagall's next question would be.

"So, do you know the identity of the third witch? It would not be the obvious choice, because apart from the fact that this would require three live witches, Lily Potter used the poor boy shamelessly. She did not love him."

Then McGonagall seemed to be waiting for an answer, and Draco cleared his throat. "It seems," he started. "That my mother is the third witch."

To their surprise, Minerva simply said, "Ah, yes, I'd forgotten about that," and she looked at Draco. "Narcissa always had a soft spot for Severus, and in her last year here he followed her like a puppy," and she nodded. "It doesn't surprise me that it grew… My goodness, the poor woman must be so shocked," Minerva finished, but then looked at Draco. "Although, I'm sure that no impropriety occurred."

Draco shrugged, he was uncertain what he thought about things at present, and the headmistress cut in on his thoughts. He hadn't known any of this, and he suddenly related to his mother's pain in a whole different why, and again he felt Hermione's gentle hand on his arm.

"All right?" she asked.

"This is a lot to take in," he muttered.

Minerva watched the intimacy passing between the two people in front of her, and she smiled. She hoped very much that they all got their happily-ever-after. However, she was brought from her thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Then I believe that we have a lot of work to do before tonight, because the Professor had his throat opened up by Voldemort's killer snake, it was horrible," she added in a whisper, and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "Therefore, I suppose that he is likely to arrive in the same state that he left; quickly bleeding out on the floor."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "We… Harry, Ron and I were there when it happened," she admitted, unaware of how he'd take this piece of information.

Predictably, he erupted. "And you did nothing?" he accused.

She grimaced, and hoped that he could forgive her. "Believe me, Draco, had I not thought he was already dead when he gave Harry his memories, I would have tried everything I knew to save him… But his memories simply floated out of him and he went very still, his eyes fixed. I t-thought… we all thought he was dead," and now even years later a tear snaked its way over her lashes.

Draco crumbled, pulling her into his arms. "No, sweetheart, don't cry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm just shocked, I'm not angry. I know that you would have done your best… always. You're the most compassionate person I know," and he kissed her head.

It didn't take much for memories from the war to surface and inflict pain, and Minerva was all too aware of this, so she allowed the young couple their privacy for a moment, but then cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should consult Poppy as to what might be needed?" she commented, smiling as the pair of them realised that she was still there and jumped slightly. "Don't worry, I've seen this coming all year, and I think that you're very well suited to each other.

Hermione wiped her eyes and her lip slipped between her teeth. "We're really only friends…" she glanced at Draco. "We're only allowed to be friends at present."

Minerva smiled. "Don't worry, my dear, what happens in this office stays in this office," she stated, and took a casual sip of her tea.

"T-Thank you, Ma'am," Hermione replied with a relieved sigh, and she looked at Draco. "We better get organised."

Draco smiled and nodded.


	11. A Day of Making Things Right

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _I'm publishing this chapter without my beta, so please forgive any mistakes. I just wanted to get this posted as it's been far too long since I've updated it. I'm certain that LadyWinterlight will have some suggestions when she's had a chance to look at it, and I'll update the chapter then._

oOo

 **Chapter Eleven – A Day of Making Things Right**

Hermione and Draco left Professor McGonagall after they'd walked to the infirmary together and spoken with Madam Pomfrey. They were currently walking back towards the Shrieking Shack, uncertain if they needed to further their search for information on destiny spells.

"Perhaps instead of continuing to do this, you should go and check on your mother," Hermione suggested quietly as they stood looking at the Shrieking Shack whilst staying just out of reach of the Whomping Willow.

"Do you think so?" Draco replied, turning to look at her.

She nodded. "Yes, very much, Draco. Not only has she just found out that the man she thought she'd lost has a chance of coming back, but, I would say that a very well-kept secret has just surfaced, and it has the potential to be very damaging for the pair of you at the moment."

"Oh," Draco huffed, like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "You're right, I probably should go home. I'll escort you back to Andie's."

Hermione laughed softly. "I'm a big girl, Draco, I can get myself home you know."

He smiled fondly at her. "Yes, I know, but I will see you home regardless."

Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione gave in. "Okay," she laughed, glancing around and then gifting him with a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she conceded. "It is lovely to be with someone considerate."

Draco quickly guided Hermione back along the path, and as soon as they were in the cover of a more shelter walkway, he backed her off it and his hand came up to cradle her cheek. "I will always look after you," he told her earnestly. "Always," he repeated in a passionate whisper against her lips as his mouth covered hers.

His mouth felt so good on hers, and Hermione found herself wantonly melting against him, opening to him as his tongue slipped over the seam of her lips. However, she came to her senses when his hand started wandering up under her top. "Draco, you mother," she murmured. His kisses were like a drug with the power to make her forget everything, and she needed to keep her wits about her at the moment.

He groaned. "You're right, I _should_ check on her."

"You know what, maybe I should stay here and start packing the professor's things up. After all, he's likely to reappear where he disappeared from, which is right where those helpful elves packed his belongings," Hermione replied.

"Then, I'll ascertain if we can store his effects at Mother's townhouse while I'm speaking with her, and that way it will be all somewhere safe," Draco added.

"Excellent idea, I'll see you in a bit," she replied, kissed him and darted off towards the Whomping Willow, holding her wand aloft and aiming it at the knot on the trunk of the tree.

xox

Meanwhile back at her townhouse, as the two young adults at Hogwarts were discussing all of this, Narcissa Malfoy wiped her eyes yet again. She was determined this time that they would remain dry. The news that she'd received from Hermione and Draco the hour before had literally torn her world apart, and she was just starting to fathom what she'd heard.

She and Severus had long planned to get through the war, then she would divorce Lucius and after a time they would have quietly slipped off into the sunset after Draco had been settled in properly as the new Lord Malfoy. That had been the plan, but that had not been what had happened, Severus had been killed the day of the battle, and Narcissa had been devastated. Part of her malaise whilst in Azkaban had been her mourning of the man she'd loved for years while the one who'd gotten her into the mess in the first place remained irritatingly alive and unrepentant.

Narcissa wandered into her bathroom to splash some cool water on her heated face. She'd not cried like she just had done for many years, not really since her father had refused her pleas to be released from her obligation of marriage into the Malfoy family. The stupid man had thought it a huge honour that his youngest daughter had been betrothed to the heir of the Malfoys. Bella had been awful to her about it too, but from jealousy rather than displeasure, and then Andie had fled it all; it had been such a turbulent time.

Her marriage to Lucius had given her Draco though, and she was very thankful for him, but never again would she bow to Lucius' demands on her or her son. Lucius was incarcerated for the remainder of his life, and as she thought that she suddenly decided that it would be a prudent plan to make certain that if Severus was really able to return to her that he had evidence to back up his dual role in the war.

Therefore, she stopped weeping like a fool, and she gathered herself together and marched to her study to speak with her solicitor. She'd just made the bottom of the stairs when Draco arrived, and she spontaneously pulled him into a hug.

Draco cackled. "I take it that you're coping then?"

Releasing him she gave him her most serene expression of composure. "Cheeky boy, of course I'm coping. What are you doing back here?"

"Hermione insisted that I check on you, but I was also wondering if I could bring Severus' belongings here?"

Narcissa was touched that Hermione would think of such a thing, and she smiled genially. "Pack everything in the private parlour behind my study, they will be safe and secure until the man himself decides what he wishes to do with them," she told Draco. "Now, I must get on, I will see you later," and she kissed Draco's cheek and swept past him on her way to her study.

xox

At the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were discussing their youngest son over a late breakfast.

"Do you know where he went after last night?" Molly asked her husband. "I must admit I'd expected that he would want to stay here. I had his room prepared."

Arthur took a sip of his tea and sighed. "No, he simply seemed to wander off. Perhaps Harry will know more when he gets up."

"I doubt that, dear," Molly said, shaking her head. "They appeared to have had a falling out last night, I believe it was over Hermione."

"Ronald has treated that poor girl very badly," Arthur said.

"Yes, all is lost on that subject I'm afraid," Molly sighed.

"Molly, I don't think things were ever going to be anything but lost where Ron and Hermione were concerned," he warned.

"Yes, but they reconciled once... perhaps…"

"No," Arthur told her, covering her hand with his. "Just no, let's concentrate on seeing what we can do to help Ron. It's like Hermione told us last night, he needs his family right now."

"Who needs his family?" Ginny asked, as her and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Ron," Arthur told his daughter.

"Oh, I see…" and she glanced at Harry, who then spoke.

"Yes, we were talking about him too. He's a bit out of control I think," Harry admitted.

"We were thinking that we might do a bit of digging, and see what we can find out," Ginny added. "We were talking to Lee Jordan last night, and he said Ron's on the verge of being sacked from the team."

"Oh dear," Molly cried. It didn't take much to make her tear up these days, and she sniffed softly.

Ginny's eyes went to her father in apology for upsetting her, but she knew that the truth needed to come out. "It's okay, Mum. Harry and I will go and see what's going on." Neither of them mentioned that Lee had told them that Ron seemed to be with a heavily pregnant blonde witch, who to both Ginny and Harry had thought sounded an awful lot like Lavender Brown.

"Yes, Lee told us to meet him at the stadium at one," Harry put in, "and he'd show us where to go."

"That was kind of him," Arthur said, glancing at the clock. "So you have a few hours, are you sure that you wouldn't like us to come with you."

"I best get your breakfast," Molly cut in before either Harry or Ginny had answered, as she started to get up.

Ginny stopped her. "No, you sit, Mum, I'm perfectly capable of getting Harry and me breakfast," and she picked up the teapot. "I'll make a fresh pot," she added as Harry spoke to Arthur.

"No, we'll be fine, thank you. Ron is not the only reason for going to a professional Quidditch stadium," and he smiled. "We're both interested in how it all works, and Lee promised to let us look around before he showed us where Ron was."

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, knowingly. "Well, you two have a wonderful afternoon, I'll see you later," and he got up from the table, kissing Molly on the head. "I'll be in the shed if you need me, love," he told her.

xox

Harry and Ginny apparated to the Quidditch Stadium at one in the afternoon, but it was a concerned Lee Jordan who greeted them.

"I almost owled you this morning," the curly-haired wizard said. "As you already know, George asked me to keep an eye on Ron," he said in explanation. "That's how I know that he didn't go home last night."

"What do you mean didn't go home?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing.

"When I apparated him side-along last night…"

"You got him home?" Harry interrupted. "We were trying to work out where he'd got to."

"I got him out of there after he all but attacked Hermione Granger," Lee replied.

"Attacked 'Mione?" Harry cried.

"Is she all right?" Ginny put in at the same time.

"It was mostly verbal, but I bet she's got a huge bruise on her arm today where he grabbed her. I was going to intervene, but Hermione put him in his place and stormed off before I got there," Lee told them.

Harry sighed. "That's our 'Mione, but still, I wish I'd known… So you just took him away."

Lee shrugged. "George and Angelina had left, so my job as best man was done, and the party was winding down. Ron was pretty drunk, so I took him with me, he's still sleeping it off at mine."

"So where's the blonde?" Harry asked.

"Ron and her were living with her parents, you said," Ginny reminded Lee.

"Yeah, but after he'd thrown up when we landed he started crying, rambling… said he couldn't go back there, something about her knowing he'd been home, and that she was angry he hadn't taken her… that they'd fought, and she'd told him that if he went and didn't sort things out that he needn't bother coming back. I wish George had been the one he'd opened up to though, he needed a family member. Hell, as honoured as I was to be George's best man, I wish Freddie was still here so he could have been best man instead," and he shrugged shaking his head.

They all took a moment to mentally mourn Fred once more, but then Ginny grumbled, "What Ron needs is not to be such an idiot! It couldn't have been that complicated," she said angrily.

Harry sighed. "Well, I guess you better take us to him, and we'll work out what to do."

Lee nodded. "My place is just down the road," he said. "Down past the football ground."

It never failed to amaze Harry how the wizarding world was right under everyone's noses. The footy field and the Quidditch pitch were next door to one another, but only the witches and wizards could see the Quidditch pitch. "Lead the way," he said to Lee, taking Ginny's hand. "Let's go and sort the bozo out."

They walked down the road and Lee ushered them to a small but comfortable looking bed-sit. "Welcome to my bachelor pad," he joked. "Hardly room to swing a kneazle, but it's all I need," he cackled.

The sound of them arriving made Ron start to stir from his position on the sofa, and Ginny strode forward, past angry with her hapless brother.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, get your arse upright. We've come to take you home," and she shook him roughly.

He groaned. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. "Fuck off, Gin," he groaned.

"Don't you tell me to fuck off," Ginny growled, and she bodily dragged her brother upright. "I'm taking you back to Mum!"

"Yeah," Harry put in. "I do think it might be best if you come home and tell your folks what's going on, they're worried sick, mate."

Ginny spared a glance at Harry as he spoke, and said, "Thanks, Lee," and bundled the groggy Ron out the door into the hallway, before turning to Harry. "Maybe you should get Lee to tell you where Lav Lav is, and go and see her," she told Harry before apparating away with Ron as he continued to grumble and groan at her.

Both wizards stood watching the spot where Ginny and the very green looking Ron had been moments before.

Lee whistled. "Man, that's one hot chick you've got there, mate."

Harry cackled. "Yeah, never get on Gin's bad side."

"Life with her is sure going to be interesting," Lee said, chuckling.

Harry grinned. "Sure is, and I'm looking forward to every second of it. Listen, thanks, Lee, we owe you one," and he extended his hand to him. "Maybe we can come back for the Quidditch tour another time, yeah?"

"Sure, anytime," Lee agreed, taking his hand and shaking it. "How about I just apparate you to the street you need?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

In a moment he found himself behind a tree in a quiet suburban street that unaccountably reminded him of Privet Drive, and he shivered slightly, but hid his reaction as Lee spoke.

"It's that house there," he told him. "Good luck, she seems to be a whiny one. See you round."

"Thanks, mate. See ya," Harry replied, squaring his shoulders before walking across the road and in through the front gate of the house Lee had pointed out. He knocked on the front door and a genial looking wizard with greying hair answered. "Good afternoon, sir. My name is Harry…" but he didn't get any further.

"Harry Potter," the man replied, holding out his hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Mister Potter. Sean Brown at your service," and he called over his shoulder. "Mavis, you'll never guess who's at the front door… It's Harry bleedin Potter."

A blonde witch hurried to the door, but she didn't say what Harry had expected. "Where's that no good friend of yours… that Ronald Weasley. Our Lavender—Ron's wife—is about to have his child, he should be here with her," and without even drawing another breath she changed tack. "You know, we've always wondered why you never came to their wedding," she went on to say.

Harry was flabbergasted. "Their what? Well, perhaps because I didn't know about it for one thing…"

"Didn't know about it?" the witch called Mavis ranted, glaring at him.

"Look, I really don't know anything about any of this… Umm, I've come today to tell you that Ron's sister, Ginny, has just taken him back to Ottery St. Catchpole to his parents. Apparently he spent the night on one of our friend's sofas, and this friend alerted us to the fact that he seems to be very upset. Umm, could I speak to Lavender, please?"

Finally Harry was ushered into the tidy house. Yes, it very much reminded him of Privet Drive, but he kept a level head, even stifling the urge to titter as Lavender waddled into the room, her belly arriving well before she did.

"Harry?" Lavender said. "Where's Ron?"

"He seems to think that you told him not to come back if he went to his brother's wedding last night," Harry answered.

"Umm… oh yes, I was pretty upset last night. Where is he?"

"Ginny has taken him home. Lee Jordan brought him back last night after the wedding," but Harry's brow creased. "Why didn't he bring you last night? We all would have loved to see you."

Lavender sighed. "I know more than he thinks I do, and I think he was scared to tell Hermione Granger about us for some reason."

"That's ridiculous, they're not a couple… haven't been for ages. Hell, I'm pretty sure that they're not… oh, pardon me," Harry said to Lavender's mum realising in his confusion that he'd used a swear word, be it a mild one he still felt the need to apologise. "But this has all shocked me."

"Do you mean to say that none of you knew anything about any of this?" Lavender's father asked.

"Nothing," Harry confirmed.

Lavender came forward and placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, can you take me to Ronnie, please? I guess we should have come clean before we left Hogwarts, but..." and she shrugged.

Harry was certain that they'd had no thoughts for anyone but themselves, but he nodded. "Sure," he said, but then looked to Lavender's mum. "Is that okay with you, Madam Brown?"

"Actually, Lavender, it would be better if Ron came back here once he'd talked to his parents, at least until the little one is born."

Lavender nodded. "Then can you tell him to come home as soon as he can, please."

"I can tell him that, sure," and Harry turned to leave. "I'll see you all again soon."

Sean Brown took Harry back to the door, and Harry said, "It appears that Ron's been a bit silly, but please don't hold that against his family, they're lovely people."

"Actually, I know Arthur Weasley, we were in the same year at Hogwarts. It's one of the reasons why I could never fathom exactly what was going on."

"Well, let's hope we can sort it all out now we know about it."

"I hope so too," Sean replied. "Good day, Mister Potter."

"Harry, please," Harry replied.

The wizard grinned. "The great Harry Potter in my house, see you again soon, Harry," and he waved as Harry started down the path.

xox

Harry apparated back to The Burrow, but stopped before he entered the yard. He dithered for a bit, thinking that the Weasleys might appreciate some time without anyone there to talk to Ron, and then he thought of Hermione. He wondered where she was, he hadn't seen her all day, but then he remembered her saying to him that if she needed to she could move to Andie's, and he decided that he could fit in a visit there.

However, he really should tell Ginny where he was going, so he whistled for a Weasley owl and searched his pockets for something to write on and with. Finally he found a docket stub from the Quidditch store they'd visited a few days ago, and a short pencil he'd probably purloined from Hermione. He scribbled his note, reciting his words as he wrote them.

"Lav is waiting (and wanting) to see Ron as soon as he wants to. God she's bloody huge, looks like she's going to pop any minute. I'm off to make sure 'Mione is all right. Wanted to give you guys a bit of space. Love you, you sexy thing," and he put the pencil back into his pocket and turned to see Errol waiting for him. The old owl held out his leg, and Harry attached his little note. "There you go, old mate, just take this to Ginny, will you?" He watched the owl wing his way back to the kitchen, and he apparated to Andie's.

There was a little park up the road from Andromeda's home, similar to the one opposite number twelve Grimmauld Place, and that was where he landed. He walked up the road and knocked on Andie's door.

"Hello, Harry," Andie said, opening the door. "If you're looking for Hermione she's not here."

"Oh," Harry said, plucking his godson off her hip. "Hello, my favourite godson," he said to the toddler, tickling him under the chin.

"Uncl' Harry," Teddy cried, his hair rippling bright blue.

"How are you, mate?"

"I is good," Teddy replied, and Harry looked up as Andie cackled.

Are you certain you came here to visit Hermione? It looks to me like you're more at home with Teddy," and she stood there with her eyebrow raised and her arms folded.

Harry cackled, thinking to himself that her current attitude must be a Slytherin thing, they all seemed to look at people like that, but he refrained from saying it. "I'd love to spend hours with Teddy, but I've only just heard that Ron was a bit rough with 'Mione last night, and I wanted to make sure she was fine. Do you know where she is?" he asked.

Andie smiled. "Hermione is being well cared for, Harry, and yes, you will find her at Hogwarts somewhere, presumably with Draco."

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "I'm glad to hear it… that she's fine, but do you think I should disturb them then?"

Andie rolled her eyes. "They're researching destiny spells in Severus' old notes."

This made Harry laugh louder. "Of course they are, those two are so competitive academically."

"Yes," Andie agreed, smiling.

"So, Hogwarts," Harry repeated. "I'll go and have a look then," and handing Teddy back to Andie he said good bye to them, tickling the giggling Teddy under the chin again.

xox

Apparating to Hogwarts, Harry decided that asking the headmistress would be the best start for his search for Hermione, as the castle was a huge place. It was also probably the most respectful thing to do too, even if he wondered if going to the library would be the most obvious step. Although, Andie had said they were researching Snape's notes, so who the hell knew where they were.

He started up the grand staircase, but had only just made it to the first floor when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice near the hospital wing and he veered off in that direction.

"Professor," he called, seeing her about to disappear into the infirmary with the school matron.

Minerva turned. "Hello, Mister Potter," she said, happily greeting him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Hermione, and Andie… I mean Professor Black-Tonks suggested that she might be here, but before I head to the library I thought I should tell you that I'm here," Harry answered.

"Thank you for the courtesy, but you won't find Miss Granger in the library."

"Oh?"

"No, The Shrieking Shack is where she will be, if she's still here," Minerva answered.

Harry's brow creased. "The Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, that's right, now I must get on, good day, Mister Potter," and she was gone through the doors of the infirmary before Harry had a chance to question her more.

"Ma'am," he replied automatically, and slowly turned away. "The Shrieking Shack? Why the hell would she be there researching a spell?" he muttered to himself, but then shrugged and took off at a jog back out of the castle.

As he went by it, a rather officious portrait curtly told him to stop running in the hallway, and he turned, jogging backwards for a moment as he grinned at the ancient looking witch in the portrait. "Sorry, but I don't have to obey school rules anymore," and he laughed when she huffed in irritation and he turned back around and took off at a full run. He was particularly happy today for no particular reason.

As the headmistress had said he would, he found Hermione in the shack. "'Mione?" he called, hearing rustling papers and scraping noises as he easily passed by the Whooping Willow which was eerily still, meaning that someone had immobilised it.

"Harry?" came the reply.

"What you doin' _here_?" Harry asked, alighting from the rickety stairs, and taking her in sorting papers and moving boxes. She was covered in dirt and dust, and repeatedly blowing several curls off her face as she worked, and he wondered what was going on.

"Oh, Harry," she gushed. "Something truly exciting has happened."

"What?" Harry asked, just as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Harry glanced around worriedly.

"That will be Draco coming back," Hermione told him, and her smile became very bright as the blond wizard came into view in the doorway.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said, extending his hand.

"Harry," Draco replied, shaking the offered hand.

"So what's so exciting?" Harry asked after a beat.

"Professor Snape is coming back tonight," Hermione cried excitedly.

"Professor…" but Harry's words trailed off as shock took over. "H-How?"

"Professor Dumbledore appeared to us this morning," Hermione explained, slipping under Draco's arm as he approached. "And he said…" and Hermione launched into a full and detailed explanation.

Unfortunately, after she'd said that they'd been visited by the old headmaster Harry didn't hear much more. He was truly envious that they'd been so lucky; what he wouldn't give to see the old headmaster again. His last encounter with him in that surreal train station the day of the battle still weighed heavily on his heart. He truly missed the man who had been such an influence on his life, but he restrained his emotions as Hermione happily babbled the rest of the story. Then he noticed something else. _Gods she looks so happy,_ he thought, and he really hoped that she was. He completely forgot why he'd come here in the first place, and got caught up in what they were doing, wanting to be a part of it.

"So what are you up to?" Harry asked.

"We're moving all of Uncle Severus' belongings to my mother's townhouse for safe keeping," Draco told him. "Hermione is sorting and packing it, and I'm moving it."

"I would help move it too," Hermione cut in, and then she leaned forward and whispered, "But we're really not supposed to be together," and she turned to give Draco a cheeky look.

"Well, not until that bitch fails that medical test tomorrow," Draco cackled, squeezing Hermione closer to his side as she laced her arms around his chest.

"What… never mind," Harry laughed, seeing them sharing what could only be classed as a smug smile. "I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't tell me," he declared, but then blurted, "I'll help too if you like. I'm at a loose end this afternoon, Ginny and I brought Ron back home earlier and I'm giving the Weasleys a bit of space to work things out with the silly idiot."

Hermione blinked at Harry, and then looked at Draco who cackled. "Well, I'm not saying no, you can help me lug these boxes," he said. "These seem to be the last of them," and he indicated the boxes that Hermione had packed in the corner.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Sev's research papers, Merlin knows why the elves placed it here?" Draco stated.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Hermione put in. "Perhaps they put them here because this place had the strongest connection to the professor. They might have sensed something we couldn't."

"That's probably quite true," Draco replied, just as thoughtfully. "Come on, we'll deliver these last boxes to Mother's and go back to Andie's until tonight."

"Why what's happening tonight?" Harry asked, picking up one load of boxes.

"Typical Potter," Draco taunted with a cheeky smile. "Hermione told you everything and you didn't listen. Professor Dumbledore has been protecting Uncle Sev in the castle Ley Lines, and this morning Hermione triggered his spell for release by wishing that he was still here."

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to ask why in god's name she'd want Snape back, and what the hell Ley Lines were, when he realised just in time that these two people would want the man back, and it didn't really matter what he didn't understand, so he simply nodded, as he thought about how well-suited Hermione and Draco were to each other, and there was something he'd never have thought before this last year when they'd all buried the hatchet and become friends.

"I think I might go straight back to Andie's and shower all this dust off," Hermione commented as they started out of the room.

"Then I'll see you in a bit," Draco said, glancing at Harry, but then giving her a peck on the lips.

"My lips are sealed," Harry told them, laughing, and he grinned as he followed them from the shack.


End file.
